A Goddess' Dreams
by Slayer6
Summary: AU Xover NG:Goddess Fic. Before Terra 2, before the Guardians of Heaven, before EVAs, There was a Wish, and a Dream. Many Dreams come true, but some can become Nightmares.
1. Prologue

Date-wise, you'd have to look at the timeline for my A/U. Basically, this begins just after Celestine and the movie, just before Second Impact, and well before Neon Genesis Goddess.

I don't own Ah My Goddess

I don't own the characters either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Neon Genesis: Goddess Fanfiction.

A Goddess' Dreams.

Part 1: The Dream.

_Koi ni naranai ne soba ni iru dake ja_

_(Just being near him won't make romance bloom)  
Nazo o kakete mo donkan na hito dakara_

_(Sending him clues won't help, because he's clueless)  
Natsu no fuku no kite haru no umi ni kita_

_(He wore summer clothes to a spring seaside.)  
Anata no shatsu de yasashiku kabatte_

_(His shirt gently shields me from the wind.)_

My Heart iidasenai

_(I can't speak my heart:)  
Please kisu shite tte_

_("Please kiss me".)  
Day Dream yume wa fukurami_

_(I'm full of day dreams.)  
Sora ni Takaku Kieru_

_(In the sky, flying Away)_

Onna no ko wa dare datte shiawase ni nareru

_(All girls can become happy.)  
Koi ga hajimareba kagayaki dasu_

_(If she falls in love, she begins to shine.)_

Tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara

_(Even if I cry because of him,)  
Mune o itamete mo kanashiku nai_

_(My heart may ache, but I will not suffer.)_

Himitsu mochitai na tsumi o kanjitai

_(I want to keep secrets. I want to feel guilty.)  
Anata no nyuusu shittete mo shiranpuri_

_(Even if I hear gossip about you, I pretend I don't know.)_

Aki ni tokimeite

_(After autumn's passion,)  
Fuyu ni nayande mo_

_(Even if winter brings worries,)  
Daiji na koi ga minoreba ii yo ne_

_(As long as my precious love blossoms, then that is good enough.)_

Your Heart tashikametai

_(I want to hear your heart.)  
Believe fureta yubi o_

_(I want to believe in your touch.)  
True Love hajimete dakara_

_(True Love since this is my first love,)  
Hoho ga Atsuku moeru_

_(My cheeks will burn red)_

Onna no ko wa koi shitara utsukushiku nareru

_(If girls fall in love, then they become beautiful.)  
Akai kuchibeni mo hitsuyou nai_

_(They won't even need to wear red lipstick. )_

Nemurenakute sugoshite mo yume bakari miteru

_(Even if I don't sleep all night, I still dream a lot.)  
Omou kimochi dake afureteiru_

_(My feelings of love are overflowing.)_

Onna no ko wa dare datte shiawase ni nareru

_(All girls can become happy.)  
Ai ga minagireba muteki ni naru_

_(If she is overflowing with love, nothing can stop her.)_

Tatoe namida nagashite mo anata no sei nara

_(Even if I cry because of him,)  
Mune o itamete mo yasashiku naru_

_(My heart may ache, but I will become sweeter.)_

My Heart Iidasenai. Your Heart Tashikametai - Goddess Family Club (Inoue Kikuko, Touma Yumi, and Hisakawa Aya) - Ah My Goddess! OVA OP (1993)

Prologue

1998 (Post-Movie)

Tariki Hongan-ji

Nekomi, Japan

Darkness covered Nekomi, the only light to be seen was that from the city and the stars above. The few people still awake took no notice of the stars above. They were too busy moving about their lives. The few that did look up only gave the guardians of the nighttime sky a casual glance.

Only one person was actively watching them.

It was a woman in her early twenties. She sat on the roof of a temple, watching the stars far above. As she sat there, the wind casually blew about her long honey brown hair. Her gaze never strayed from the sky though.

Her name was Belldandy, and she was a Goddess.

Goddess First Class, Unlimited, Goddess of the Present, she carried these titles with her name. She was also a daughter of Kami-sama, and sister to Urd and Skuld. But she had another title that she was most happy about: girlfriend of Keiichi Morisato.

There was nothing special, nor remarkable about Keiichi. In fact, he would be the first to say such things about himself, much to Belldandy's displeasure. In Keiichi, she found a kind hearted person, willing to put others ahead of himself. Despite everything that he had been put through because of her, her sisters, even the Demoness Mara, Keiichi had taken it in stride and never left her side.

This had only been reinforced days ago, when Celestine had erased her memories of Keiichi. He had remained with her, helping her to regain her memories. But the ultimate test had been when Belldandy and Keiichi had found themselves before the Judgment Gate. They had passed through it, proving that their love was true.

But her memories of Keiichi weren't the only memories to return. Another, darker memory had surfaced as well.

"Onee-sama?"

Belldandy turned and looked to see Skuld walking along the ridgeline of the temple towards her.

"What is it Skuld?" Belldandy asked softly.

Skuld, Second Class Limited, Goddess of the Future, sat down beside her older sister. To both deity and mortal, Skuld was young, only twelve years old. But she was much smarter then any mortal twelve year old.

How many twelve year olds do you know that have made a robot?

"What are you doing up here Onee-sama?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy smiled and looked back up at the sky.

"Just watching the stars Skuld."

"Why?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I find them soothing Skuld." Belldandy replied, "Especially when I can't sleep." That was the truth. Since the memories had returned, she couldn't stop seeing the bodies of the fallen Yggdrasil Guardians, downed by her hand.

"Oh." Skuld looked down onto the Temple grounds. Banpei was out, patrolling the area for Mara or any other Demon that might show up. She then looked up at the sky.

"Onee-sama?" She asked.

"Yes Skuld?"

"About Keiichi……."

Belldandy closed her eyes and mentally sighed, preparing herself for yet another Skuld rant about how Keiichi was no good for her.

"Why do you like him?"

Belldandy opened her eyes and looked at her youngest sister in surprise. She wasn't expecting that!

"He's a kind person." She replied, "He cares for all of us."

"But why him?" Skuld asked, "Why a mortal?"

"Love doesn't ask why Skuld." Belldandy said, "It doesn't see wither you're a goddess or mortal, it speaks from your heart." She turned and looked back up at the stars. "I met Keiichi when we were both very young. I had to leave and erase his memories of me. He let me do so, just so I wouldn't be punished. As I got older, I followed his life, watching as his heart remained kind and true." A smile appeared on her face. "And then I granted his wish, and his wish was me. It's like a dream, a dream come true."

"But dreams end." Skuld pointed out.

The smile faltered slightly on Belldandy's face.

"Yes." She whispered, turning from the sky and facing her sister. "Dreams do end. But then we're left with the memory of them."

Skuld stared at her sister's face. Belldandy was still smiling, but her eyes…..her eyes were hiding something. It was well known to both Urd and Skuld that Belldandy was very adapt at hiding her true emotions from those she cared about. Several times, Skuld had witnessed the results of Belldandy repressing her jealously of Keiichi. It was not pretty.

"Come on Skuld." Belldandy said as she rose to her feet. "We both need to try and get some sleep."

The two goddesses walked down the roof, then floated to the ground. They walked in silence to the caretaker's house where they all lived. Belldandy paused a moment just outside the door. She looked back up at the stars and stared a moment more, before following Skuld indoors.


	2. Chapter 1

A Goddess' Dreams

Part 1: The Dream

Chapter 1

One month later.

Keiichi opened his eyes as his alarm clock continued to announce the morning. With a groan, he sat up on his futon and slapped the alarm off. He glanced at the window to confirm that it was indeed morning. He rose to his feet and, after pausing at his dresser, opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall, heading towards the bathroom.

As he walked down the hall, he could just make out the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. Belldandy was already up and about, just like she had been the first one up every other morning previously.

'Well,' he thought, 'Not every morning.'

He briefly remembered back just weeks ago, when a rogue God named Celestine had tried to remake the Earth into his vision of 'paradise'. That it would have wiped out all the mortals didn't matter to him. All that mattered was his perfect world, and Belldandy. During one of his attempts to get at Belldandy, she had completely exhausted all her magic, causing her to fall asleep. Keiichi had awoken the next morning to find Belldandy asleep next to him.

Keiichi entered the bathroom and quickly bathed before changing into his work clothes. He exited the bathroom and headed down the hall towards the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, the sound of snores could be heard from Urd's room as the elder goddess slept off a night of drinking. The eldest of the sisters was a bit of a lush. True it was her secondary power source, but she drank even when she didn't need to. The odd thing was that he couldn't remember Urd picking up a bottle in recent memory.

Entering the dining area, Keiichi found Skuld already sitting at the table, fiddling with some device. She glanced up as he sat down.

"Morning."

"Morning Skuld." Keiichi replied. He and Skuld had been getting along better since Celestine. But he was curious to exactly what had changed in Skuld's mind. As far as he knew he was still treating her the same as when he had met her. Given her disdain at being referred to as 'a kid', he'd treated her as an adult. There was also the large amount of explosives that she tended to carry to consider.

Belldandy entered the dining room with his breakfast.

"Morning Keiichi." She said warmly as she set the food down before him.

Keiichi gently grabbed her hand in his.

"Morning Bell." He replied as he gazed up at her. Something had changed in Belldandy since Celestine. Keiichi wasn't exactly sure what, but she seemed different from how she had been before him. Of course, she had recovered a part of her memory that had been sealed off, much like his had been of their first encounter. He knew from sharing his body with Celestine exactly how the God had manipulated his Goddess girlfriend. The result had been Belldandy taking out several Yggdrasil Guardians assigned to capture Celestine. Realizing what she had done, Belldandy had gone catatonic shortly thereafter. With the memory sealed away, and a careful lie, Belldandy had been able to recover.

Belldandy smiled right back at him, then slowly pulled her hand from his to return to the kitchen. Keiichi watched her until she had vanished, then turned back to the table.

Skuld was looking at him.

Keiichi immediately paled. He'd forgotten all about her when Belldandy had entered. The youngest of the sisters normally exploded at Keiichi for even thinking about touching Belldandy.

Instead, she stared at him a moment longer, then turned her gaze back to the device in her hand.

Things had changed indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had just finished his breakfast when Urd finally stumbled out of bed.

"Good Morning." Keiichi said as Urd sat down.

"Don't use such disgusting words around me." Urd mumbled.

"Eh?"

"There is nothing 'good' about this 'morning'." Urd replied before her head hit the table top with a thud.

"Maybe if you wouldn't drink so much…." Skuld began.

"I get enough of that from Bell," Urd's muffled voice came from the table. "I don't need to hear it from you brat."

Skuld's eyes narrowed. For a brief moment, Keiichi wondered if he would be better off somewhere else. Then Skuld abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room past Belldandy as she entered with Urd's breakfast.

"What did you do now Urd?" Belldandy asked with a sigh.

"The usual." Came Urd's muffled reply.

Belldandy shook her head as she set Urd's breakfast on the table. She then turned to Keiichi.

"I'll go change and be out in a moment." She said before heading down the hall to her room.

Keiichi started to rise from the table.

"She's not sleeping you know."

Keiichi stopped and looked over at Urd. The eldest sister had lifted her head and was looking in the direction Belldandy had vanished.

"What?"

Urd turned to Keiichi.

"Come on K-boy! I know you've noticed the changes."

Keiichi sat back down.

"Yeah," he said, "I know."

"You're not the only one." Urd said, "Skuld came to me a day after……you know."

"Yeah."

"She hasn't sleep more then a few hours at night." Urd said, "Then she's up and outside. Skuld told me about it. Since then, I've been keeping watch on her."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow at this.

"You?" he asked, "When did you become……responsible?"

"Ooo don't use that word. You'll ruin my rep." Urd said with a smile, "You really think I was drinking late into the night?"

"You were watching her." Keiichi said.

"Yeah." Urd said with a sigh, "And you know Bell, she hides her bad feelings, puts on a smiling face and she claims everything's fine."

"Yeah," Keiichi said, "That's Belldandy alright. So what do we do?"

"'We'?" Urd repeated, "You mean you."

"Me?" Keiichi asked skeptically.

"Look K," Urd said, "She loves you. You love her. You're also the only one in either Heaven or Earth she'll listen to besides Kami-sama. If you ask her to talk to you, she will."

"Somehow I doubt I have that kind of power over a Goddess." Keiichi said.

"You'd be surprised K."

"Are you ready?"

Keiichi turned to see Belldandy now in her work clothes.

"Yeah." Keiichi said rising to his feet.

The two exited the house. Soon Urd heard the sound of the motorcycle starting up. The sound then faded as it drove away.

"They're gone?" Skuld asked as she reentered the dining room.

"Yeah." Urd replied. She turned and looked at her breakfast. "Ughh…..Maybe I shouldn't have had those drinks last night."

Skuld frowned. "I thought you stopped."

"I did." Urd muttered, "But seeing her so…….unhappy, I needed a pick me up."

Skuld's eyes narrowed.

"You need the pick me up? What about Onee-sama?!"

"I told Keiichi." Urd said.

"We're her FAMILY Urd!" Skuld snapped back, "Doesn't that word mean anything to you?"

"And Keiichi is the love of her life or have you forgotten?"

Skuld straightened.

"I haven't forgotten that." She growled.

"Good." Urd turned and left the room, leaving a slightly peeved young Goddess in her wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Whirlwind cycle shop.

"You know Morisato," Chihiro Fujimi said as she watched him work on a motorcycle, "You really baffle me."

"Eh?" Keiichi turned and looked at his boss.

"Actually," she said, " you and Belldandy baffle me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's take your girlfriend for a moment." Chihiro pointed through the window that separated the work area from the rest of the shop. Belldandy could be seen sweeping the floor.

"That girl has the body of a supermodel." Chihiro stated, "And can sing like no one I've ever heard before." She looked at Keiichi. "Now why on earth would she of all people want to get an Engineering degree?"

"Uhhh……" Keiichi stuttered.

"What's more…." Chihiro continued, "Is that you and she have the most unusual luck. You and she were the only ones on this campus to sort out Otaki and Tamiya's 'treasure' map and find these rings." She held up the two rings that Otaki and Tamiya had bought when they had asked Chihiro to marry them (of course not at the same time….geez…), and she now carried as 'trophy's of war'. "She also says the oddest things at times."

"Uhh well..I…."

"And then there's your reaction right now." Chihiro said pointing at Keiichi. "Whenever anyone starts digging into Belldandy and your's past, you get all flustered. Your own sister even agrees with me."

"You talked to Megumi?" Keiichi asked, his eyes widening.

"I've talked to everyone in the entire Motor Club." Chihiro replied, "Otaki and Tamiya even had a very interesting story about the night they met her."

"Oh."

"Sneaking her into the Boy's dorm?"

"I didn't….."

"Keiichi," Chihiro said, cutting him off, "Just what are you two hiding?"

"I……." Keiichi began, "I can't explain."

"Can't?" Chihiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not my secret to tell." Keiichi replied looking down at the wrench in his hands. "It's……complicated."

"Right." Chihiro turned and started to leave the work area. She paused at the door. "Keiichi, it's not that we don't trust you, or her. Everyone agrees that you two make a great couple and that Belldandy is the sweetest person we've ever met." She turned and looked back at him. "But we just have so many questions."

"I know." Keiichi replied, "Maybe someday………they can be answered."

Chihiro smiled.

"I'll hold you to that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night on the way home from the Whirlwind, Keiichi deviated the motorcycle from the usual path. Belldandy looked up at him from the sidecar, confusion on her face. She knew something was troubling him, she'd felt it when she'd gone into the work area to sweep.

"Keiichi?" she asked.

He glanced at her slightly, before returning his gaze to the road.

"Just a little side trip." He said.

Belldandy accepted that for the moment. She settled back in her seat and waited.

Keiichi finally brought the motorcycle to a stop on a little outlook on the side of a hill. From there, the two had an unimpeded view of Nekomi. They could even make out the temple complex.

Keiichi climbed off the motorcycle, then set his helmet on the seat. He then walked a short distance to the edge of the overlook. Belldandy followed him a moment later.

"What is it?" she asked softly, "Did Chihiro say something to you?"

"In a way." Keiichi replied, " She….she asked about you."

"Me?" Belldandy was surprised.

"About……..things." Keiichi said, "About why you're here and……" He sighed and turned to face her. "She asked about things that are hard to answer, without telling her what you are."

Belldandy nodded in understanding.

"Without telling her I'm a Goddess."

"I hate keeping it from them." Keiichi said, "Especially my parents and Megumi. It feels like…….I don't trust them."

"I know." Belldandy hated it too, "But if we told them………"

"I know." Keiichi replied, "It would affect their beliefs, their faith."

"I'm sorry Keiichi." Belldandy whispered, "I know it's a burden…."

"It's not your fault." Keiichi said, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "And I hardly see you and your sisters as burdens."

Belldandy smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Keiichi."

They stood there a moment, watching the sun move beyond the hills.

"Bell?"

"Yes Keiichi?"

"Are you alright?"

Belldandy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem yourself." Keiichi replied, "Ever since……..Celestine."

Belldandy stiffened. Keiichi felt her do it and gently turned her so that he was looking into her face.

"It's what happened with those Guardians isn't it?" he asked.

Belldandy's lip began to quiver slightly as she stared at him.

"It's ok Bell." Keiichi said softly, taking her face in his hands, "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" she exclaimed as tears began to run down her cheeks "I……I….."

"I know." Keiichi said softly, "When Celestine was with me, I saw what happened."

Belldandy's eyes went wide.

"You…. You….saw?"

Keiichi nodded.

"You must hate me!" Belldandy tried to turn away, but Keiichi refused to let her.

"I don't hate you Bell." Keiichi said, "I never could. And you shouldn't bottle it up inside, it will only make it worse."

Belldandy finally gave up struggling and simply sagged into Keiichi's arms.

"I know it's painful." Keiichi continued, his voice still soft and caring, "But I'm here for you."

Belldandy slowly lifted her arms and hugged herself tightly to Keiichi.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Keiichi smiled and held her tightly in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want you to accompany me." Celestine said as he stood on the platform overlooking Heaven. A young Belldandy stood beside him, looking up at her teacher. "With your help Belldandy, I know the wishes of the weak are sure to be fulfilled at long last."

Belldandy stared at him, still in shock from watching him destroy the Judgment Gate just moments earlier.

"All people will be treated equally." Celestine continued, "I want to offer as much assistance I can to those who are suffering."

Before Belldandy could reply, a strange sound filled the air. She and Celestine turned to see five Yggdrasil Guardians appearing. They five turned and faced Celestine, pointing their staffs towards the God. Blue lightning flashed out, trapping Celestine.

Belldandy watched in horror as Celestine twisted and cried out in pain.

"No…….. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" she screamed as she sent her Angel, Blessed Bell, forth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat up in a cold sweat. She held her head in her hands a moment, breathing heavily. After several minutes, she lifted her head and looked around. She was on her futon, in her bedroom. The small alarm clock beside her bed claimed it was only two in the morning.

"Just like the other nights." She murmured. She grabbed her robe as she rose to her feet and pulled it on as she headed out into the hall.

The house was quiet, but for the soft snores coming from the other bedrooms.

She walked down the hall and stepped outside. Banpei and Sigel, Skuld's robots, both looked in her direction a moment, before resuming their nightly patrol. The Goddess walked out into the middle of the yard and looked up into the star filled sky.

"Are you still praying for my happiness Celestine?" she asked the stars. "Even with my Keiichi, I don't feel happy. Not with knowing what I have done."

"You out here again?"

Belldandy looked behind her.

"Down here!"

The Goddess looked down to find a gray rat sitting before her.

"Hello Gan-chan." Belldandy said softly.

"Hello Gan-chan" the rat mimicked, "Is that all you can say after you let that cat in here?"

"Welsper?" "Belldandy asked, "She hasn't chased after you has she?"

"Nah." Gan-chan replied, "She leaves us alone. But still…a demon cat?"

Belldandy smiled slightly, "She needed a place to stay."

"Right." Gan-chan replied, "So what are you doing out here?"

Belldandy looked back to the stars.

"Seeking answers." She replied.

"But you're a Goddess!"

"That doesn't mean I have all the answers Gan."

"Well," the rat said, "What was the question?"

"I did a horrible thing long ago." Belldandy whispered, "I was kept from remembering it, but after my old mentor returned……I remembered."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Gan-chan said.

"It was." Belldandy said, her voice barely a whisper now, "I'm a horrid person."

"You are not!" Gan-chan shouted, bouncing slightly, "You're the sweetest person I know! You wouldn't harm a fly! Besides, college boy doesn't seem to think you're horrid."

"No." The Goddess replied, "He doesn't."

"He does know, right?"

"He knows."

"So why are you out here in the middle of the night talking to a rat?! Go to him!"

Belldandy allowed herself to smile.

"When did you get so smart Gan-chan?"

"Me smart?!?" Gan-chan rolled his eyes. "Hardly!"

"Arigato Gan." Belldandy said before reentering the house.

Gan-chan let out a sigh.

"You did good rat."

Gan-chan looked over his shoulder to see the black cat with a white star on it's forehead approaching.

"You said exactly what she needed to hear." The cat continued.

"Think they'll get married?" Gan asked.

Welsper stared at the house silently, a faraway look on her face.

"I don't know." She replied softly. She then turned to the rat.

"She's happy with him." Welsper said, "Far happier then she'd be without him." The cat then turned and padded off into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi slowly began to wake as he heard his door slide open. He turned his head and opened his eyes just in time to see Belldandy step in and closed his door.

"Bell?" he said softly, "What is it?"

Belldandy walked over beside him and knelt down.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said softly, "But I……I had a bad dream."

Keiichi sat up and looked into Belldandy's eyes. He could tell she was upset at what she had dreamed. Given his recent conversation with her, he knew exactly what it was she had dreamed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Belldandy shook her head.

"No. I just……." In the dim light, he thought he saw her cheeks darken slightly, "I was wondering if I could………You still need sleep and……." Suddenly she was standing up again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you." She started to leave.

"Do you……want to sleep here?" Keiichi asked, feeling his cheeks redden.

Belldandy turned back to look at him, her face even redder then before.

"I don't want to be a bother."

Keiichi smiled. "You aren't a bother Bell." He moved over on the futon, leaving a space for her to lay down, then flipped open the covers.

Belldandy didn't hesitate. She walked over and laid down beside Keiichi. He quickly placed the covers over her, then lay back down. As he got comfortable, he felt Belldandy's arms go around him and a weight on his chest. Glancing down, he saw she had moved her head onto his chest, using it as a pillow. He brought his hand up and slowly began to rub her back.

"Thank you Keiichi." She said softly.

"Good night Bell." Keiichi said softly.

"Good…….night…" Belldandy replied as she slowly drifted off.

Keiichi lay for a moment, listening to her soft snores as he continued to rub her back.

Sometime later, Keiichi too fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a yawn, Skuld stepped out of her room and shuffled down the hall to the dining room, her eyes barely open. She sat down at the table and mumbled a good morning.

Silence met her ears.

She lifted her head, opened her eyes, and peered around.

Nothing.

No one else was up. Not even Belldandy.

Skuld turned and looked at the clock. A frown appeared on her face. Eight o'clock. Sure, it was the weekend, but someone was usually awake by now. Almost always it was Belldandy.

Skuld stood up and walked to the door. She peered outside towards the shed that Keiichi stored his motorcycle in.

The BMW was still there.

Skuld frowned, then noticed Banpei and Sigel standing nearby.

"Hey." She called out to the robots.

Bleep?

"Yes Mistress Skuld?"

Skuld winced at Sigel's greeting.

"I thought I told you to knock off the Mistress stuff?" the Goddess said.

Sigel blinked, "But you are my creator."

"Yeah but…" Skuld shook her head. "Nevermind that. Have you seen Onee-sama or Keiichi?"

"We last saw her at 2:04:36 this morning," Sigel replied.

Skuld blinked. "She was up again? Why didn't you get me?"

"We were about to, but you said to wake you if she was alone."

"Who was she with?"

"A rat."

"Gan-chan." Skuld muttered.

Sigel nodded. "She then went back inside."

"Thanks." Skuld said. She turned and reentered the house. She stood in the dining room a moment, then headed down the hall to the room marked 'Everyone's Tearoom'. Carefully sliding open the door, she peered inside.

Belldandy's futon still lay on the floor, the covers in disarray. But no Goddess. Skuld frowned.

'She didn't return to bed.' She thought. 'And she wasn't in my room. I doubt she'd go to Urd's……. Maybe she….." Skuld shook her head. "Nah she couldn't have……. He wouldn't……"

She turned and hurried across the hall to Keiichi's room. She hurriedly opened the door and entered. She paused just a step inside the room, her eyes wide in shock.

There was Belldandy, laying curled up in Keiichi's arms under the sheets. Skuld's first instinct was to pull out a Skuld Bomb and blow Keiichi sky-high. Her bomb had just cleared her shirt when she noticed it.

Belldandy was smiling in her sleep.

Tossing the bomb aside, Skuld silently moved across the floor, knelt beside the bed, and stared at the two. Belldandy, still in her robe, had her arms wrapped around Keiichi, using his chest as a pillow. If Keiichi was in any discomfort, it didn't show on his face. Both seemed quite happy and peaceful.

Skuld stared at the two for a moment longer, then rose to her feet and left the room, closing the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd floated out into the dining room, let out a yawn as she landed at the table. Skuld was already sitting there poking at a plate of eggs. Urd glanced in the kitchen, but saw no sign of the middle sister. Nor was there any sign of Keiichi.

"Hey brat!" Urd said, "Where's Bell and K?"

Skuld pushed her eggs around the plate with her fork, as if they doing laps.

"Not here." She replied.

Urd frowned. As a Goddess, she could tell when someone was telling the truth and when they were lying. Of course, Goddesses themselves must tell the truth, at least the First Class ones. Technically, Second Class Goddesses could lie…….but it was frowned on and tended to hinder anyone trying to move up a rank.

Skuld seemed to be telling the truth, but Urd felt something was off. She couldn't quite place the feeling though. Perhaps it was a quirk of her being half-demon. She decided to let it slide.

"So where's breakfast?" Urd asked.

Skuld shrugged.

"Well you got scrambled eggs somehow." Urd growled.

Skuld rolled her eyes up and glared at Urd.

"I made them!" Skuld snapped, "So if you want anything you'll have to make it yourself!"

Urd stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"You expect me to do domestic work?!?!" she exclaimed, "Are you crazy?!"

"Belldandy does it!" Skuld said.

"Well I'm not Belldandy!" Urd snapped back. She turned and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Skuld called out.

"Out to find food!" Urd headed down the path and out into the street, leaving Skuld alone in the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi's eyes flickered as the morning sun hit them through the window. He slowly turned his head to look at the alarm clock.

9:00am.

Keiichi's eyes widened in surprise. He'd slept in! He started to rise, but something was weighing him down. He looked at his chest to find a pile of honey brown hair there. He stared blankly at it a moment before his fogged memory of last night became clear.

'That's right.' He thought, 'Belldandy had a nightmare.'

He lifted a hand and gently moved her hair out of her face. Belldandy was still asleep, and looked very peaceful and happy. He felt guilty that he was going to have to wake her up.

Nature was calling.

"Bell." He said softly.

Seeing no response, he began to slowly rub her back before saying her name again. This time the Goddess stirred slightly, before her arms tightened their grip around Keiichi and she buried her face into Keiichi's chest. She also mumbled something, but Keiichi couldn't quite make it out.

"Bell." Keiichi said again, his hand still rubbing her back.

This time Belldandy lifted her head up. Sleep filled blue eyes met Keiichi's brown ones. Keiichi smiled at her. She offered one of her own in return. That's when he noticed it. Since Celestine, he had seen the hurt in Belldandy's eyes over what had happened. Now that hurt seemed lessened.

"Good morning Bell." He said, gently sliding a hand through her hair.

"Good morning Keiichi." Belldandy replied, "What time is it?"

"Nine."

Belldandy's eyes went wide.

"Oh my! I overslept!" She rose to her feet and started towards the door.

Keiichi sat up and looked down at his lap. Before he could do anything else, her arms pulled him into a hug from behind.

"Thank you for last night." She whispered.

Keiichi reached up and placed his hand on hers.

"I'm here for you Bell." He said, "You don't have to hide anything from me."

Belldandy moved her head onto his shoulder.

"I know you're here." She said, "But sometimes it's hard for me to………"

"I know Bell." Keiichi replied, turning his head to face her. "I know you'd rather hide your negative feelings from everyone. But you're only hurting yourself."

"But I'm….."

"You're not only a Goddess First Class to me." Keiichi whispered, "You're also the woman I love. She doesn't have to hide anything from me, even if it hurts."

The room was completely silent. Belldandy had closed her eyes, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"Arigato Keiichi." She whispered before moving forward and meeting his lips with hers.

They held the kiss for a moment, then broke it.

"I'll go make breakfast." Belldandy said before standing up and leaving the room. Keiichi smirked as he watched her practically float out. He then stretched his arms.

"Well Keiichi," he said top himself, "It looks like it's going to be a great day!"

He rose to his feet and went to his dresser to find clothes for the day. On his way there, his foot slammed into an object.

"OW!" he shouted, grabbing his foot. He sat down on the floor and rubbed his foot. Then he looked around for what he'd hit.

"What was…." His eyes widened as he spotted the object in question. Something that hadn't been in his room the night before.

A Skuld Bomb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy entered the dinging room and found Skuld seated at the table, her face buried in some technical magazine.

"Good Morning Skuld." She said cheerfully.

Skuld's eyes appeared just over the magazine.

"Morning Onee-sama." She replied.

"I'm sorry I overslept." Belldandy continued as she moved into the kitchen, "I'll make you something extra special to make up for……"

"I already ate."

Belldandy paused and looked at her youngest sister.

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Belldandy looked at the counter a moment. "Did Urd……?"

"I made it." Skuld said, her face back in the magazine. "Urd's out."

"I see." Belldandy seemed lost for a moment. "Well then I'll just make some for Keiichi and myself."

As she began to prepare breakfast for herself and Keiichi, her mortal love entered the dining room.

Keiichi paused just inside the dining room. He could hear Belldandy in the kitchen, already humming as she worked. But he didn't look that way. His eyes were fixed on the person currently giving him a glare. The Technical Magazine now lay discarded on the table as the twelve-year old goddess devoted her attention to him. Keiichi shifted nervously under her gaze.

"We need to talk." Skuld said in a tone that said 'no' was an unacceptable answer.


	3. Chapter 2

THANK GODDESS FOR MULTIPLE HARDDRIVES!!!!!!!

Um…yes…I lost my primary last week……

Fortunately…..

I save all my fics on a different one. ;)

Oh I'm gonna get some nasty e-mails soon………

Chapter 2

Keiichi swallowed with some difficulty.

"Talk?" he squeaked.

"Talk." Skuld stated firmly. "Without Onee-sama present."

Keiichi could only nod.

Seeing this, Skuld rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen where Belldandy was working.

"Can Keiichi take me into town?" she asked, "I need to picked up a few things."

"I don't see any problem with that." Belldandy replied as she made breakfast, "Just be sure to ask Keiichi."

Skuld smiled. "Oh I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Keiichi and Skuld were walking side by side through downtown Nekomi. In some ways, it reminded Keiichi of the last time he had gone into town with Skuld. He found out later that Urd had been causing things to happen to them, thinking that Skuld was falling for Keiichi. In reality, Skuld had just felt the first few surges of her powers.

He was also nervous considering the bomb he found in his bedroom. That alone told him Skuld knew he and Belldandy had shared a bed the night before. Though they only slept, the young Goddess had no way of knowing that.

Skuld noticed Keiichi's nervous glances and finally decided to put him at ease.

"I'm not mad at you Keiichi." She said.

Keiichi glanced at her.

"You aren't?" he asked.

"No."

"But the bomb…….."

Skuld had forgotten about the bomb she'd intended to blow Keiichi up with. She grabbed his arm and led him into an ice cream shop. They sat down in a booth and ordered. After her sundae had arrived and the waitress left, Skuld turned her gaze onto Keiichi.

"I'll admit, I was mad when I found you. I did intend to blow you sky high."

Keiichi gulped.

"What stopped you?" he asked nervously.

"Onee-sama."

Keiichi blinked.

"But she was asleep."

Skuld nodded. "Exactly."

Keiichi stared at Skuld confused.

"Ok, I'm lost."

"You make her happy." Skuld stated, pointing her spoon at him. "When I saw her this morning, she was smiling and sleeping more peacefully then she has since………. Celestine."

"She had a bad dream last night." Keiichi said, "It was about then, the things she did. It bothers her. I told her she shouldn't hold it in, that I was here for her."

"She does tend to hide her negative emotions, doesn't she?" Skuld said softly.

"Until they burst, like her jealousy." Keiichi replied.

"It's one of her few bad habits." Skuld stared at her sundae a moment. "One that you are breaking her of."

Keiichi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"She came to you last night. Normally she'd just go outside and look at the stars, but she came to you and told you her problem. You're the one she allows to get close to the real Belldandy." Skuld poked at her sundae. "That's how I know………….you are meant to be." She looked up at Keiichi. "You love, protect, share your weaknesses, and heal each other." Skuld looked away. "Maybe that's why I hated you."

"Skuld, " Keiichi said softly, "She still loves you and Urd."

"I know."

"And someday," Keiichi began. He hesitated a moment, before deciding to continue, "…..actually now, you have my love as well."

Skuld turned and looked at the mortal curiously.

"You love me?" she asked.

Keiichi smiled. "You and Urd, are a part of Belldandy. You are her family. As a result, my love for her extends to you."

Skuld blushed slightly. She quickly began to eat her sundae, trying to hide her embarrassment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, the two were walking past a row of shops. Skuld paused a moment in front of a jewelry store. In the window display were many rings.

"Keiichi." She called out, still looking at the window.

"What?" Keiichi walked over to where the young Goddess stood.

"When are you going to marry Onee-sama?"

"Ah…..ah…" Keiichi stuttered, "er….I ….uh….."

Skuld smirked.

"Well mister, when you think you're ready to, let me know." She looked back at the display. "I'll help you find one. I owe you that."

"Thanks Skuld."

"But you owe me something."

"Eh?" Keiichi asked, puzzled.

"Urd doesn't know about the sleeping arrangement last night."

Keiichi paled. If the Elder Goddess ever found out about that, he and Belldandy would never hear the end of it.

"What do you want?" he squeaked.

"Nothing bad." Skuld replied. "So don't worry."

She then turned and started walking again, Keiichi trailing behind in her wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Belldandy was humming to herself in the kitchen when Keiichi and Skuld arrived back home. Keiichi entered the kitchen unnoticed by Belldandy. He smiled as she occasionally sang a spoken word to the dough she was mixing. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Keiichi!" she said happily. She turned around and returned the hug. "Did you and Skuld have a good time?"

"We talked." He replied.

"About?"

"She saw us this morning."

Belldandy backed away and looked at Keiichi curiously.

"Of course she saw us Keiichi." She replied, "We all had breakfast together. Well except for Urd….."

"No Bell." Keiichi said, shaking his head, "She saw us before that……."

"Before….." Belldandy's eyes went wide in understanding. "She didn't hurt you did she? Oh! Urd probably knows too! Oh! She'll probably…."

"Bell." Keiichi said firmly, "Skuld only wanted to talk. And Urd does not know."

Belldandy relaxed slightly, then let her head rest against Keiichi's shoulder. He simply moved his arms around her and held her, rubbing her back slightly.

Skuld briefly peered into the kitchen and saw the two. She felt a momentary pang of jealously and hurt, but shook it off.

That was the old Skuld.

The new Skuld must move forward.

She headed to her room and quickly closed the door behind her. Sigel and Banpei both turned towards her from where they were recharging.

"Banpei, Sigel." Skuld stated as she approached them.

Bleep?

"Yes Mistress?"

Skuld cringed at being called Mistress, but shook it off.

"I have a new task for you."

"What is the task?" Sigel asked.

"It's going to be a difficult one." Skuld said, "Should Belldandy wake in the middle of the night and go into Keiichi's bedroom, I want you to help keep that from Urd."

Sigel and Banpei both looked at each other. This was a rather odd order coming from their Mistress.

"Mistress?" Sigel asked.

Skuld turned and moved to stand by her window, looking out.

"Belldandy and Keiichi deserve their happiness." Skuld said softly. "Without Urd interfering."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months went by peacefully. Urd remained in the dark regarding Belldandy's nocturnal habits. It was becoming quite the norm for Belldandy to go to sleep in her room, only to wind up joining Keiichi before the night was over.

Not that Keiichi minded.

Everything was moving along smoothly………

Sadly, a large bump in the road lay ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara glared at the temple from rooftop some several hundred feet away. Any closer, and she risked revealing her presence to those damn robots, to say nothing of the Goddesses.

Hell had been plunged into chaos several months back. A rogue God had gotten his hands on and activated the ultimate destruction program, beginning the end of the world. The God had been stopped, by Belldandy and company.

They'd been giving time to celebrate. Now Mara was back to give them Hell.

"Get ready," Mara growled, "cause the bitch is back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi stared blankly at the vehicle parked before him in the Whirlwind's garage.

"What?" He asked, looking to where Chihiro, Tamiya, Otaki, and Sora stood.

"Fuel Cell racer." Chihiro said, "It uses hydrogen to produce power, leaving water behind as waste."

"I know what a fuel cell is." Keiichi said, "But why is it here?"

"The Motor Club as entered an Alternative Fuel race." Sora explained, "Other teams are using solar power, fuel cells, even something called 'bio-diesel'."

"Ok." Keiichi said, looking back to the car. "So who's going to drive it?"

"Well……." Tamiya began, looking rather sheepishly at Keiichi.

Keiichi sighed. "Let me guess…… you want me to race it."

"Actually…." Chihiro said, "We were leaning towards either Sora or Belldandy, whichever is lighter."

"I get it. Less weight requires less power to move it."

"Exactly." Chihiro said, "And we need every edge we can get. Aoshima's in the race as well."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Keiichi grumbled. He then looked up. "You are going to ask Belldandy if she's interested in driving right?"

Chihiro smiled. "I'm not asking her. You are."

"Me?!"

"That girl has never turned down a single request you've made of her." Chihiro said with a smirk. "Makes me wonder when you'll ask her the big one."

"CHIHIRO!!!" A very flustered Keiichi shouted.

"Alright lover boy." Chihiro said with a chuckle. "Now go ask her."

Keiichi tried to glare back at his boss, but wasn't able to put much into it. He left the garage area and entered the main shop. Belldandy was humming as she dusted behind the counter.

"Bell?" Keiichi called out, causing his girlfriend to look up. Her eyes immediately widened.

"Keiichi!" she said as she hurried to him. "Your face is all red! Are you feeling ok?" She quickly placed her hand on his forehead. "If you need a healing spell I can….."

"No." Keiichi said, gently removing her hand from his forehead and lowering it. He continued to hold her hand as he spoke. "I was just in the garage with Chihiro and the others. They want to know if you'd be willing to be the driver for a race."

"Of course." Belldandy said without batting an eye.

"Bell." Keiichi said softly. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But they are our friends." Belldandy stated, "Of course I want to help them in anyway I can."

Keiichi smiled. 'Typical Belldandy.' He thought. Then he remembered the other thing. "You are not the only possible driver. They do have another possibility."

"Oh?"

"Sora."

"Ah." She replied with a nod. "And how do they intend to choose between us? A race?"

"They uhh…." Keiichi hesitated slightly. He wasn't quite sure how to phrase this to Belldandy. "The one that will drive will be the lighter of you two."

For one of the few times since he'd met her, Keiichi found himself before a shocked Belldandy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon letting them know that she agreed, Chihiro had kicked out everyone but Sora and Belldandy for the 'weigh-in'.

"It's not proper for a women to reveal her age, or her weight." Chihiro had snapped before closing the door.

"So who do you think it will be?" Otaki asked.

"My bets on Miss Belldandy." Tamiya grumbled. "She has this…..grace about her. Very light on her feet."

Keiichi gave Tamiya a curious look.

"Then there's also the fact we weighed that bike she and Keiichi rode on." Tamiya continued, "You know, the RS80?"

"Oh yeah."

"You weighed the bike?" Keiichi asked.

"Of course!" Tamiya replied. "And then knowing how much you weighed, I guessed Miss Belldandy's weight." He then gave Keiichi a curious glance. "Which reminds me, you need to add a few extra pounds of muscle on you."

Before Keiichi could come up with a reply, the doors to the Whirlwind opened to reveal Chihiro and Sora. Both had rather odd looks on their faces.

"Well…" Chihiro finally said after a moment. "We have a driver……."

"Is it Miss Belldandy?" Otaki asked.

"no." Sora answered. "It's me."

"YOU!?!?!" came three surprised male voices.

"Yeah….." Sora answered, looking back at the Whirlwind.

"Where's Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

Sora walked away. Chihiro scratched her head a moment.

"She's…..inside." she finally said.

Keiichi frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I think the scale surprised her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi entered the Whirlwind to find Belldandy staring silently at the bathroom scale that sat on the floor before her. After a moment, she stepped on it, then watched the dial until it stopped moving. Just as quickly she stepped off.

"Bell?"

Belldandy jumped at the sound of Keiichi's voice.

"Keiichi!" she let out a surprised gasp. "I….uh…."

"It's ok Bell." Keiichi said. "Chihiro told be you were a little surprised by your weight."

"The scale is wrong." Belldandy replied.

"Bell……"

"The scale is wrong!" Belldandy repeated, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Keiichi walked up to his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bell," he said softly, "It's just a scale."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Belldandy shouted, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

Keiichi took several steps back.

"I don't care how much you weigh….." he started.

"You don't understand……" Belldandy said before turning and vanishing in the chrome of a nearby headlight.

"Bell wait!" Keiichi tried to grab her hand, but just missed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weight doesn't have the same meaning for Goddesses as it does mortals." Skuld said softly.

She and Keiichi were sitting in Skuld's room, one of the few places Urd dared not to go. Belldandy herself was shut up in her own room, refusing to exit.

"What do you mean?" Keiichi asked.

Skuld turned her head towards the floor and was silent.

"Skuld," Keiichi pleaded, "Please help me understand."

The young goddess finally looked up.

"It's her heart Keiichi." She finally said, "A goddess's weight depends on the burdens placed on their heart. The greater the burden, the greater the weight."

"But Belldandy doesn't have any……." Keiichi's voice trailed off. "Celestine."

"Hmm?"

"The memories." Keiichi said in realization, "She's weighed down by the memories of what she did with Celestine." He then sighed. "It's with her forever isn't it."

Skuld nodded silently.

"You can never forget the people you meet…." Keiichi continued, "Or the things that have happened."

"She was forgiven that indiscretion." Skuld added softly, "But she hasn't forgiven herself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Keiichi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Belldandy.

From the beginning, she was a very understanding and forgiving person. It was very rare for Belldandy to lose her temper, in fact Keiichi could only count on one hand the times she had lost it. She forgave everyone who transgressed against her, himself, or her sisters. She even forgave the Demoness Mara.

Only one person seemed to be denied her forgiveness.

Herself.

Even if others forgave her, she still carried the guilt with her longer. Eventually she would be her normal cheerful self.

But the Celestine incident seemed to be something that the goddess would never get over.

The door to his room then slid open. Keiichi turned his head just as it closed. Soft footsteps padded across the floor to his bedside. Without saying a word, Keiichi moved over and lifted the sheets. A warm body quickly moved into the bed beside him. After several moments of shifting, Keiichi found himself eye to eye with Belldandy.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered.

Keiichi moved his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Belldandy returned the hug just as tightly.

"Skuld explained it to me." Keiichi said. He felt her tense in his arms. "We've already covered this. I don't hate you." His hand slowly began to rub her back. After a few minutes of this, Belldandy began to relax. She shifted so that her body was now partially laying on his, her head resting on his chest.

"Keiichi?"

"Yes Bell?"

"How did you become such an understanding and caring person?"

"I learned by watching my girlfriend." Keiichi replied with a smile. "She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

It may have been Keiichi's imagination, but after he said those words, he could swear that weight on his body had decreased slightly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning found a tired Skuld shuffling into the dining room. She dropped down into her spot at the table, almost directly across from Keiichi. He gave her a warm 'Good morning' before returning to the morning paper. From the kitchen came the sounds of a happily humming Belldandy.

Skuld's eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced into the kitchen, then back at Keiichi.

"You didn't take Onee-sama's purity did you?"

"I…er…what?!?!" Keiichi dropped the paper in surprise.

Skuld glared at Keiichi. "You heard what I said. Is she still a vir…?"

"WE SLEPT!" Keiichi called out, "Just slept!"

"Keiichi!" Belldandy chided gently as she brought out a plate of food for him. "You'll wake Urd and….oh Good morning Skuld."

Skuld slowly shifted her eyes onto her sister. Belldandy stepped back, surprised by the look her youngest sister was giving her.

"Keiichi didn't take advantage of you did he?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy straightened up and gave Skuld a slight glare of her own.

"Wither he did so or not, it isn't any of your business." She then turned on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

"Skuld," Keiichi said softly, causing the young goddess to look back at him. "She came to me like she did the other nights. We just slept, nothing else happened."

Skuld closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling it.

"I know Keiichi." Skuld said, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I know. It's……..old habits die hard you know?"

Keiichi smiled. "Yeah I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Sora Hasagawa was just leaving her apartment. Having just been named the driver for the motor club's latest vehicle, she was on her way to meet the others and begin a morning of practice driving.

Unnoticed by her as she walked down the sidewalk, a dark shadow followed.

Sora was just passing an alley when the shadow lunged. Sora let out a cry as she suddenly found herself slammed up against the alley wall by a red eyed blond haired woman.

"Don't hurt me!" Sora pleaded, "Take my money! Just don't hurt me!"

"I don't want your money." The woman hissed, "I want your body!"

"HEL…" Sora's cry suddenly cut off.

Moments later Sora stepped out from the alley alone. She glanced up and down the street, her eyes briefly glowing red. She then continued towards the practice area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi and several members of the motor club were making final adjustments to the fuel-cell car as Chihiro and Belldandy looked on. Chihiro's eyes kept glancing to the woman beside her. Belldandy's face remained oddly neutral since her arrival with Keiichi.

"Are you alright Belldandy?" Chihiro finally asked, "You seem……kind of out of it."

"I'm fine." Belldandy replied.

"About yesterday……I know you were upset….."

Belldandy shook her head. "It was nothing. I was just surprised."

Chihiro gave Belldandy an odd look, then noticed Sora walking towards them.

"About time you got here Hasagawa!" she called out.

"I got delayed by traffic." Sora replied, "I just had a devil of a time getting here……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi Morisato, sister of Keiichi, watched the Motor Club's latest vehicle tear through the test track. Nearby on a platform, Chihiro, Tamiya, and Otaki were watching a stopwatch and offering quiet comments to each other. The rest of the Motor club was seated watching the track. All, that is, but one.

Belldandy was standing a bit of distance away from the others. Megumi thought that was rather odd. Her brother's girlfriend was usually right in the midst of everything. Then Megumi saw the look on Belldandy's face. She seemed troubled, on edge almost. She seemed to be following the vehicle's progress, but every so often, her eyes would dart to where Keiichi was standing.

Megumi watched her for a moment, then walked up behind her.

"Nice day isn't it?" she asked, causing the other girl to jump.

"Oh!" Belldandy gasped, "Megumi!"

"It's very unusual for anyone to startle you." Megumi said softly, "And the last time I saw that look on your face you'd lost your memory. So, spill. What's wrong?" Megumi looked off to the side. "Did Keiichi do something?"

Belldandy looked back at Keiichi.

"No." she replied, "He's…..he's been wonderful."

"Then what is it?"

"It's…..complicated." Belldandy answered, "I'm not sure if you'd understand."

Megumi shrugged. "It's obviously bothering you, whatever it is. I may not be 'all knowing', but if it helps you to talk about it……."

Belldandy gave her love's sister a small smile.

"I'll remember that."

The two turned and watched the car race about, to the shouts of encouragement from Tamiya and Otaki.

"So when are you and Keiichi going get married?"

Belldandy's eyes went wide as her head snapped to Megumi.

"What?!"

"Bell," Megumi said, "You and Keiichi have been dating for years! I'm surprised you haven't even slept……." Megumi's eyes widened as Belldandy's face went bright red. "You didn't…….he….oh wow……."

"We just slept." Belldandy quickly said, "I've been having nightmares and he's comforted me."

Megumi smirked. "Comforted how?"

"We haven't…."

"Hey Sora watch it!"

The two turned to see the car sliding slightly as it went through a turn near where the platform Keiichi the others were timing from. It just barely clung to the pavement as it raced on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop fighting it you little brat!"

"I won't let you hurt them!"

"Geez…..even the kid's sister was easier then this one……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy frowned as the car went by her. Something didn't feel quite right. She almost had her finger on it when Megumi spoke again.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Hmm?" Belldandy looked back at Megumi.

"What kind of nightmares? Obviously they have to be pretty bad for you to go to Keiichi."

Belldandy hesitated slightly before answering.

"It's related to the….other thing."

"The one that's too complicated for me to understand right?"

"Yes."

"And Keiichi can?"

"Well……"

Megumi crossed her arms and stared at Belldandy long and hard.

"I know there's some big secret you and your sisters are keeping." She said, "And I know Keiichi's in on it. Are your nightmares related to that? Is Keiichi in danger?"

"I….he….." Belldandy was now very rattled. She knew the only way out of this was to tell Megumi exactly what she and her sisters were. But to tell her now…..in front of everyone……

"Can we speak of this later today?" Belldandy asked, her voice sounding very defeated.

Megumi could only stare at her brother's girlfriend in shock. Never had she heard Belldandy sound like this.

Before Megumi could reply, the sound of squealing tires filled the air.

"LOOK OUT!!!" someone screamed as the car missed the turn and slammed into supports for the platform. Keiichi, Chihiro, Tamiya, and Otaki all tumbled through the air.

Megumi let out a scream.

Hundreds of thoughts raced through Belldandy's head, first and foremost, Keiichi's safety and the safety of the others.

Her secret be damned.

Belldandy raised her arms and began to chant, causing everyone to snap their heads to her.

A glow appeared just above Belldandy's head. The four falling people suddenly stopped falling, and then were slowly lowered safely to the ground. As soon as they were down, Belldandy dropped her hands and raced to Keiichi's side.

"Keiichi!!" she shouted before engulfing him in a hug.

"I'm fine Bell." Keiichi said softly, comforting his girlfriend. "I'm alright."

"Sora!" came a few shouts. Several motor club members raced to the car. Before they got there, the driver's door violently exploded outward. Everyone watched as a fuming Sora exited the car.

"Damn you Belldandy!" she snarled, "I'll get you yet!"

"Sora?" Chihiro called out in shock.

"No…." Keiichi looked down to see Belldandy staring hard at Sora. "It's her….." The Goddess said with a hint of anger.

Keiichi knew immediately who it was.

"Mara!" He snapped, "You leave Sora alone!"

'Sora' smirked. "Or what mortal? You have no power over me!"

"But I do." Belldandy rose to her feet, glaring at 'Sora' angrily. "Begone Demon or else!"

'Sora' stared at the Goddess a moment.

"You're bluffing."

"I've had a very trying time in the last several months." Belldandy replied, her voice sounded very dangerous.

"Know what…." 'Sora' said. A figure burst out of Sora and upwards towards the sky. Sora herself felled to the ground, immediately surrounded by the Motorclub. Belldandy's eyes followed the figure though. It was, of course, Mara.

"I'll just let you have her." Mara said, "She's a little young for my tastes anyway." She then vanished with a cackle.

Belldandy stared at the sky where Mara had been for a moment longer before looking to where Sora was now sitting up with the rest of the motorclub. Every eye was now on her, staring at her.

She didn't even need to use her powers to know what they were thinking, their faces said it all.

Curiosity, confusion, shock…..even anger and betrayal.

Belldandy crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and bowed her head towards the ground, not wanting to meet the gazes of those she considered friends. Someone stepped in front of her and placed their hands on her shoulders, pulling her gently towards them. She didn't need to look to know that it was Keiichi. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I think," Keiichi said, "We all need to have a long talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later at the Clubhouse, Keiichi had finished his explanation. All the members of the club who had been present were sitting before him. Off in a corner by herself was Belldandy. Her eyes had yet to meet anyone else's.

"So you're saying…" Megumi began, "You made a wrong number, called heaven, they sent Belldandy to grant you a wish……..and you wished for her?"

"Well……" Keiichi scratched his head, "That's a way to look at it yes."

"Skuld and Urd are Goddesses too?"

"Yeah, scary as it sounds……"

"And this Mara person is a Demon?"

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?" Chihiro asked.

"Besides everyone in this room," Keiichi said, "Sayoko Mishima knows, but she actually thinks of Belldandy as a witch. Aoshima's been snooping around, trying to figure Belldandy out, but he doesn't know anything."

Tamiya suddenly looked up. "Peorth?"

Keiichi nodded. "She's a Goddess too. From a rival office of Belldandy's."

Tamiya nodded. And the room fell into silence. Finally Sora rose to her feet.

"Why are we hearing this from you?" she asked, "Why hasn't Sempei said anything?"

Keiichi looked over to Belldandy. She was still staring at the floor. He then turned back to the club members.

"You all know Belldandy."

"Apparently not." One member said, "If she hid this from us."

Keiichi held up his hand, cutting off further comments.

"You all know her." He said again, firmly, "In that time has she ever said a bad thing towards anyone? Hasn't she always been helpful, offering a kind word or help to anyone who asked for it?" He looked back at her. "Yes, she's kept a secret from you. I kept the very same secret about her from you as well. And I feel bad for it, as does she. But it was a secret that had to be kept." Keiichi walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders again. "Nothing has really changed. Sure she's a Goddess. But she's still the same Belldandy you've all come to know." He looked down at her. "As to why she hasn't said anything, it's because she's afraid."

"Of what?" Megumi asked.

Keiichi looked up. "You all."

"US?" the entire room shouted.

"I've been around her enough to know." Keiichi said, looking back down at his girlfriend. "She feels guilty for hiding this from you, even if we had to. And right now, she's worried that you'll hate her." Keiichi gently squeezed Belldandy's shoulders. "Which I know you don't."

Belldandy lifted her head slightly.

"They don't?" she asked softly.

"Sora did call you Sempei." Keiichi pointed out. "And if you'd look at them, I don't think you'll see any signs that they hate you."

Belldandy raised her head and looked at the club members through tear filled eyes. Everyone looked back at her with smiles. Belldandy let out a slight sniffle at the sight and more tears began to run from her eyes, only these were tears of happiness. Megumi finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Bell….." she said before wrapping the goddess in a hug. She was quickly joined by Sora. Belldandy didn't even hesitate in returning the hug.

Chihiro walked over to Keiichi.

"This explains what she said about the rings." She said, looking at Belldandy, "Always wondered where the stuff she said came from." She then looked at Keiichi.

Keiichi sighed. "She has let a few things slip in the past. Usually I was there to cut her off from saying more."

Chihiro smiled. "And here I thought you were just trying to cover up embarrassing moments." She then frowned as a thought struck. "Say……Keiichi……have you……?"

"No." Keiichi replied. "Bell is hardly that kind of a girl."

"True." Chihiro replied, looking over towards the Goddess. "Very true."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night dinnertime at the temple came and went without Keiichi or Belldandy returning. The clock on the wall chimed out ten o'clock before the sounds of the motorcycle were heard in the house.

"About time." Skuld grumbled, rising to her feet. She shuffled down the hallway and towards the outside door. She slid it open, shouting. "Do you have any idea what time it…."

Her voice trailed off as she watched Keiichi gently lift Belldandy out of the sidecar and carry her towards the house. Just behind him was Megumi.

"What happened?" Skuld asked, her voice now barely a whisper.

"Mara possessed Sora." Keiichi said, ignoring the look of warning on Skuld's face as Megumi approached. "Belldandy drove her off." He then looked down at Belldandy's peacefully asleep face. "Then there was the exhausting talk, lots of tears, and she's basically physically and emotionally wiped."

"But…" Skuld began as Keiichi moved past her into the house. She started to follow, but was stopped when Megumi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him put his Goddess to bed." She said, smirking slightly as Skuld's jaw dropped. "Where's Urd? In her room, or out trying to be the Goddess of Love?"

"How…..who….when….." Skuld stuttered.

"Mara did her thing in front of most of the Motorclub." Megumi stated, "After Belldandy drove her off, we all had a nice long talk. About everything."

"Everything?" Skuld asked weakly.

"Yep." Megumi replied with a nod. "So since it turns out we didn't fully know you……." Megumi stuck out her hand. "Let's try this without the joy buzzer. Megumi Morisato, mortal."

Skuld stared at Megumi a moment, before taking the offered hand.

"Skuld, Goddess class 2 limited. Goddess of the Future."

"So when do you think I'll be Megumi Morisato, sister-in-law?"

Skuld raised an eyebrow. "At the rate they're going?"

"Assuming a certain Goddess isn't getting in their way."

"Hey! I resemble that remark! And Keiichi and I talked about this!"

"And?"

Skuld shrugged. "Maybe a year, maybe less……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found Sora, Keiichi, and Tamiya looking over the fuel-cell car.

"Sorry…." Sora murmured.

Keiichi waved his hand, cutting her off.

"You didn't have any control over this." He said, "Mara is to blame."

"But she used me to do it!"

"She also said you resisted her." Keiichi replied, "You should be proud of that. Very few people could resist a first class demon."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Keiichi."

"How do you know so much about the Demon?" Tamiya asked.

"Well like I said yesterday." Keiichi said as he began to work on the car. "She's been trying to break Bell and I up for awhile now. Even got Urd's mom involved for a bit."

"It explains so many thing that Urd's mom is the Queen of Hell." Sora murmured.

"She does have a bit of an evil streak." Keiichi admitted, "But her heart's in the right place. When she messes up, she knows she did wrong." He looked at them. "They may be Goddesses, but even they aren't perfect."

"Even Belldandy?" Tamiya asked, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Keiichi nodded. "Even her."

They had started to look back at the car when shouting could be heard from inside the Whirlwind.

"Chihiro still trying to help clean?" Tamiya asked.

Keiichi let out a sigh and nodded. "She feels bad about letting a Goddess do all the dirty work. The problem is Belldandy LIKES doing it."

The door to the Whirlwind opened as Belldandy exited. She walked directly up to Keiichi.

"Keiichi." She said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want me to come with?" Keiichi asked, starting to rise to his feet.

Belldandy shook her head. "No. You can stay. I just need a bit of time to myself."

"Are you…" Keiichi started to ask before Belldandy gave him a look. "You're sure. I'll be here if you want to talk."

Belldandy smiled. "Thank you Keiichi." She walked out of the garage and off down the street. Chihiro exited the Whirlwind a moment later.

"I think I screwed up Keiichi." Chihiro said, her head slightly downcast.

"Don't worry about it. She won't hold it against you." He then glanced at the others. "I know it'll take some getting used to. There are still a few things that surprise me as well. But like I said, this is still Belldandy. Nothing will change that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy walked the quiet streets of the University for over and hour before stopping by the large water fountain. There she sat down on a bench and watched the water tumble and churn about, matching the emotions the Goddess was currently feeling.

It seemed like the motor club members were walking about her on eggshells. None seemed sure of themselves when in her presence now. Somehow, deep down, she knew the club might act like this.

Not that she blamed them.

It took Keiichi nearly a week to get used to her. Then again, it might have been a Morisato thing. Megumi seemed to have recovered quickly and had apparently had a rather interesting conversation with Skuld the night before.

Still, it bothered her that the people she had known for so long now looked at her differently. It was now another piece of baggage added to the pile that included her recovered memories, Celestine……….

She looked up towards the sky.

"What next Father?" she asked softly.

"Well well well…..if it isn't the Campus Queen."

Belldandy closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

'You didn't have to answer right away Father.'

Sayoko Mishima stood before Belldandy with a slight grin on her face.

"Why Belldandy," she said, "Whatever are you doing out here all alone?"

"I just needed some time to myself Sayoko." Belldandy replied as politely as she could.

"Keiichi do something to annoy you?" Sayoko asked.

"Leave him alone." Belldandy stated, her politeness forced.

"Oh so it is something with him." Sayoko sat down beside Belldandy, much to the Goddess' increasing unhappiness. "What's the matter? He decide it was better not to hang out with a witch anymore?"

"I am not a witch." Belldandy said, "I am a Goddess."

"Yeah sure." Sayoko replied, "For a Goddess you're looking a little rough on the edges."

Belldandy blinked.

"In fact…." Sayoko lifted up one of Belldandy's arms. "…..I don't believe I've run into a Goddess with dishpan hands before." She then turned Belldandy's hand to look at the nails. "You suppose I might find a bit of motor oil under these finger nails?"

Belldandy pulled her hand quickly out of Sayoko's. Sayoko raised her hands in surrender.

"Ohhh…Am I making you upset?" She said tauntingly, "I thought you were supposed to be all cheery!"

"Why are you doing this?" Belldandy asked softly.

Sayoko's face fell into a frown.

"Because you took my place as Campus Queen." She replied, "I was the most popular and most wanted girl on campus. Then you arrived and I lost it all." Her eyes narrowed. "You could have had any number of men. Rich, handsome, athletic. Just what do you see in that motorhead Keiichi?"

Belldandy's eyes widened before narrowing into slits. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled.

"I see many things in Keiichi." The Goddess said, "He may not be rich in material wealth, but he is very generous with what he has. He has a large heart, and a place for many in it. He cares for a great many people, and they care for him back. He even cares about you, regardless what you have done to him…..or what you have done to me." Belldandy rose to her feet. "I really don't care what you think of me. The only opinions that matter to me are those who know me, my friends and family. If it makes you feel better to constantly harass and belittle me, go ahead. I do not mind." Belldandy's eyes narrowed. "But if you dare say one thing to me about my friends, sisters, or Keiichi….."

Lightning flashed across the sky and slammed into a nearby tree, shattering it. Sayoko jumped and stared at the splintered wood that now lay about the area. She then slowly turned back to Belldandy. The Goddess had her eyes closed and almost seemed to be counting to ten. When she opened her eyes, the glare they held was slightly softer.

"As a Goddess, I am very forgiving." Belldandy said very softly, "And I forgive you for everything you've said about me. It was never my intention to take away your popularity. In all my time here I have done nothing to put you down. All of your troubles, are a product of yourself, Mara, and your own personal demons." Belldandy turned and started to walk away. She paused and briefly glanced over her shoulder.

"Heed my warning. Should you continue on this path, you will only destroy yourself." Belldandy then turned and vanished into one of the walkway mirrors, leaving behind a very shocked and thoughtful Sayoko Mishima.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keiichi lay in his bed that night, staring at the ceiling. Belldandy had returned to the Whirlwind via mirror, something that had surprised Chihiro. Even more surprising was that Belldandy, if possible, looked even more upset then when she had left. Chihiro had quickly grabbed Belldandy and pulled her off and away from Keiichi, Sora, and Tamiya. After fifteen minutes, the three were starting to get worried when the two women finally reappeared. Belldandy seemed to be in a much better mood, and even Chihiro was smiling.

Keiichi was told later by Belldandy that Chihiro had apologized for upsetting her and wanted to return to the way things had been between them.

Arriving home, a very concerned Urd was waiting for them. She'd finally been told of the outing of their secret.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?" Urd shouted, "I might have been able to make a potion so they'd forget!"

"No Urd." Belldandy had said, shaking her head. "I think it's better that they know."

"And what do you think Father will say?" Urd had snapped back.

Belldandy glared at her older sister.

"If Father was upset with my choice then he'd have let me know last night now wouldn't he?"

"Your choice." Urd grumbled, "Don't you think the brat and I should have been a part of that decision?"

"It happened suddenly." Belldandy replied, "Mara was involved. There was no time to discuss it."

Urd sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I hope we don't regret 'your choice'."

Belldandy hadn't said anything further to her eldest sister that night.

Then again, neither had Skuld. But there was nothing unusual with that.

The door to his room then opened and closed. Without even looking, Keiichi lifted the covers and soon found the space beside him occupied by Belldandy. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Am I a bad person?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Keiichi asked.

"Have I been….cruel to people?"

"No." Keiichi frowned in the darkness, "If this is about Celestine……"

He felt her shake her head on his chest.

"No….this is something……different." Belldandy was silent for a moment. "I saw Sayoko today."

"Ah." Keiichi replied. That explained her mood when she returned to the Whirlwind. "What happened?"

"The usual." The Goddess replied with a sigh. "Only this time I wasn't able to ignore her comments." Belldandy buried her face into Keiichi's chest. "I blew up a tree."

Keiichi blinked. "Intentionally?"

"No……"

"You lost control?" Keiichi asked, "Like…..when you got jealous?"

Belldandy seemed to press herself more into his chest, giving Keiichi his answer. He slowly began to rub her back.

"Your questions," Keiichi asked after several moments of silence. "What did you say to her?"

Belldandy lifted her head, allowing him to see her bright blue eyes.

"I told her why I loved you." She said softly, "Told her that I didn't care for her opinions, only my friends and family did." Her face then darkened. "And that if she ever said another nasty remark about you….." Thunder rumbled outside, causing Keiichi to jump.

Belldandy's eyes widened a moment before she buried her face back in Keiichi chest.

Keiichi waited another moment, then lifted her head back up and gazed into her eyes.

"Tell me the rest." He said softly.

"I….I forgave her." Belldandy replied, "I then told her that she, Mara, and her personal demons were to blame for her troubles. And if she continued, she would be the one to destroy herself." Sadness filled her face as Keiichi gazed at her. "I'm awful. As a goddess I'm ashamed of my…muuhp!"

Belldandy was cut off as Keiichi kissed her deeply. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she felt Keiichi's desire coming through the kiss. He broke the kiss, leaving her dazed.

"Bell," Keiichi said softly, "You did nothing wrong in my eyes. You simply gave Sayoko a shock, something that will hopefully wake her up to reality."

"But what I said…."

"Sometimes that's the only way to get through to people. It doesn't make you a bad person. And I've told you before, if you were a bad person, you wouldn't regret your actions. No one is perfect Bell, not even you." Keiichi smiled, "It makes you …..more human that way."

"Don't say that around Skuld." Belldandy murmured, "She might get insulted." She then frowned. "What do you mean I'm not perfect?"

Keiichi chuckled. "You're perfect to me Bell."

"But……"

Keiichi cut her off with another kiss that left her dazed.

"Sleep now." Keiichi said softly, "There will be plenty of time to argue how perfect you are tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around her darkened room with a frown.

Something seemed off……

The Eldest Norn rose to her feet and quickly moved to her door. Opening it, she glanced into the hall.

Nothing seemed out of place, nor did she hear a sound.

Urd's frown grew deeper. Something was giving her this odd feeling. She stepped out into the hall and began to walk towards the kitchen.

That was when she saw it.

Belldandy's door was slightly open.

Urd walked over to her sister's door and peered inside. The futon still lay on the floor, with the covers tossed off to the side. Of the Middle Goddess sister, there was no sign.

Urd quickly walked towards the kitchen, glancing into the living room as she passed it. Still seeing no sign of Belldandy, she continued outside. She circled the yard twice, checking the temple as well as the roof. She then glanced back at the caretaker's home. Belldandy wasn't on that roof either.

Urd thought for a moment. She then reached out with her powers, trying to sense her sisters. She quickly realized that both were still in the caretaker's house, but that caused her to frown.

She'd searched the house and saw no sign of Belldandy. There were only a few places left inside the house she hadn't checked.

The bathroom, Skuld's room, and Keiichi's room.

The bathroom was out, because unless she wanted to do a late night purifying bath, or travel by mirror, Belldandy had no use for it. (She IS a Goddess after all.)

Skuld's room……..well……that was out because Belldandy would have come to Urd first, being the oldest of the three.

Keiichi's room…….well now……

Urd went back into the house and went down the hall. Her hand went out to open Keiichi's door when…..

"Don't you even think of doing that."

Urd turned to find Skuld standing with her arms crossed in the middle of the hall, flanked on either side by Banpei and Sigel.

"Do what?" Urd asked.

Skuld's eyes narrowed. "Bothering him."

"I'm not going to bother him." Urd snapped back, "I just want to see if…" her hand started towards the door again.

With the clicking of gears, a set of speakers rose from Banpei's back. Urd's eyes widened slightly and she looked to Skuld.

"Just what the hell is he doing?"

Skuld remained silent.

Urd frowned.

"I already said I'm not going to bother him, I just want to check………" Urd's voice trailed off. Something suddenly clicked.

"You don't want me opening this door." Urd said slowly.

No reply.

"I can't find Belldandy." Urd continued, "and if she isn't with you, then she must be…." Urd grabbed the door.

"NO URD!" Skuld shouted, throwing her hands up.

A bright flash filled the hallway. Urd had only a brief glimpse of Keiichi's darkened room before something slammed into her and send her tumbling down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO URD!"

Keiichi and Belldandy's heads both popped up as Keiichi's door opened, followed by a flash of a force bolt. The sound of a loud thud then reached their ears.

Both were on their feet and out in the hall within seconds.

Skuld was standing there, her arms still out in front of her, a look of shock on her face. Banpei and Sigel were both giving their Mistress curious looks.

"Skuld?" Belldandy asked, "What happened?"

Skuld continued to stare off down the hallway. Keiichi looked at Belldandy a second, then headed in the direction Skuld was looking. Belldandy knelt down and stared into her sister's eyes.

"Skuld," Belldandy asked softly, "What has happened?"

"THAT BRAT!!!" came Urd's voice. "SHE BLASTED ME!!!!"

Belldandy turned around to see a smoking Urd walking steadily towards them with clenched, sparking fists. Keiichi was following behind her at a rather respectable distance.

Belldandy quickly moved in front of the still shocked Skuld.

"Now Nee-san." Belldandy said, "I'm sure Skuld didn't mean to do it." She then frowned. "Unless of course you did something to provoke her in 'blasting' you?"

Urd suddenly went pale. "Oh…I….well….you see…..I uh….."

"She was trying to look into Keiichi's room." Sigel stated. "Mistress Skuld was trying to stop her."

Belldandy looked at Sigel as she spoke, then slowly turned back to Urd, a look of deep disappointment on her face.

"I had thought you were going to leave Keiichi alone." She stated.

"I wasn't going to do anything to him!" Urd replied, "I was looking for you! You weren't in your room! Instead, I find you in Keiichi's!" Urd smirked. "So how was he?"

"What he and I do is our own business Urd!" Belldandy snapped, "Not yours!"

"But how am I supposed to offer him suggestions on how to properly please….."

"YOU'RE NOT!" Belldandy shouted. The shout from the First Class Goddess caused Urd to take several steps back. Keiichi quickly moved to Belldandy's side and placed his hands on her shoulders, whispering calming words into her ear. The middle Goddess closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. When her eyes reopened, she was only slightly calmer.

"Keiichi and I are the ones with the relationship." She said softly but sternly, "It is up to us how we proceed. Please kindly keep your nose out of it." She then turned, and gently maneuvered Skuld into Keiichi's room. Keiichi gave Urd and apologetic shrug, then followed. The bedroom door closed shortly after, followed by Banpei and Sigel taking up positions on either side.

Urd stared at the place where her usually kind-hearted and forgiving sister had been standing.

"What the hell…?" Urd murmured. "Where did that….?" She then let out a long sigh before she looked down at her still smoking clothes.

"I need a bath."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld was now sitting in the middle of Keiichi's room across from Belldandy. Keiichi sat silently in the corner near his door, least Urd try to disturb them.

"Skuld." Belldandy asked softly, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Skuld nodded slowly. "Sigel woke me when Urd left her room. I knew you'd be with Keiichi, so I got Banpei and we waited. Urd came back and started to open Keiichi's door when I told her to stop. She tried again, this time Banpei pulled out his speakers and got a poka ready." Skuld sniffed. "She figured out that you were in there and opened the door. I……I……I raised my hands and…….Urd went down the hall."

Belldandy nodded. She looked around Keiichi's room a moment.

"Skuld," Belldandy said, pointing towards an object. "Can you raise that book?"

Skuld turned to the object and stared at it a moment. The book slowly rose into the air.

Belldandy watched it a moment, then looked back to her younger sister.

"Ok, now try to form a shield."

Skuld nodded and raised her hand. The air before her shimmered slightly as a blue hazy shield lit up the room. Belldandy clasped her hands together and smiled.

"I believe you are developing your full Second Class powers." She said.

"But how?" Skuld asked, "I mean….why now?"

Belldandy held up a finger. "Remember, a Goddess' powers comes from the love of others."

Skuld blinked.

"Love of others?" Skuld repeated.

"Yes." Belldandy replied, "For example, Sentaro."

Skuld went red at the mention of her 'friend'.

Belldandy then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Of course that doesn't explain why it did happen now." She looked at Skuld curiously, "He hasn't been around for several days. Unless……Have your feelings for him changed?"

"WHA?!?!" Skuld shouted, "We're FRIENDS!!! Just friends!!"

Belldandy frowned slightly. "I see. Then I wonder….."

"I know."

Both Goddesses turned to Keiichi who was still sitting in the corner by the door.

"You do?" Belldandy asked.

"Yes." Keiichi replied. He then looked at Skuld. "And so do you."

Skuld frowned. Then her eyes went wide with realization.

"Oh!" she said.

"What?" Belldandy looked at her sister and her love confused.

"When we were in town," Keiichi said, "I told her that my love for you extended to her and Urd as well."

Belldandy blinked and cocked her head slightly while Skuld went red.

"They're your family Bell." Keiichi said, "And a part of you. How can I not love a part of you?"

Tears began to form in Belldandy's eyes.

"Oh Keiichi!" She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much!"

Skuld watched as Keiichi fell backwards, Belldandy still hugging him tightly.

"Well…" Skuld murmured to herself, "….at least they….. HEY!!! WATCH THOSE HANDS KEI……ONEE-SAMA?!?!?!? DON'T……..oh Kami……KNOCK IT OFF I'M STILL HERE!!!!! Oh I'll be scarred for eternity!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd woke the next morning in a very fowl mood. Walking out into the hall, she glanced over to see Banpei and Sigel watching her from their position by Keiichi's door. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to get anywhere near that door, she went to the kitchen and decided to try and make some breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud thunk from outside his room caused Keiichi to jolt awake. He blinked at the sunlight that was now streaming in through the windows. He tried to lift his hands to rub his eyes, however his left hand seemed to be wrapped up in something.

Clearing his eyes out with his right, he took a moment to looked around him.

He'd fallen asleep sitting up against the wall. Belldandy's head currently was using his lap as a pillow. His left arm was held tightly against her body. Skuld was lying roughly between the two of them, partially sleeping on his legs and Belldandy's shoulder.

Keiichi let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"How do I get myself into these things?" he asked, before looking back down at the two sleeping goddesses. "Not that I mind it though……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eggs…." Urd murmured, "How hard can they be?"

The eldest Goddess stared at the blackened mass that was now a permanent part of the frying pan. Nearby lay several broken knifes she had used to try and remove the eggs.

With a sigh, Urd tossed the pan into the sink with a loud thunk.

"Who am I fooling." She grumbled, "I'm not a domestic kind of girl."

She turned and opened the fridge.

"There must be something in here that's simple!" she growled, "Orange juice……..lettuce……..leftover moldy substance……sake…….celer…..Sake?"

Urd grabbed the bottle and held it up high over her head.

"YES!!!!" she shouted, "THANK YOU FATHER!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama sighed as he stared at the image of Urd doing her version of a victory dance.

"She must take after her mother." He said with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Who's the Goddess! Who is the Goddess!"

"The Goddess would be Urd who is the one dancing around the kitchen with a bottle of cooking sake."

Urd froze in place, then slowly turned her head to see Keiichi standing in the entrance. Behind him, Belldandy could be seen only barely hiding the smile that kept trying to break out. Urd couldn't see Skuld, but she could hear the younger sister laughing just beyond the door.

Urd went completely red.

"Umm…Hi."

Keiichi let out a sigh, then moved off into the dining room. Belldandy quickly moved into the kitchen.

"Really Urd." Belldandy exclaimed. "This early in the morning?"

"It was the only thing available!" Urd protested.

"You could have made eggs."

"I tried that." Urd pointed at the abandoned pan in the sink. Belldandy looked at it curiously. Then her eyes went wide.

"What did you do to my pan?!" she cried out.

Urd shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not a Domesticated Goddess." She then turned and left the kitchen, leaving behind a dumbfounded Goddess of the Present.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day found Keiichi and Belldandy back at the Motor Club testing area. Sora was putting the repaired Fuel Cell racer through its paces on the course while the others cheered her on.

Keiichi was standing on the timing platform beside Tamiya, while Belldandy stood with the others in the pit area. Keiichi glanced from the stopwatch over to his girlfriend, then looked at Tamiya.

"Hey, Sempei."

"Hmm?" Tamiya glanced at him.

"When did you decide Chihiro was the one you wanted be with?"

The big man blinked at Keiichi a moment, then looked over to where the owner of the Whirlwind was standing.

"Unfortunately I decided about the same time as Otaki." Tamiya said, "Neither of us knew the other like her in that way."

"But what made you decide she was the one?" Keiichi asked, "When did you finally decide it was right to ask her?"

Tamiya looked off to the track.

"Through the club, I'd spent a lot of time around her, working on projects and such. She was the only girl we had had he club before Sora and Belldandy." Tamiya shrugged. "We both had the same interests, so we got along better then I might have with someone else. As to when I decided to ask her………. I realized what she meant to me." Tamiya then shrugged. "Found out she meant a lot to Otaki as well." The big man looked at Keiichi. "Course you know how it ended up."

Keiichi nodded. The idea of strip Rock, Paper, Scissors was still a very disturbing image. In the end, Chihiro had decide that for the good of the Club, she wouldn't date either of them.

Tamiya's eyes then narrowed.

"What's with the questions? You thinking of asking Miss Belldandy?"

"Yeah." Keiichi replied. "Can I trust you not to mention anything to the others? Belldandy might pick up on it and I want her surprised."

Tamiya nodded. "You have my word. What about your sister and her sisters?"

"Megumi is going to be left in the dark." Keiichi replied, "Same with Urd."

"And Skuld?"

"I need help with something, and she's the only one I can fully trust with what I need to do."

"And that is?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to WHAT!?!?!?!" Skuld exclaimed.

Keiichi winced and glanced around him. He'd convinced Skuld to go for a walk to a nearby park with him, mostly because he figured she'd yell. Unfortunately with her yelling, it looked rather bad for a 23 year old to be running around with a 12 year old.

"Skuld….." Keiichi said, "People are staring."

Skuld stopped and looked around, taking in the people staring at her and Keiichi. She quickly turned and pulled Keiichi along the path until they were out of view.

"Now then." Skuld said, "You want me to do what?!"

"I thought I was clear the first time." Keiichi replied.

"You were." The Goddess answered, "But why?"

"Isn't it proper to ask my soon to be fiancé's father for permission to marry his daughter?"

"Keiichi, this isn't just anyone. This is Kami-sama! He's also my father!"

"And when Sentaro decides to marry you, I'll have some pointers for him."

Skuld gritted her teeth and struggled to keep from screaming.

"Why does everyone think that?!" she growled through clenched teeth, "He's a FRIEND!"

Keiichi smiled.

"I know. Sorry for teasing you about that."

"It's alright. Now about father…… You already have my permission to marry her, Urd will probably do that victory dance again, Why do you want to speak with him?"

Keiichi looked off into the distance.

"You remember the wish?"

"Yeah." Skuld replied, "What about it?"

"'I want a Goddess like you to be with me always.'" Keiichi repeated, "You know that wish has been broken three times now?"

Skuld stared at him.

Keiichi held up his hand and counted with his fingers.

"First there was the Christmas recall, that canceled the wish for a time. Second was when we brought down Yggdrasil trying to keep Urd from being recalled. Then came Celestine and the system crash he caused…….. The Gate….." Keiichi closed his eyes. "I've nearly lost her several times, she means so much to me…." He looked back to Skuld. "I guess it's for my piece of mind then anything to seek his approval."

Skuld slowly nodded.

"I'll ask him Keiichi." She said, "I can't promise you anything, but I'll ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urd……" Belldandy said in a pleading tone.

"Don't give me that." Urd snapped back, "I am your eldest sister! As a result I need to know these things."

"I don't believe you do." Belldandy rubbed her forehead. "Urd, I don't want to fight with you. Please respect my wishes and leave me and Keiichi alone."

Urd frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Or?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to an 'or'." Belldandy replied sadly, "But the 'or' would be I punish you."

Urd stood up and leaned over the table towards Belldandy.

"Bring it sister."

She then turned and left the room. Belldandy stared in the direction where her sister had vanished, then let out a deep sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later.

The mood in the house had been downright chilly the last several days. Keiichi could feel the magic simmering in the air, just waiting for one thing to set it off.

What worried him was the fact that Skuld looked nervous too, meaning she wasn't involved.

There were only two others with that kind of power.

"What do you think it is?" Keiichi asked Skuld softly whiled they worked on his bike.

"I think it has to do with that night I blasted Urd." Skuld replied, her voice just as soft. "Urd's acting close to normal with me, but she and Onee-sama……. I've never seen them like this."

"I did once." Keiichi replied, "It was before you got here." He still couldn't get that walking cooked chicken out of his head.

"You think it'll pass?"

"It did before." Keiichi answered. He then froze. "Of course, Bell accidentally zapped me a few times."

Skuld winced. "Ouch."

At that moment a shaft of light slammed into the earth beside them, causing them both to jump. The light vanished, leaving behind a message in what Keiichi recognized as the God's language. Skuld quickly read it. When she was done, the message vanished as if it had never been there.

"Was that an answer to my request?" Keiichi asked.

Skuld nodded. "Father will meet with you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Keiichi walked nervously alongside Skuld to the nearby park that would be the location for the meeting. The closer they grew to the park, the more nervous Keiichi became.

"Keiichi." Skuld said softly, "Are you alright?"

"No." he answered, "It's sinking in what I'm about to do. I'm meeting with him!"

"Were you this nervous when Belldandy popped out of the mirror?"

"No, that was more shock if anything." Keiichi answered, "Only Urd's entrance was really…..well…..you know Urd."

"Yeah." Skuld said, "I know Urd."

"And her mother's entrance was….."

"Yeah….."

Keiichi stopped in mid-step.

"Skuld…."

"Yes?"

"We are meeting Kami-sama."

"Yes."

"Ultimate creator……"

"Yes."

"Most powerful being in the entire universe……"

"I know this Keiichi."

"Skuld…..Hild's entrance."

Skuld frowned a moment before it clicked. Hild's entrance unto the mortal world had shattered the temple grounds and severely damaged the buildings.

And she had been holding back.

Had she not, Nekomi would have been leveled.

"Keiichi." Skuld said softly, "Father isn't going to level Nekomi."

"Hild didn't either." Keiichi pointed out, "But she still caused damage.

"Keiichi, I can assure you that…."

"…I won't cause any damage when I make my entrance."

Keiichi and Skuld froze as the man's voice interrupted them. They both turned to see a middle-aged man in a bright white suit, shirt and tie, standing off the path under a tree. Flanking him on either side were two women. One was blond, the other brunette. Both were looking about with piercing gazes.

Skuld quickly raced over to the man and fell to her knee.

"Daddy." She said softly.

"Rise my child." Kami-sama commanded.

Skuld rose to her feet, and then was engulfed in a hug from her father.

"It hasn't been the same without you and your sisters around." He said.

"Even Urd?" Skuld asked.

Kami-sama smiled. "Even her." He then looked over at a now very nervous Keiichi. "So, you are the mortal that wished for my daughter."

"Well..I…uh….you see…" Keiichi stuttered.

Kami-sama chuckled, glancing at Skuld, before speaking again.

"It's alright son, I'm not angry at you." Kami-sama slowly approached Keiichi. "Your wish, while unusual, was from the heart. That, is why the contract was accepted."

"But the contract has been broken." Keiichi pointed out, causing him to be on the receiving end of withering looks from the two women. Keiichi cringed at the looks.

Kami-sama glanced over his shoulder.

"Mist, Blitz. Go for a walk."

"But Milord!" The Brunette started.

"Go."

"Yes Milord." The two women dejectedly turned and walked off deeper into the park.

Kami-sama turned back to Keiichi.

"The Valkyries have been with me for a long time." He said, "They take their jobs very seriously, but that's no excuse for rudeness."

Keiichi noticed that Skuld's eyes had widened at her father's comments.

"Now you say the contract has been broken." Kami-sama continued, "That is true. In fact, it's been disrupted more then any other contract that Heaven has ever made. But then this is an unusual wish." Kami-sama gave Keiichi a look. Keiichi felt as if the Almighty's eyes were looking deep within his soul, which in fact he was.

"I believe you have a request of me?" Kami-sama finally said after a few moments.

Keiichi was still locked in the gaze of Kami-sama. It took Skuld elbowing him to finally snap him out of it.

"Yes Sir….uhh…Lord sir…ahh…" Keiichi took a deep breath, then forced out his question. "IwouldlikepermissiontomarryBelldandysir."

Skuld smacked her forehead and let out a groan. Kami-sama only smiled.

"I'm afraid that my hearing isn't what it was eons ago. You'll have to say that again, a bit slower."

Keiichi took another deep breath, then repeated his request.

"I would like your permission to marry Belldandy sir."

Kami-sama paused a moment, before replying with one word.

"Why?"

Keiichi was taken aback a moment, but quickly responded.

"Since she's been in my life," he began, "it's like I found a part of me that's been missing. But that piece could be taken away at anytime. By marrying her, I'm pledging to her, that no matter what separates us, we'll always be together." Keiichi then looked down at the ground. "I know she's a Goddess and has 'other' duties. But beyond the Goddess is the woman I love and want to be with. I know I can't offer her the things that she deserves," Keiichi looked back up and met Kami-sama's gaze. "But I will do everything in my power to try. Her happiness is important to me."

Kami-sama nodded. "I see." The Almighty walked away from Keiichi and looked towards the sun.

"Keiichi," he said after a moment of silence. "You know that with your vows, the contract will likely break."

Keiichi frowned for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Conflicting contracts." Kami-sama replied, "With marriage, comes a more powerful contract, yet it is weaker as well. The marriage will bind you and Belldandy together. I will not separate you, nor would I even try. Times have changed however, and marriage is not the lifelong institution it once was. There might come a time when you no longer wish to have Belldandy at your side. Remember, she is immortal. Eventually your mortal body will tire as it ages, while Belldandy's will remain young." Kami-sama paused a moment. "I should tell you that you are not the first who has thought of marrying a Goddess. There have been others. Many have deserted their wives as they aged, bothered and upset that they wither away while the Goddess lives on."

Keiichi stood up straighter as he looked at Kami-sama.

"I intend to stand by my vows." He stated, "A life without her is not worth living."

"I see." Kami-sama murmured. Being the creator and the most powerful being in the universe, Kami-sama could easily sense when one was lying and when one was telling the truth.

Kami-sama didn't even have to sense it this time. He knew.

"Keiichi Morisato." Kami-sama stated, "You have my permission to marry my daughter, the Goddess Belldandy."

Keiichi's eyes lit up. Skuld's eyes lit up as well and she started to do a victory dance.

"However……."

Keiichi and Skuld both froze.

"…..I cannot offer my blessing." Kami-sama said, "I will leave that to the deity on the scene, that being Belldandy herself." He then smiled. "Somehow I don't believe she will be opposed to blessing her own marriage to her 'Keiichi-san'."

--

Keiichi and Skuld both returned to the temple complex in very happy moods. Their moods took a slight dip as they passed Belldandy's room. The middle Goddess was staring unhappily at her tea.

"Bell?" Keiichi called out.

Belldandy jumped slightly and looked up.

"Oh!" she said, "You're back!" She then glanced at the clock. "Oh! Dinner! I must…"

Keiichi placed his hands on Belldandy's shoulders and stopped her from scurrying out to the kitchen.

"Take it easy Bell." Keiichi said softly, "You don't have to cook every night. We can order out." 

Belldandy blinked. "But…"

"Let me treat you to dinner this time, ok?"

"Very well." Belldandy replied. She then looked at her boyfriend and sister curiously. "Just where have you been and what put you in such good moods?"

"Ah…well…" Keiichi started.

"Well…." Skuld added, scratching her head.

'Can't let the cat out of the bag yet.' Keiichi thought.

"Skuld and I met a man in the park today." He stated.

"Yeah." Skuld said.

"What does this man do?" Belldandy asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well he kind of a designer, has his hands into a little of everything." Keiichi quickly said, getting an odd look from Skuld. "He's created a few very special things, one of which we talked to him about."

"Oh really?" Belldandy replied, "Have I seen any of his work?"

"Most definitely." Skuld stated, still giving Keiichi an odd look.

"Like what?"

"Tell you what." Keiichi said, "How about I promise to take you to something he's done next week?"

"Ok." Belldandy said with a smile. "Let me go clean up, then we can decide what to get for dinner." She quickly left the room.

Skuld slowly turned and stared at Keiichi.

"A designer?" she said, "His hands in a little of everything? Very special things?"

Keiichi smiled back at her. "I didn't lie now did I?"

"Well…….no…."

"Besides," Keiichi placed his hand on top her of head and ruffled her hair. "I think you and Bell are pretty special." He then turned and left the room.

"Hey….don't treat me like a kid." Skuld replied, but her voice didn't have her usual anger in it. Nor could she stop the smile from appearing on her face.

--

Kami-sama entered his office. Right on his heels was Mist. He'd barely sat down when Mist spoke.

"You are supporting this?" she asked.

"I'd be a very sorry father if I didn't support my children in their decisions." Kami-sama replied.

"But he's…." Mist began to protest before Kami-sama raised his hand, silencing her.

"A mortal." He finished, "A mortal that has been the focus of several incidents of either demonic or heavenly in nature, and yet he has still overcome them. Might I point out that he and Belldandy were the first in a very long time to pass through the Judgment gate."

Mist went silent.

Kami-sama sighed as he turned his chair and looked out the massive window that overlooked the Heavens.

"I know there will be some very unhappy people up here." He said softly, "Belldandy is one of the most sought after Goddesses by the Gods, not only because she is my daughter." He turned his chair back around towards Mist. "Until their wedding vows are completed, there is a chance, albeit a slim one, that someone could interfere."

Mist blinked, "Surely you don't believe that a God might…….."

"Anything is possible." Kami-sama replied. "The fact a mortal is marrying a Goddess is a very rare event, one which was thought unlikely to happen again until recently." He then smiled. "Actually, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." He then glanced at Mist. "His contacting me does give us a head start."

"Head start?"

"Tell Blitz to speak to no one of what she witnessed today." Kami-sama ordered, "Then I want the Valkyires quietly placed on alert. I would like them to integrate into Nekomi, to keep an eye on things close hand."

"Your daughters will suspect something if they see Valkyries roaming the streets." Mist pointed out.

"Hence the integration." Kami-sama replied, "They are to act as mortals until their services are needed."

"They could still raise suspicion around your daughter's residence."

Kami-sama smiled. "That is where a well deserved Vacation is in order."

Mist blinked. "Vacation?"

"Yes, Vacation." Kami-sama said, "Now begin deploying the Valkyries."

"Yes Milord." Mist answered, "If I may ask, what will you be doing?"

"Preparing for the inevitable."

"Ah…the council."

"While many will allow this, there will be a few that will wish to stop it."

"Saturn."

Kami-sama nodded grimly. "Yes, Saturn would be one of them."

"At this time I'd like to point out the event of three hundred years ago."

Kami-sama sighed. "Regardless what problems he might cause us, I still stand by my decision to not let Thor ram his hammer up Saturn's…….you know."

"Yes sir." Mist them smirked, "But it would have been excellent entertainment."

"Go deploy the Valkyries." Kami-sama stated.

Mist bowed and headed towards the door. Just as she was exiting the office, she heard Kami-sama add.

"….very good entertainment."

--

The next morning.

Urd's eyes darted from side to side.

First she looked at Keiichi, then she looked at Skuld.

Both had gone out the day before, together. Upon returning, even Urd was able to see that both were in good moods. Something had occurred on their excursion. And while Belldandy had accepted their explanation, Urd did not.

She had spent many years telling little white lies to others, bending the long held rule that a Goddess must always tell the truth. That was why she still remained a Second Class Goddess.

And that was why she knew Keiichi was telling Belldandy a white lie.

'Well,' she thought, 'not a lie, but he is omitting something.'

Urd waited while Belldandy placed breakfast on the table, then went back into the kitchen.

"Well?" Urd said.

Keiichi was the only one to look up. Skuld simply ignored her eldest sister.

"What?" Keiichi asked.

"What's going on with you and the brat? You two are way to happy this early in the morning."

Skuld eyes narrowed at 'brat', but otherwise she did nothing.

"What's wrong with enjoying the morning?" Keiichi asked, "The sun is out shining, no clouds in the sky….."

"You're starting to talk like Belldandy." Urd muttered. She then got an evil look in her eye. "Why Keiichi….you sly dog………"

Keiichi blinked. "Uhh what?"

"You two transferring knowledge between each other as well as fluid?"

Now Skuld reacted.

"That is GROSS Urd!" Skuld hissed, "How could you think even think that?! Why Keiichi isn't man enough to….." Skuld cut herself off and looked sheepishly at Keiichi.

The resident mortal had his head on the table, groaning. Urd was laughing loudly at Skuld's unintentional comment at Keiichi's expense.

"Sorry Keiichi." Skuld murmured.

"What's going on in here?" Belldandy returned from the kitchen to see a hysterically laughing Urd, a remorseful Skuld, and Keiichi seemed to be banging his head into the table top.

"I screwed up." Skuld said softly towards the floor.

"So Bell," Urd said with a very twisted grin. "I understand that K-boy is soaking up your knowledge like a sponge."

Belldandy repeated Urd's comment with a very confused look on her face. Skuld appeared to be turning a slight shade of green, while Keiichi pounded his head harder into the table.

Anything that Belldandy was about to say was lost as a gust of wind whipped through the dining room. Keiichi looked around curiously, while the three Goddesses looked up.

"Someone's coming." Belldandy murmured.

Keiichi looked at his girlfriend a moment, then winced.

"Oh no….not Peorth……." He groaned.

Skuld gave him a sympathetic look. A visit by the fourth Goddess would definitely effect Keiichi's plans.

"No…." Belldandy replied as she walked to the door.

"No?" Urd repeated, rising to her feet as the shaft of light from the heavens touched down beside the temple. "Then who is it?"

Keiichi blinked then looked at Skuld.

"Lind?" he asked.

"I don't know." Skuld replied, "Onee-sama is the one able to…."

"It is Lind." Urd said from outside.

Welsper the cat, who had been curled up in a corner of the dining room, suddenly leaped to her feet and raced off. She had no desire to be stuck in suspended animation again.

Lind, Goddess First Class, Special Duties, Limited, dressed in regular goddess robes, touched down gracefully in the yard. The light from the heavens then vanished. The newly arrived goddess took a moment to look around, then spotted the three sisters and mortal. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I have returned." She stated.

--

Chihiro blinked.

"Another one?" she murmured as she watched Sora drive about the test track, "Just how many Goddesses do you know Keiichi?"

"Surprising isn't it." Keiichi replied, running his hands through his hair. "I just hope Tamiya and Otaki behave."

"Why?"

"Because Lind isn't like Belldandy or Peorth. She would have no problems kicking their asses. Even together."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "Them both at the same time?"

"This is the Goddess that single handedly went up against the Queen of Hell, even if she was only at a quarter of her strength."

"And that means?"

"Even at a quarter power she could level Nekomi."

Chihiro winced. "Ouch."

"Speaking of 'ouch'." Keiichi looked back to the track. "How's Sora doing?"

"Not good." Chihiro stated as she followed Keiichi's eyes. "Her times have fallen off drastically since the incident."

Keiichi nodded. "She's nervous because of Mara."

"Which is a reason we put her back on the track so quickly." Chihiro said.

"But it isn't working."

"No." Chihiro shook her head. "Not even a pep talk from Belldandy helped. This is something that Sora needs to conquer herself."

"She's trying."

"She's tired." Keiichi turned and started to respond when Chihiro continued. "I've already tried to talk her out of that, but she is the Club President and she wants the team to win as much as anyone else."

"Meaning?"

"We need your Girlfriend."

"But you said Belldandy already talked to her."

Chihiro shook her head. "Not to talk, to drive."

Keiichi stared at his boss a moment, then looked off to the track.

"Doesn't seem right." He murmured, "This is Sora's race. If she doesn't race, Mara wins."

"She didn't win." Chihiro hissed, "Sora got back into the car. The Club still has shot at winning. With Belldandy."

Keiichi remained silent for several moments.

"I'll ask her." He finally said.

"It's all we ask."

--

The next day

Belldandy stood quietly before the fuel cell car.

For five days she and the rest of the team had cheered Sora on as she raced around the test track. It had seemed to be going well. Though reluctant at first ("Mara…." Belldandy grumbled slightly), Sora had gotten back into the car she'd wrecked just days before. It was what she needed to do to get past what Demoness had done.

Unfortunately, by constantly testing the car, Sora was starting to get burnt out. Thus it appeared Mara was going to win this round.

But the Motor Club wasn't about to let that happen.

As a result, Belldandy was now wearing her Motor Club fire suit (only hers had a pair of angel wings on the back), preparing for her first test run in the fuel cell car.

The Goddess knelt down beside the car and gently ran her hand along the body. She took a deep breath as she was flooded with emotions from the car. Well, not exactly the car (though it was giving off some very powerful emotions of it's own), but from the Club members who had built and rebuilt the car, as well as from Sora herself.

They all (even the car) wanted to win.

Belldandy wasn't one to let down anyone.

"You ready?"

The Goddess looked over her shoulder to see Keiichi, Chihiro and Sora standing behind her. The two woman were very excited, wide grins on their faces. Keiichi, while happy, wasn't as enthusiastic as the women.

When he'd passed on the Club's request, Keiichi had added that if she didn't want to race, that he would support her.

Despite Keiichi's reservations, Belldandy had agreed to drive the car. But she did let him know that his support was appreciated.

He hadn't been expecting her to jump at him and smother him in kisses.

"Yes." Belldandy said, smiling, "I'm ready."

--

Mara watched the Goddess drive about the track from a nearby rooftop. She was far enough away that she wouldn't be detected, but still close enough to case mischief if she so desired.

But she didn't.

Today was a day to observe and plot.

Revenge would come soon enough.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Race Day

"What exactly is the purpose of this?" Lind asked as she looked over the race course from the top of the bleachers.

Skuld let out a sigh before slowly turning to face the Warrior Goddess.

"Mortals see this as a form of recreation." The young goddess answered, "They also see it as a challenge."

Lind frowned. "How is moving about in a loop at suicidal speeds seen as a challenge?"

"You obviously never watched NASCAR." Urd grumbled.

Skuld glared at her eldest sister, then turned back to Lind.

"There are limits to what a mortal can do. This is one of the ways they push the limits." Skuld waved her hand out over the track. "Those that are driving have more skill at this then a typical mortal."

"And yet Belldandy participates."

"Mostly because of Keiichi." Megumi said as she approached the three. "I think when she was first around him, she wanted to understand why he raced." She then smirked. "She liked it and it kind of grew on her."

Lind nodded. "And Skuld?"

"The machines." Megumi replied, causing the Goddess in question to blush.

"Urd?"

"The booze."

"HEY!"

Megumi's eyes shifted to the annoyed elder Goddess.

"Did you or did you not drink Tamiya and Otaki under the table at the last major party at the Club House?"

Urd stuttered while Skuld let out a snicker. Lind only raised an eyebrow at the two.

--

Toshiyuki Aoshima watched in silence as his Motor club worked on their entry in the race. The past several years had been discouraging for his Club. Despite the amount of money Aoshima had spent in getting the best of men and equipment, they had failed to top the Club run by that fool Morisato.

'This year will be different.' Aoshima thought as he turned and walked out of the team tent.

Looking off to the side, he could see the other teams hard at work. But it was a team further down that attracted his eye. Even from here, he could make out the distinctive honey brown hair and bangs that belong to Belldandy, surrounded by those of her sisters and the rest of the Motor Club.

Aoshima smirked as several thoughts ran through his head. It was always amusing to trade barbs with the simpletons. Several times the two brutes that used to run the team would actually try to come after him, but the threat of being disqualified always held them back.

After all, the Motor Club was always in need of funds. A disqualification would leave them in the red, and on the verge of being disbanded. A very pleasant thought.

Aoshima started towards the group when he was roughly pulled out of the walkway and between two tents. He turned to growl at the rude person when he paused. Standing before him was the blond woman that his cousin had sometimes associated with, usually to gain the attention of Morisato. What his cousin saw in that motorhead he didn't know, but that was besides the point now.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Mara smirked at the mortal.

"How would you like to be the winning team for a change?"

--

Keiichi glanced up at the giant video screen from where he was standing in the pit area with the rest of the team. The race had been going on for a bit now and Belldandy was in second place. Even more to Tamiya's and Otaki's pleasure, they were ahead of Aoshima's racing team.

"Our girl's doing good."

Keiichi glanced over at Chihiro before turning back to the jumbo screen.

"Yeah, she is." He answered.

Chihiro smiled as she copied him. "Look's like we're on our way to another win. Tamiya and Otaki are already planning the celebration."

Keiichi reached down and patted his pocket. He let out a small sigh as he felt the object that lay within.

"Let's not plan the party till there's something to celebrate." He said, giving the object one final pat before returning his attention to the race.

Unnoticed by either of them, Skuld had seen what Keiichi had done. A small smile appeared on her face.

--

Belldandy felt free.

Free from all her worries and memories of the past.

All that concerned her was the present, the domain she was the Mistress of.

And at present, that was driving the Motor Club's car to the best finish she possibly could.

The fact that she could 'see' what lay ahead didn't hurt. Being clairvoyant was quite helpful, though she did feel guilty about using her powers in such a way. She only hoped her Elder sister didn't notice.

Slowly and steadily as she raced around the track, Belldandy grew closer to the first place car.

--

"That little sneak."

Megumi glanced at the Elder Norn. "What?"

Urd shook her head.

"Nothing."

Megumi stared disbelievingly at the Goddess a moment more, before turning back to the race.

"_You see it too?_" Lind asked softly in the God's language.

"_Kinda hard to miss it._" Urd replied in the same tongue. "_My sweet little sister is cheating._"

"_Is not._" Skuld hissed.

"_And what do you call using your Goddess abilities to win hmm?_" Urd snapped back.

"Maxwell's Demon stone." Skuld stated, no longer speaking in the God's language. "Life Sugoroku Special."

Urd paled while Lind's eyes widened. Megumi's head shifted between looking at the deities.

"She still has that….." Lind struggled to find the proper word. "…..monstrosity!"

"The stone?" Skuld asked.

"That game! It should have been tossed to the fires of hell long ago!"

"It's not that bad!" Urd whined.

Skuld and Lind gave Urd a look that told the Elder Goddess that they definitely did not believe her.

"Ok." Urd admitted, "It can be a bit…..extreme."

"A bit?" Lind asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Urd…." Megumi said.

"Fine!" Urd said, "It's very extreme! But it's fun!"

"Fun!?" Skuld snapped.

"Urd……."

"How is forcing people to perform embarrassing acts fun!"

"Well I didn't say it was fun for them." Urd answered.

"Just who's side are you on anyway?!"

"URD!"

"Whaaaaaat!?" Urd turned and looked at Megumi. "I'm trying to have a civil argument with Lind and the brat here."

"HEY!" Skuld shouted.

"Meanwhile," Megumi turned and pointed towards a figure sitting at the top of the press box. "Isn't that……"

"MARA!" the three goddesses exclaimed.

--

The demoness in question sat dejectedly on the edge of the press box, her legs dangling below while her head rested on her arms as she leaned against the protective railing. Below her people cheered and shouted support for their favorite teams.

It made the Demon sick.

And then she was no longer alone.

She knew one of them would spot her eventually. And considering she hadn't been attacked yet, she knew exactly who it had to be.

"Hey Urd." Mara called out.

The goddess sat down beside the demoness, copying the exact posture.

"Just you?" the Demoness asked.

"The Brat and Lind are nearby. What have you done?" Urd asked.

Mara shrugged.

"Come on…." Urd said, "I know you. You had to have done something."

Mara glanced at the Goddess. "I am not that predictable."

"Mara…."

"I tried to."

"And…?"

Mara threw her arms up in the air. "I failed alright!" she turned to face Urd. "I failed! Again! Are you happy?"

Urd blinked a moment.

"Actually…" she began, "I was looking forward to stopping whatever the hell you tried to do."

"Sorry I failed to live up to your expectations." Mara growled. She then put her head back down on her arms and resumed watching the race. "Stupid mortals. Try and help them……"

"What exactly did you try to do?" Urd asked.

"Offered victory in this race."

"That's it?"

The Demoness turned back to Urd. "What? I fail striking at you directly. I figured I'd go for indirect." She then sighed. "Guess I fail at that too. The Mortal turned me down."

Urd's eyes narrowed.

"What mortal?"

--

"Two Laps to go." Chihiro called out.

The Motor Club all leaned forward, watching intently as Belldandy finally made her move and slid into first place.

"Yes!!" Otaki and Tamiya shouted as they began to dance around. The rest of the team exploded into cheers.

All but Keiichi and Chihiro. They both watched as Belldandy easily drove the car around the course. Everything seemed to be pointing towards a Motor Club win. Then they spotted the car moving quickly up from behind Belldandy's.

"Aoshima." Chihiro hissed.

The Motor Club went silent at the mention of their rival. They then watched in horror as the Aoshima Team car moved alongside theirs, only to pass it with less then one lap to go.

"No….." Tamiya gasped.

Belldandy tried to move back to the front, but when the checkered flag fell, she was half a car length away from winning.

The crowd roared as the Aoshima team ran out to congratulate their driver. A very subdued Motor Club went out to greet their driver.

Keiichi reached the car first and knelt down beside it. He then helped Belldandy remove her helmet. Sorrow filled blue eyes met his.

"I'm sorry." Belldandy said softly.

Keiichi smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"You did your best." He said, "We can't always end up on top."

He helped her out of the car as the rest of the team approached. Everyone congratulated her on placing Second. Her sisters, Lind and Megumi then arrived. Skuld was quick to wrap her arms around Belldandy. Urd just smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Such a shame."

Everyone turned as Aoshima approached the Motor Club. He stopped just in front of Belldandy and Keiichi.

"If only you didn't have to suffer from substandard equipment," Aoshima said with a smirk, "You might have won. Now if you had been on my team, you would have most definitely have finished first."

"You've gloated enough Aoshima." Chihiro growled as she moved beside Belldandy. "Run along now."

"But Miss Belldandy has yet to hear my offer." Aoshima replied.

"She doesn't need to." Keiichi said, "We've all heard it before. And the answer is always the same."

"Aoshima….." Everyone turned as Belldandy took a step forward. "This team has something that yours will never have. And I doubt it ever will."

"And that is?" Aoshima asked.

"True friends." The Goddess replied, "Those who will stay by your side during both the good and bad times. Without them, you will fail in the race that is life." She then turned to Keiichi. "Let's go home."

The Motor Club walked away, some pushing their car as they went. Soon Aoshima was standing alone on track.

Well…not entirely.

Lind remained on the track, staring intently at the mortal before her.

"Yes?" Aoshima asked.

Moments later Aoshima found himself staring at the sky, his jaw crying out in pain.

--

The party that night at the Temple, while not a victory celebration, was still quite lively.

Tamiya was currently torturing….err……entertaining everyone by singing karaoke. Others were either joining in, or trying to drawn out the noise with booze. Urd was definitely in the later.

Belldandy allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she watched her friends enjoy themselves. The smile vanished as she noticed three people missing.

Keiichi, Skuld, and Lind were nowhere in sight.

Belldandy walked over to an inebriated Megumi.

:Have you seen Keiichi?" The Goddess asked.

"K….?" Megumi slurred, "Wha didja lose him?"

"Well…yes."

"Ahhh…..shouldn't be worried." Megumi smiled and wrapped her arm around Belldandy. "You know he wouldn't leave ya. He loves ya too much."

Belldandy smiled. "Thank you, but where is he?"

"Try the porch." Megumi answered, "I saw him walk out the…..HEY TAMIYA!!" Megumi turned and walked towards the singer. "That's not how you sing that!"

Belldandy let out a sigh. She was definitely going to have words with the Motor Club about the alcohol consumption. It was getting to be a bit much.

Belldandy headed towards the door and slowly slid it open. There sitting on the edge of the porch, much like that first party at the temple so long ago, was Keiichi. The Goddess stepped outside and closed the door, before moving to Keiichi's side.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked softly.

"Not at all." Keiichi replied with a smile.

The two sat silently, watching the stars above while the sounds of the party went on behind them. Belldandy closed her eyes, and let out a soft sigh as Keiichi moved his arm around her. Just as she had the last time, she allowed her head to slowly come to a rest on his shoulder.

"Hey Bell." Keiichi said softly.

"Hmm?" The Goddess lifted her head and looked at him.

"I have a slight confession to make."

"Oh?"

"I wasn't entirely truthful with you the other day, about where Skuld and I were."

Belldandy sat up straighter and stared neutrally at Keiichi.

"You lied." Her voice was flat and emotionless. She was confused. Keiichi had never lied to her, nor had she ever sensed anything but the truth from him.

"No." Keiichi answered, "I did tell the truth, for the most part. I did meet a man there and he did have a hand in the creation of some very special people."

Belldandy blinked.

"People?"

Keiichi nodded, slowly rising to his feet.

"I met that man to ask him a question, one that he answered quite positively."

A small frown appeared on Belldandy's face as she tried to figure out what Keiichi was talking about.

"What question?" she asked.

Keiichi smiled.

"Bell, we've been together for three years now." He began, "We've our good time and hard times, but I have never ever regretted the wish I made to you that day in the dorm."

Belldandy face was now one of confusion. Just what was Keiichi doing?

"Belldandy, you've filled up a place in my life…..my heart…..my soul. I've told you how much I love you, not as a Goddess, but as a woman. But sometimes actions can speak louder then words."

Keiichi dropped down to one knee before the Goddess.

Belldandy's eyes went wide as she recognized the significance of what Keiichi was about to do.

"Belldandy," Keiichi said, pulled out a small box, "Will you marry me?"

--

Skuld and Lind peered around the corner and watched as Keiichi knelt before Belldandy.

"What's he doing?" Lind asked softly, "Worshipping her?"

"Not exactly." Skuld answered, "He's asking her a question."

"On his knee?"

"Mortals usually ask a question like this on their knees."

"What question?"

"Marriage."

Lind blinked. "Ahh….."

Skuld watched as her favorite sister stared at the box that sat in Keiichi outstretched hand. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said due to the party. But she figured out what her sister's reply was when she fell to her knees in front of Keiichi and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. He held her tenderly in his arms, before gently separating her from him long enough to slip the ring onto her finger, joining the promise ring from the Christmas of two years ago.

Skuld glanced at Lind, then looked back to her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. She then did something she never thought she would due if this situation had occurred a year ago.

Skuld pumped her fist.

"Yessssss!!" she hissed.

--

Kami-sama stared silently at the image floating before him of his daughter and her now fiancée. The young couple were now sitting on the ground outside the temple, arms around each other and looking at the stars.

But Kami-sama wasn't alone in watching the couple. Mist and Blitz both stood behind him. They had watched the proposal in complete silence.

Unlike the person who was standing in front of his desk.

"Il ne peut pas être." Peorth murmured, "Ce n'est pas possible."

"I assure you it is." Kami-sama said, "He asked for my permission and I gave it."

"Je vois." Peorth said, "What does the council say?"

"They do not know. Yet."

"And when they do?"

Kami-sama looked back at the image of his daughter.

"They'll have a fight on their hands the like of which they have never witnessed before."

--

"What will we do about this……." The first asked as he stared at the image of Goddess and Mortal together.

"For now…...nothing." the second answered. "This has happened before. This event was not unexpected. They did make it through the gate after all." He turned and faced the first figure. "For now we'll let them be and let nature run it's course. Historically, these relationships end rather tragically, usually with the death of the mortal."

"And if it doesn't end Loki?"

Loki smirked.

"Ah but you forget Saturn," he raised a finger, "The Demons. No mortal in recent memory has been the target for so many demon attacks. He's even attracted the attention of the Queen."

"And he's survived all of them." Saturn pointed out.

"Yes. He has." Loki said. He looked back to the image. "But nothing lasts forever."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Due to my now infrequent postings of chapters, I realized that I completely forgot to mention something with the last chapter I posted. (time flies I guess.)

For those who didn't know, Ah! My Goddess first appeared as a full fledge Manga on August 25,1988.

To date, it now has over 200 Chapters, or 34 Volumes.

Assuming Belldandy was 21 in 1988, she's now in her forties and still looking fine.

(Now if Keiichi will finally ask her that question………..)

Happy 20th Anniversary Ah! My Goddess and thank you Kosuke Fujishima

--

Chapter 7

"Have you heard?"

Yes….I have…..

"I can't believe her and Morisato!"

Believe it……

"Dammit! Now I'll never have a chance at Belldandy!"

…Like you ever had one before……

"If Belldandy is getting married, who'll the new Campus Queen be?"

………

"Think it'll be Mishima?"

"Nah. She's a fridged bitch. No one in their right mind would vote for…."

SLAM!

Sayoko Mishima stepped away from the bar and with as much dignity as she could, stumbled outside.

--

"You're staring at it again."

Belldandy glanced at her elder sister. "Hmm?"

Urd pointed. "The ring. You're staring at it again."

Belldandy looked back down at her hand. She moved it slightly, watching as the diamond sparkled in the light.

"Yes." She said, "I suppose I am."

Urd sighed. "The most important thing I'd ever get to see, my little sister getting proposed to…….and I missed it."

"Well if you hadn't been drinking." Skuld said as she walked into the room. "You wouldn't have missed it."

Urd glared at Skuld. "I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing."

"Well someone should." Skuld snapped back, "And if they had you might have been a 1st class by now."

Sparks began to spit from between Urd's clenched fists.

"Why you little…."

"Stop!" Belldandy moved between her sisters. She stared at each one in turn. "Must you always fight?"

"She started it!" Urd and Skuld said at the same time.

The Goddess of the Present closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She then turned and left for the kitchen. The second the middle goddess was out of hearing, Urd whirled around on Skuld.

"See what you did brat!"

"What I did?!" Skuld snapped back. "What did I do!?"

"You upset Belldandy." Urd answered, placing her hands on her hips. "She was in a good mood until you wrecked it!"

"I wrecked it!?" Skuld repeated incredulously.

Urd let out a triumphant smirk.

"See! You admit it!" she then turned and left for her bedroom, leaving a sputtering Skuld behind.

"GRRRR!" Skuld growled before flopping down at the table.

She was still grumbling when Keiichi entered the room.

"Lemme guess." Keiichi said as he sat down beside the goddess. "Urd."

"She's been almost impossible to live with lately." Skuld grumbled. "She's either drinking, drunk, or hung-over."

"I'm going to assume you and Bell have tried talking to her about it and failed."

Skuld nodded her head.

"Blows us off."

Keiichi shrugged.

"As much as I hate to say it…..she is a grown Goddess." He then added a bit lower. "Even if she doesn't act like it most of the time."

Skuld smirked at Keiichi's comment..

"So where's Bell?"

"Kitchen." Skuld answered, "Probably staring at the ring again."

Keiichi smiled. It had been a week now since he proposed. In that time he had lost count of how many times Belldandy had been caught silently gazing at the ring.

"Well I had help picking it out." Keiichi replied.

"You've thanked me enough." Skuld said smiling, "And yes it's a very nice ring, but that's not why she's staring at it."

"Oh? And what reason does the Goddess of the Future have for the Goddess of the Present to be staring at an engagement ring?"

Skuld smirked at Keiichi. "Emotional echo. She can sense the emotions left in an object remember? I'm pretty sure she's getting a buzz off of all those feelings you have for her."

Keiichi shrugged. "Can't help it. I love her."

"Guess you're doomed to married life then."

"Guess so." Keiichi then looked around the room. "Where's Lind?"

"Working out." Skuld replied. "She is the fighting Goddess after all."

"But she's on vacation."

Skuld gave Keiichi a look.

"You really think she's down here just for a vacation?"

Keiichi sighed. "Wishful thinking I suppose." He then turned to face the young Goddess. "You think Mara knows?"

"At this point? Oh yeah."

--

Mara stared silently at the image before her.

She'd laid low for several days after the race, hoping to avoid the four Goddesses that currently resided in Nekomi. When she had resurfaced, she kept feeling like she was being watched. Yet when she looked around, she couldn't see anyone that was visibly taking an interest in her. She had finally decided she was getting a bit paranoid.

Returning to her hideout, she'd discovered one of her tracking demons had returned. She'd used them from time to time to keep an eye on the temple. Such low level demonic creatures would hardly set off the wards at the temple, or set off that obnoxious little robot.

It had been playing back the images it had taken for her while she paced about the room. The pictures contained mostly mundane things. Belldandy doing the laundry. Skuld working on one of her robots. The mortal working on his motorcycle. Urd flirting with the mortal. Skuld throwing a bomb at Urd, missing and hitting the mortal. Belldandy in a panic. Mara had sighed. She'd seen similar images for the past few years.

Then she hit the image that had caused all her mental processes to come to a halt.

The mortal was on his knees before Belldandy, offering her a ring.

Mara had spent enough time on the mortal world to know exactly what was going on in the image before her.

"Shit." The Demoness swore before vanishing in a poof.

--

"So your sister is getting married?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Skuld and Sentaro were riding their bikes along the park trails. Occasionally, Sentaro went off the path to jump a rock or zip over the seat of a bench.

"So…." Sentaro finally said.

"What?"

"You gonna be in the wedding?"

"It's my sister's." Skuld answered. "I would hope so."

"You gonna wear a dress?"

Skuld slammed on the brakes and stared at her friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sentaro shrugged. "Never seen you in a dress before."

Skuld blushed. "You've seen me in a skirt."

"Not the same thing."

Skuld's blush grew brighter.

"You gonna be a bride's maid?" Sentaro then grinned. "Or Flower girl?"

"Flower girl?!" Skuld glared at Sentaro who quickly took off down the path laughing. "SENTARO!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!"

--

"Marriage?"

Mara was kneeling in the throne room before the Queen of Hell. There were a few other demons present as well, but only one other was truly paying attention to the conversation between Mara and Hild. The rest had learned long ago to ignore such things. You tended to remain healthy in the long run.

"He…proposed to Belldandy?" Hild asked again.

"Yes my Queen." Mara replied.

Hild leaned back on the throne.

"This is unexpected." She murmured. "Yet….not unforeseen."

"It should not have gotten this far." The other demon present grumbled.

Hild glanced at the Demon.

"The situation is quite unusual nephew." She said, "Morisato is quite an unusual mortal."

"Then kill him and be done with him."

"I never took you for a fool Barbas." Hild hissed. "This isn't just any mortal! He is favored by a daughter of Kami-sama! You think the Heavens will just sit by and let us kill him?!"

Barbas remained silent. Hild glared at her nephew for a moment more, then looked back to Mara.

"Your task is still the same." Hild stated, "Drive them apart."

"Yes my Queen." Mara answered, bowing low before rising and leaving the room.

"She'll fail."

Hild's head snapped back to her nephew.

"Failure is a fact of life." Hild said, "Yes, this may end up to be a lost cause. But the pain and suffering Mara causes them in her attempt will last a lifetime."

--

"Ooo that's a nice one." Sora said, pointing at a picture in a wedding magazine.

"But this is even nicer!" Megumi held up another magazine.

Skuld frowned as she stared at the picture.

"Isn't that a bit……well….Japanese?"

"Skuld…" Belldandy scolded softly, as she flipped through her own magazine, "I talked to Keiichi and we both decided to have a traditional Japanese wedding. Meaning kimonos. Father won't mind."

"And you score points with my parents." Megumi said with a smirk. "Course Mom already likes you."

"Having the mother-in-law on your side is always a good thing." Sora added.

Belldandy smiled, then turned her gaze down at the magazine in her lap. Keiichi was working late at the Whirlwind. Sora and Megumi had come over just after dinner with the Wedding magazines. Belldandy had gotten through a few more pages when Megumi spoke up again.

"So where is Urd these days?" she asked, "Figured she'd be helping you look……" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Belldandy had tensed up.

"Urd and Belldandy aren't getting along exactly right now." Skuld said.

"What did Urd say now?"

"She was questioning if a white dress was needed." Belldandy stated, her eyes still locked on her magazine.

Both Sora and Megumi winced.

"Urd's out somewhere with Lind." Skuld whispered to the two mortals. "They need some time apart from each other to cool…."

"Skuld……." Came the soft scold.

Skuld slowly turned to find her sister's blue eyes locked on hers.

"Unless you'd rather me pick a different Maid of Honor, I would suggest you drop it." Belldandy then let a small smile appear on her face. "You would make a lovely Flower Girl."

Skuld went completely pale.

Belldandy rose from the table and moved off into the kitchen. The sounds of a kettle beginning to boil reached their ears.

"Sora."

"Yes Megumi?"

"Remind me to never….ever…get on Belldandy's bad side."

"I didn't think Belldandy-sempei had a bad side."

"She does." Skuld whispered, "And it…."

"Skuld….." came the scold from the kitchen.

--

"….can't take a joke…" Urd grumbled as she and Lind walked through the shopping district of Nekomi. "I think planning the wedding is getting to Belldandy."

"And here I believed it was your comments." Lind replied.

Urd stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I was just trying to get her to lighten up!"

"…by suggesting that she was no longer pure?"

"…." Urd turned and resumed walking down the street, muttering all the way. She finally stopped at the corner and impatiently began to tap her foot as she waited for the light to change. As she waited, she looked around.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. People were going about their business, shopping, talking with each other, window shopping. But it was only after she really looked at the street that something clicked in Urd's head.

Being a college town, Nekomi attracted a lot of people from all over Japan, as well as foreign students. So seeing foreigners in Nekomi wasn't all that unusual (especially since Urd was considered one herself). The fact that there seemed to be more foreigners then normal, and that they were all female didn't raise alarms either.

It was the fact that every female foreigner she saw had blue markings on their cheeks, just below the eyes.

These weren't foreigners. These were Gods. And given that everyone that she saw was female told Urd all that she needed to know.

"Why are the Valkyries down here?" Urd asked Lind.

Lind blinked, then looked around herself.

"I don't know." Lind answered, "But I know who we can ask."

--

Sayoko stumbled out of yet another bar and began the slow process of walking home.

Ever since Morisato had turned her down for that….that……witch, Sayoko had begun to fill her lonely nights with trips out to the bars and nightclubs of Nekomi. She didn't go every night, that would have been silly. But once she'd found out about the engagement, that rule had been tossed out. Every day since she'd found out had ended with a nightly bar trip, and then the lonely walk home.

This night though was not going to end like the others.

Sayoko had only gotten a block from the bar when an arm pulled her off the street and into an alley.

Sayoko felt herself being pressed up against the wall and something cold and metallic held at her neck.

"I'm not carrying any money!" she cried out.

"Well now that's too bad." A voice said, "But I'm not really out here for money."

"Then what do you want?!"

"Oh," the man said, "I think you know……"

Sayoko's eyes went wide as she felt his hand sliding down her body and moving between her legs. She let out a whimper as the man's hand moved under her skirt.

"Seen you around campus….." the man said, "Never thought I'd have a chance at you…."

"And you never will." A new voice hissed.

Suddenly the pressure was gone, and Sayoko found herself sitting at the base of the alley wall. Further in the alley, she heard the sounds of fighting, followed by the man's howls of pain. Sayoko pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, pulling them tight to her body. She then began to sob as the full weight of what had almost happened hit her. She continued to sob until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sayoko leaped from the contact.

"Don't hurt me!" she cried out.

"Easy. Easy." The voice said. Sayoko slowly turned her head to see a blonde woman kneeling beside her. It was hard to see in the darkness of the alley, but Sayoko could have sworn that the woman had the same tattoos on her cheeks that Belldandy had.

"I won't hurt you." The woman said, "And neither will he." She then looked Sayoko over. "Are you hurt?"

"I…don't think so…" Sayoko said.

The woman gave a smile, then rose and held out her hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Sayoko stared at the hand a moment before taking it. The woman pulled Sayoko to her feet and led her out of the alley.

"What about….?" Sayoko nervously glanced back at the alley.

"Don't worry about him." The woman said, "He's been taken care of."

"Oh."

"Hey Blitz!"

The Blond turned and looked behind them. Sayoko followed her gaze to see a brunette walking towards them.

"Where you going?" the brunette asked.

"Just going to walk Miss Mishima here home." Blitz answered, "You and Stratus just wait and I'll meet you back here."

The brunette shook her head.

"Got orders." She said, "Urd spotted us and now she and the others want an explanation."

Blitz sighed. "The things we do for Belldandy." She glanced at Sayoko. "Come on Miss Mishima. There's a nice bed waiting for you at your home."

--

Meanwhile at a nearby Police station, the Night Duty Officer was trying to come up with an explanation on how a man had suddenly appeared in their jail cell with the word 'rapist' written across his forehead.

--

Keiichi stretched as he walked from the small shed he parked his bike in towards the house. It had been a long day, stretching well into the evening, but it was worth it if he could insure that the wedding would be perfect.

Not that he expected anything to go wrong, but….. it was always good to be prepared given Mara's interference time and again.

He paused for a moment. Then added Urd to his mental list just under Mara's name. After all, Urd DID make a cooked turkey come to life during that date now so long ago.

Keiichi entered the house and was about to announce his presence when he noticed his sister and Sora on their knees peering through into the room that was marked by the 'Everyone's Tearoom' sign.

His curiosity peaked, Keiichi moved up silently behind the two girls and tapped Megumi on the shoulder.

Megumi let out a yelp and leaped, followed shortly by Sora.

"You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Megumi whispered harshly.

"What are you two doing peering into Belldandy's room?" Keiichi asked.

"Trying to eavesdrop." Sora replied, "Not working though."

"Why?"

"Well they aren't speaking Japanese….."

"No…" Keiichi interrupted, shaking his head, "Why are you eavesdropping?"

"Urd came back with Lind all annoyed." Megumi explained, "She snapped something at Belldandy in whatever language they speak, then went to the phone. Belldandy and Skuld starting questioning Lind while Urd yelled at whoever she called."

"About thirty minutes or so later three women showed up." Sora picked up the story, "They all had markings like Sempei and her sisters."

"More goddesses?" Keiichi asked.

"Maybe." Megumi said, "Whoever they are, your fiancée has been talking with the one I think is their leader."

"And she isn't happy." Sora added with a shiver.

Keiichi moved to where the girls had been kneeling and peered through the barely cracked door into the room.

Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld were on one side of the table. On the other side where three women, a blond and two brunettes. The blond seemed to be the leader of the three. Lind was standing against the wall silently.

Keiichi strand his ears and could just make out Belldandy's voice. She wasn't speaking Japanese, that was for sure. But he had heard this language before.

The language of the Heavens.

The language itself was melodious, and it flowed from Belldandy's mouth as if she was singing it. And though he could not understand what she was saying, he had to agree with Sora.

Belldandy was not happy at all.

Keiichi turned to his sister and Sora.

"You two should head home." He said, "I'll let you know what happens."

"But K…." Megumi began before Keiichi raised his hand.

"What ever it is has gotten Bell worked up." He stated, "And you know how difficult it is to do that to her. Just for tonight….let it go."

--

Keiichi lay on his futon staring at the ceiling. Megumi and Sora had left after his convincing. He'd gone to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. Heading towards his room, he could still hear the Goddesses talking. He noted that Belldandy sounded resigned as she spoke, as if she'd given up on something.

That brought him to now. He'd been unable to sleep, his thoughts drifting to what could possibly be going on.

Then his door opened and closed.

Keiichi sat up and turned just in time to catch Belldandy in his lap. Her face quickly buried itself into his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him tightly. Not knowing what had been said, he did the only thing he could and begun to rub his fiancée's back. After several moments, the tension seemed to leave his Goddess, but only barely.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"Not really." She mumbled, "It's just…..frustrating."

"Can you tell me about it?" Keiichi asked softly.

Belldandy slowly pulled herself away from Keiichi, but kept her eyes locked on his.

"We have….other visitors."

"Oh?"

"Father has sent down Valkyries to Nekomi." Belldandy said, "Mostly to keep an eye on us."

Keiichi blinked. "You mean to spy?"

"Not exactly……more to protect us."

"Meaning Mara."

"Or others like her, yes." Belldandy looked away, "A goddess marrying a mortal is going to attract a lot of attention. Not all of it positive."

Keiichi gently reached out and turned her face back to his.

"I knew what I was getting into when I proposed." Keiichi said softly, "Even with all the risks, you are still the woman I want to be my wife, now and forever."

Belldandy's eyes filled with tears as she all but leapt back into his arms.

--

'_All of your troubles, are a product of yourself, Mara, and your own personal demons._'

Sayoko stood silently in her bathroom the next morning.

Staring back at her from the mirror was a woman she couldn't recognized.

Limp hair, red puffy eyes, defeated posture, gone was the proud woman that had once been the envy of the entire campus.

All that remained was the broken creature before her.

'_All of your troubles, are a product of yourself, Mara, and your own personal demons._'

Belldandy's words rang through her head again as she stared at the mirror. The attempted rape had opened her eyes. She'd been helpless, at the mercy of that man.

And then she'd been rescued by a witc….a Goddess.

It hadn't been the first time either.

There had been several times in the past she'd been saved by either Belldandy, her sisters, or Keiichi.

'_He even cares about you, regardless what you have done to him…..or what you have done to me._'

It was true, she realized, despite what she had done to him, Keiichi had never held it against her. Nor had Belldandy.

'_I forgive you for everything you've said about me._'

She'd even been forgiven for her actions.

Sayoko leaned closer towards the mirror, looking deeply into her reflection's eyes. They were dull and lifeless.

'_Heed my warning. Should you continue on this path, you will only destroy yourself._'

Sayoko stood back from the mirror, but kept her eyes upon it.

The old Sayoko, the Campus Queen, was gone, never to return. A new Sayoko was needed.

But first the creature before her had to go.

Sayoko left the bathroom and walked quickly and determinedly towards the kitchen. There she opened a cabinet and stared a moment.

Several bottle of alcohol stared back at her.

Slowly, Sayoko reached out and removed the bottle. With practiced ease, she removed the cap. A scent of the liquor within began to fill the air.

Sayoko inhaled deeply, the smell causing her to feel light headed. She then determinedly turned and poured the bottle out into the sink.

Setting the bottle so that it would continue to drain, Sayoko returned to the cabinet and withdrew another. Soon her sink was filled the sight of bottles slowly draining their contents.

As she watched, Sayoko felt a bit of peace come over her as one of her demons drained its life's blood out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Keiichi sat in the shed, idly twirling a wrench in his hand while staring at his bike. Working on his bike usually helped him to relieve tension. Unfortunately though, today his bike was in top shape already and had been for the past week.

Even more unfortunate, his tension level had gotten higher as the wedding day grew closer.

He wasn't worried about his parents. They loved Belldandy. His father, Keima, was actually able to stand sitting beside Belldandy without leaping out of the room. And his mother, Takano, well…… When he told her, he essentially got 'well it's about time.'

Surprisingly, he wasn't worried about Sayoko Mishima.

Wait, scratch that. He WAS worried about Sayoko, but not in the way he was expecting. He'd expected her to cause all sorts of problems, cumulating with possibly interrupting the wedding ceremony itself. Yet, the former Campus Queen had been strangely quiet. He'd seen her several times at school, but every time he'd spotted her, she'd gotten an odd look on her face and immediately turned away.

He was worried about Mara for the obvious reason: She had made it a goal in her life to disrupt Belldandy and his in theirs. Obviously she would try and disrupt the wedding, even with a large group of Valkyries running around in Nekomi.

But even Mara paled when the thought of what the Sempeis were planning for his bachelor party.

Not that he was really all that eager to have one, but he knew they would insist.

Keiichi had gone out of his way to avoid being seen anywhere near either Tamiya or Otaki. Even Chihiro had helped him, a surprise considering her mischievous streak. He'd also gotten help from Skuld. He'd heard Tamiya was still trying to figure out how he'd gotten out of the men's restroom without going past him.

Skuld had told him that Urd was planning Belldandy's bachelorette party, along with help from Megumi and Chihiro. Skuld had all but been told she wasn't going to be a part of that party, not that she was all that eager to see a man gyrating as he took his clothes off. Belldandy apparently was so engrossed in her bridal and bridesmaid's dresses that she was clueless about her bachelorette party.

Footsteps outside the shed brought Keiichi out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Skuld quietly entering the shed.

"What's up?" he asked.

Skuld shrugged. "Urd has set her evil plan in motion."

"Ah…. the party." Keiichi tossed the wrench into his toolbox. "Guess it's you, me and Lind tonight."

"No." Skuld shook her head. "You and me. Lind got dragged into the party as well."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Hey! Not every God and Goddess in Heaven is like Belldandy."

"Yeah." He agreed, "For every Belldandy there are probably a few Peorths, Linds, and Skulds." He then went pale. "Unless they are outnumbered by Urds."

Skuld shivered. "One Urd is more then enough thank you."

"Amen." Keiichi rose to his feet. "Movie and Pizza night?"

"I get to pick the movie!" Skuld shouted as she raced back to the house.

Keiichi smiled as he followed her in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three blocks away, Mara watched through binoculars on a rooftop. A smirk appeared on her face.

No Belldandy.

No Urd.

No Lind.

Just a kid, her robots, and then the mortal was hers.

"You will fail you know."

Mara frowned and looked behind her. Barbas was leaning against an air conditioning unit, idly picking at a nail.

"How do you know that sir?" Mara hissed the last word.

Barbas pointed. Mara looked in the direction he had indicated. Walking down the sidewalk of a nearby street were three women. Not unusual for Nekomi. What was unusual was that two of the women seemed to be slowly scanning the other pedestrians. Mara frowned and raised her binoculars to her eyes. Her face went pale as she noticed the blue markings on the women's cheeks. Barbas smirked at her expression.

"Try and take the mortal all you want." He said, "You'll never be able to take him out from under the watch of the Valkyires."

Mara lowered the binoculars with a frown. He had a point. Though a kid, the brat did have some nasty explosives, not to mention that damn robot.

Then a thought hit her.

"Barbas….." she said, "You still have a bone to pick with Mist don't you?"

Barbas frowned. A few hundred years before, he had fought and lost a mortal soul to Mist, now leader of the Valkyries.

"What of it?" he growled.

"How'd you like to get back at her?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The mortal world has change a lot hasn't it?" Stratus said.

"Yeah," Katrina murmured, "Not as many horses on the streets."

"Some things remain the same." Blitz answered.

"Such as?"

Blitz indicated the crowd. "They go about their lives, working, raising their young, not knowing when the end will come. Very few know what is truly out there amongst them."

"…you mean demons?" Stratus asked, an odd tone in her voice.

"Naturally."

"I think a few more know." Blitz turned to see Stratus looking down a street. She followed the other Valkyries gaze to see a large man standing a block away from them. Her eyes widened as she took in the red markings on his face, which was staring right at her. It was a face she recognized.

"Barbas." Blitz hissed.

Barbas gave them a small wave, before grabbing a nearby mortal and tossing him headfirst into a shop window. Blitz was already moving even before the sound of shattering glass reached her. Stratus and Katrina followed just behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Women screamed throughout the club as the man on stage continued to gyrate to the sounds of thumping music. The screams grew louder as he removed his shirt and tossed it out into the crowd.

Chihiro couldn't decide wither to join in with the screaming, or laugh at the expression on Belldandy's face. The Goddess really had no clue where they were until the first dancer had taken his pants off. Her eyes had then grown wide and her cheeks had gone completely red. That's pretty much how she remained since. She'd nod her head slowly to questions and would drink anything set before her (All had quickly made an agreement not to give Belldandy soda) but that was the extent of Belldandy's participation in her party.

Chihiro had thought it was a Goddess thing, they being pure beings and all, but Urd and Lind had been cheering right along with everyone else.

Obviously it was a Belldandy thing.

Speaking of Lind….. Chihiro noticed that she had suddenly gone quiet and was cocking her head slightly, almost like she was listening to something. A frown appeared on her face.

"What is it?" she asked the Goddess.

Lind glanced at Chihiro and shook her head.

"Valkyries have spotted a Demon." She said, "He's nowhere near us or the Temple though."

"So we shouldn't be worried?" Chihiro asked.

"It's a Demon." Lind stated, "We should always be worried."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Valkyries raced after the Demon, who had fled after tossing the mortal through the window. As they ran, five more Valkyries joined up with them.

They paused at an intersection. Across the street was a large park. Blitz cocked her head slightly. She could smell the barest hint of sulfur leading into the park. The Valkyire raised her right hand, flashed three fingers and pointed to the right. She then raised her left hand, again flashed three fingers and pointed the left. Three Valkyires quickly headed in each direction, leaving only Blitz and Stratus behind. The two immediately headed across the street and into the park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi and Skuld sat in front of the TV chuckling as they watched the movie. It was something Keiichi never expected to happen.

The times do change…….

Instead of being on the receiving end of a Skuld bomb, he was now enjoying a bowl of popcorn with her.

Senbei and Segal were out patrolling the yard keeping watch.

All together it was turning into a rather pleasant evening.

"Why Morisato…I never expected you to be into the kiddies." Came a voice the two knew all to well. "There's hope for you yet!"

Keiichi and Skuld leaped to their feet and turned around. Mara was leaning against the doorway, chuckling softly to herself.

"So kids." Mara said, "It looks like it's just the three of us."

Skuld tossed her hammer to Keiichi and pulled out a Skuld bomb. Keiichi caught the hammer and held it menacingly over his head.

"Don't know how you got in here Mara," Skuld hissed, "But you'd better leave now."

"Or what?" Mara asked, "Your little robot will hurt me?" She tossed bits of something in Skuld's direction.

Skuld's eyes widened as she took in the broken remains of electronic chips and wires.

"I believe your robots are experiencing technical difficulties." Mara chuckled. She then raised a hand. A red ball of energy formed within her palm. "Let the fun commence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blitz stopped in a small clearing and slowly looked around. Behind her, Stratus mirrored her movements.

"_Anything?_" Blitz asked softly.

"_Nothing._" Stratus replied, "_What is he doing here anyway?_"

"_He's been to earth several times._" Came the reply, "_As to what he does……we suspect, but we aren't sure._"

Stratus looked at Blitz curiously. "_Suspect what?_"

Blitz shook her head. "_It's rumors only. We have no definitive proof, but we think he kills mortals after having 'fun' with them._"

Stratus' eyes widened. "_If we have suspected, why haven't we tried to stop him?_"

"_We have."_ Blitz turned and looked back at Stratus. "_It's hard to fight a foe that picks and chooses where he will strike. The world is a vast place._" Blitz then shook her head. "_Doesn't matter. He's here now._"

Stratus held her arms out. "_But where?_"

"_AIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!_"

Both were startled as a body hurtled through the air over their heads before slamming hard into a nearby tree. The tree shuddered hard from the impact, and then with a groan, fell over. The two quickly raced over to the body.

"_It's Katrina!_" Stratus said.

"_And?_" Blitz asked impatiently.

"….._did someone get the number of that horse cart that hit me?_" came a weak voice.

"_She's alive._"

Blitz nodded. "_Get her back upstairs._" She then turned and headed in the direction Katrina had come from.

"_Where are you going?_"

"_To get some payback._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbas smirked as he slammed the face of a Valkyrie into a rock. He heard a loud snap as the Valkyrie's nose broke, followed by her cry of pain. He then tossed the deity to the side, joining her unconscious comrade at the base of a tree.

"Pathetic." Barbas growled, "I expected more from the fable warriors of Valhalla."

"You haven't face me yet." Barbas turned to see Blitz standing just a short distance away.

The Demon grinned evilly.

"Finally," he growled, "A Challenge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love a challenge." Chihiro said.

"Somehow I don't think she'd appreciate it." Megumi replied.

"She'll love it!"

"Is that why she's almost catatonic right now?"

"It's the booze!"

"She doesn't get drunk off of booze."

"We'll ask Urd then!" Chihiro turned, "Urd! Would….hey! Where's Urd?"

Lind pointed. Chihiro looked over to see the Goddess of the Past sitting right at the edge of the stage, her head following the exact movement of the dancer's……

"Oh…wow…" Chihiro murmured, "……is that even legal?"

"…Don't know…." Megumi murmured, wiping the corner of her mouth. "But….damn."

"He's quite……flexible…." Lind added.

"I wonder what….." Chihiro turned and glanced at Belldandy. The Goddess of the Present remained in the exact same pose as when the dancing had begun and was pretty much out of it. "Oh well…. Guess that's a no on the lap dance then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The temple shuddered as explosion after explosion erupted inside. Then with a mighty blast, the wall to the temple shattered into fragments as a body was blasted out into the yard. The body slammed into the ground and began to tumble. It's tumble finally ended with it flipping up the small steps to the massive bell, which let out a loud _DONG_! as the figure's head met metal.

Mara grabbed her head in pain. Not only did it hurt from the impact, but the damn thing was holy. Not exactly the kind of thing a Demon likes to touch. She looked up as a figure moved into the hole her body had just made in the house.

"Aww to heck with it…" Mara swore before vanishing with a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder echoed throughout the park as Blitz and Barbas fought.

Neither was able to get an edge on the other, and the park clearing suffered from their efforts.

Suddenly a battered Mara appeared just off to the side.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

"I'm a bit occupied at the moment." Barbas snapped back, "Did you succeed?"

"Well you see……"

"Failure." Barbas growled, "Typical." He whipped his hand off to the side, then brought it back.

Blitz frowned at the motion, then a loud snapping noise to the side caused her to look in that direction. Her eyes widened as a large boulder hurtled towards her. She was only just able to duck out of the way as it tumbled past her.

Returning to her feet, Blitz turned to face Barbas again.

But the Demon was no longer there.

Nor was Mara.

Blitz let out a snarl and brought her fist violent down into her palm.

"We will meet again." She hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well it did answer one thought I had." Chihiro declared as they walked their way back to the temple.

"What was that?" Megumi asked as she attempted to help an intoxicated Urd to walk a straight path on the sidewalk.

"Belldandy and Keiichi have actually been sleeping at night."

"That's something I really don't want to picture Chihiro. He is my brother."

"Not that it's any of your business what Keiichi and I do at night….." came a faint voice.

"She speaks!" Chihiro glanced over to where Lind had been leading a drunk Sora and a catatonic Goddess of the Present home. Belldandy's eyes had lost their glazed look and were currently glaring in her direction.

"Enjoy the show?" Chihiro asked with a smirk.

The glare went away as Belldandy paled slightly.

"You liked it and you know it."

"I did not…." Belldandy began.

"I imagine she wished it was Keiichi up there." Lind stated.

Belldandy gave the Fighting Goddess a look of betrayal.

"Ohh…good point Lind." Chihiro's smirk had now become a full grin. "So Bell? Tonight you going to ask Keiichi to give you a private show? Or are you going to ask for it on your wedding night?"

"…again the mental images of my brother are not needed." A green Megumi called out.

"Hey!" Sora suddenly shouted, "Iz that smoke?"

Everyone stopped and looked up the hill towards the Temple. Smoke could be seen rising from just beyond the Temple ground walls.

"Keiichi….." Belldandy whispered before she literally flew up the hill, the others running just behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy hurried through the gate and onto the Temple grounds. She ran past the broken Sigel and Banpei and rounded the corner to the front of the house. A large hole met her eyes. It was this that was the source of the smoke. The Goddess quickly moved towards the hole.

"Keiichi!!" she called out, "Skuld!!"

"In here!" came a tired male voice from inside the house.

Belldandy hurried through the opening, expecting the worse. What she got froze her in her tracks.

Sitting bruised and battered on the floor with gallon of ice cream between them, surrounded by debris that had been furniture as well as the walls and ceiling of the temple, was Keiichi and Skuld. Each had a spoon in their hands and, from the look of the ice cream container, had been there for sometime.

"Hiya Onee-sama!" Skuld called out waving her hand.

"Wha….what happened here?" Belldandy asked, her eyes taking in the damage. The others had by this time had caught up to Belldandy.

"Keiichi and I did some bonding by beating the crap outta Mara!" Skuld said with a smile.

"Nani?" Belldandy cocked her head slightly in confusion. "Mara?!"

"Mara attacked earlier." Keiichi explained, "Skuld and I drove her off, and I got out the ice cream because she was a bit tired from using her powers."

"Sugar high?" Megumi asked, pointing at Skuld.

"Yes/No." Keiichi and Skuld said together.

"Are you two alright?" Belldandy asked.

"Nothing a bath and a good night's sleep won't fix." Keiichi replied.

"Then tomorrow you can help me fix my hammer." Skuld stated.

Lind raised an eyebrow. "Your Hammer broke?"

Keiichi reached around behind him and lifted up Skuld's hammer, minus a little over half of the handle.

"I think I debugged Mara a little too hard." Keiichi said.

"Right in the kisser!" Skuld exclaimed.

"I think that's enough ice cream for now Skuld." Belldandy said, still looking over the damage.

"Awww….." Skuld pouted.

Keiichi patted the Goddess of the Future on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll do this again."

"You'll what?!" Belldandy's head snapped back towards her fiancée.

"Minus the Mara part of course." Keiichi added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lind and Belldandy quickly restored the house back to it's previously undamaged state. After making sure that Chihiro, Sora, and Megumi were settled for the night (it was far to late for anyone to be walking home), Belldandy slipped into the room she shared with her love.

Keiichi was already in bed when she entered. Arms behind his head, he seemed lost in thought as he stared at the ceiling. Soon Belldandy was slipping under the covers beside him.

"Are you really alright?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine Bell." Keiichi said, "Really."

Belldandy wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." Came her muffled voice.

"You didn't lose me." Keiichi said softly, running his hand over her back. "Skuld was with me and…..I mean it IS Mara after all."

Belldandy lifted her head slightly and gave Keiichi a curious look.

"Just how did you drive Mara off?" she asked, "She's not really affected by Skuld's bombs anymore and both Sigel and Banpei were non-functional."

"Ah." Keiichi smiled, "It's bothering you isn't it?"

"Keiichi." Belldandy sat up. "There's been very few times where Urd and I have been able to drive Mara off together, much less alone. Without the robots and her bombs…." Belldandy fell silent as Keiichi placed a finger on her lips.

"You're forgetting Skuld blasting Urd down the hall."

Belldandy's eyes went wide.

"You mean…..?"

Keiichi nodded and pulled Belldandy back down beside him.

"I'd say Urd is in for a surprise the next time she picks on Skuld."

"……..Keiichi…"

"Yes Bell?"

"That thought isn't exactly making me feel any better."

"Oh…Well I know something that might distract you from it."

"What do you …Muph!" Her question was cut off as Keiichi placed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered as the kiss deepened. After several moments, Keiichi pulled away slightly.

"How was that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Belldandy said, a slight grin appearing on her face. "I think we were talking about Skuld and…."

Keiichi laughed and soon they were done with talking for the night.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Morisato."

Keiichi froze at the voice. Then with a sigh of resignation, he sat the wrench down carefully on the floor of the shed and slowly turned around. Blocking the entrance were the Sempeis, Tamiya and Otaki. Behind them were the rest of the male members of the Motor Club.

"Umm…Hi guys." Keiichi said nervously.

"Morisato." Tamiya rumbled, "It is time for your final rite of passage before marriage!"

"Could I take a rain check?"

"Get him!"

"….I didn't think so…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy looked up from the dishes at the sounds of a commotion from outside. She walked over to the door in time to see the Motor Club carrying a bound and gagged Keiichi out of the shed over their shoulders.

"What's going on?" Belldandy asked.

"Club event Miss Belldandy." Otaki called out, "Mandatory for all Male members."

"We'll make sure he gets home after." Tamiya added.

"Oh." Belldandy smiled, "Well have fun." She then turned and reentered the house. Before she could get back to the kitchen, a voice spoke up from the living room.

"What was that about?"

Belldandy turned to face the voice. Skuld was seated in front of the TV, idly changing the channels.

"Keiichi was going out with the Motor Club." The elder goddess answered.

Skuld was on her feet in moments, the TV remote flying through the air.

"The Motor Club?!" Skuld repeated, "Keiichi left willingly with them?"

"Well they are his friends. Of course he'd go with them." Belldandy replied, "Though it was rather odd that they'd tie him up."

Skuld stared at her sister. "They tied him up?!"

"It kind of reminded me of that retreat they went to a few years back." Belldandy said wistfully, "Keiichi wasn't all that interested in going then either. But it turned out for the best." She then turned and reentered the kitchen.

Skuld stared blankly at the kitchen entrance for a moment before racing towards her room.

"Keiichi," she muttered to herself, "There are times I really do wonder what you see in my sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimmie another."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the request, but in the end he poured the drink. He could never turn down a request from a lady.

Especially one that looked like her.

Urd swirled the drink about in her glass as she stared at the mirror on the other side of the bar.

The Urd in the mirror stared back.

It was her fourth drink in the past fifteen minutes, but she barely felt a buzz. And boy did she wished the buzz was there. But there were things that were halting her from doing so.

First was that damned mirror.

Well not the mirror directly, but the person that could use it to spy on her. Not that the person would intentionally do that. Urd smirked. The day Belldandy did that would be the same day that Urd gave up booze. No, Belldandy would watch from the mirror if only to make sure she was alright. She was the 'Good' sister after all.

The led to the second item: the brat.

Technically, they were equal in rank. But it was that little tag at the end of their title that separated them.

Urd, Goddess Second Class Limited.

Skuld, Goddess Second Class Limited.

Urd, limited because for all her power, she had control issues.

Skuld, limited because, for the most part, she had no powers.

Until recently.

Urd gulped down her drink and motioned to the bartender for a refill.

The brat had taken on Mara………and won.

Well, the brat AND Keiichi had taken on Mara and won. But then there were limits to what Keiichi could do.

Blasting Mara through a wall was a bit beyond him.

Urd turned her eyes down from the mirror to the glass before her. She could believe Skuld had the power now. She did send Urd hurtling down the hallway. Given the circumstances, blasting Mara was possible.

Urd rolled her eyes at the mirror again. Her eyes then narrowed as the reflection before her.

Speak of the devil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mara winced as she sat down in the corner booth. She was still sore, both from the fight, and the aftermath.

Barbas was not a very forgiving Demon. Especially to those he considered failures.

Like herself.

Mara sighed as she leaned back in her seat, allowing herself to be obscured by the shadows, her other reason for choosing the corner. Other then the bartender, no one would pay her much attention.

"Well well well, just who do we have here?"

Mara let out a low groan.

Someone out there really had it in for her.

"What do you want Urd?" The Demoness grumbled.

Urd sat down across from her.

"Can't I have a drink with an old friend?" she asked.

Mara stared at Urd.

"You're kidding right?"

"Aww come on." Urd said, "We've sat and had drinks socially before." The Goddess then shrugged. "Of course you had a scheme in the works, but still……."

Mara eyed Urd. "And just what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing." The Goddess said, "Tonight, I don't want to talk shop, no Yggdrasil, no Nidheg." She then smirked, "So how about them Giants?"

Mara blinked. "San Francisco?"

"No. Yomiuri."

"Are you actually trying to talk baseball with me Urd?"

Urd shrugged, "It isn't shop. So?"

"I'm more of a Hanshin Tigers fan."

Urd's eyes narrowed.

"You would be……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit down!" Keiichi had barely heard the words before two very powerful hands had forced him back into his seat.

He'd been trying to escape the Motor Club ever since they'd arrived at the strip club. Unfortunately now that they had him, Tamiya and Otaki were very reluctant to let him out of their sight.

"I need to use the restroom." Keiichi stated.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Tamiya asked. He nodded towards Otaki and together they took hold of Keiichi's arms and carried him towards the restrooms.

Arriving there, Tamiya had gone inside first, verifying that there were no windows or other means to escape. He returned and gave Keiichi a slight shove into the restroom before closing the door. He and Otaki then took station on either side, waiting for their friends return.

Keiichi stared at the door a moment before walking up to the sink and staring into the mirror.

"Bell?" he called out softly, "Bell? Are you there?"

"What do you see in her?" came a slightly tinny voice.

Keiichi blinked and looked around.

"Down here!"

Keiichi looked down into the sink. There, reflecting back at him from the few remaining drops of water in the basin was Skuld.

"What do you mean what do I see in her?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"In a moment," Skuld answered, "You mind?"

"Huh? Oh!" Keiichi turned on the sink, filling the basin. Then with a flash, Skuld appeared in the restroom.

The Young Goddess took a moment to look around, then scrunched her face up.

"Ewww, what is that smell?" she gagged.

"I don't think you want me to answer that." Keiichi said.

Skuld raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Keiichi.

"Right….. you ready to go? Or would you rather stay here?"

Keiichi wrapped his arms quickly around Skuld.

"You saved me! My Hero!!"

"Hey! Cut that out!"

Outside the restroom, Tamiya and Otaki glanced at each other.

"You hear that?" Otaki asked.

"Yeah." Tamiya turned and opened the restroom door. "Morisato?"

They received no answer.

The two entered and looked carefully around the restroom, yet they could find no sign of their friend.

"How does he do that?" Otaki asked.

Tamiya frowned for a moment, then his eyes widened in understanding.

"The Goddesses." He stated.

"Which one?" Otaki asked, "Miss Belldandy didn't have any problem with us taking him."

"Miss Urd wasn't there." Tamiya scratched his chin, "Even if she was, she'd go along with it. Remember what Hasegawa said."

"Lind was there too." Otaki added as an after thought.

Both frowned for a moment, then turned and said as one.

"SKULD!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have I told you 'thank you' yet?"

"Yes, repeatedly. But feel free to continue."

Skuld and Keiichi walked down the hall towards the living room. Reaching there, Skuld picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"Think the Sempeis have figured it out yet?" Keiichi asked.

Skuld shrugged. "They aren't exactly stupid, just slow at times." She glanced back at Keiichi. "I think I can handle them."

"Handle who?" Belldandy asked as she entered the room. She then gave Keiichi a curious look. "Didn't you go off with the Motor Club?"

"I did." Keiichi answered, "But I wasn't all into the strip club idea."

Belldandy's eyes went wide, then narrowed.

"Oh." She said softly, "I see….." She turned and left the room. Moments later the sounds of loud chopping could be heard coming from the kitchen.

Keiichi and Skuld looked towards the kitchen, then turned and looked at each other.

"Suddenly I fear for the Sempeis." Keiichi whispered.

Skuld only nodded her head vigorously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really wonder about those two." Urd said wistfully.

Mara stared blankly at the Goddess.

"If Keiichi is banging the kid there's hope for him yet."

"No!" Urd snapped, slamming her glass down. "That's disgusting and even you have to agree K-boy isn't like that."

"True." Mara waved her hand, "But what do you mean?"

"When the brat got down here she, she didn't like Keiichi." Urd explained, "Even went so far as to try and drive them apart. She calmed down some after meeting Sentaro, but she still tried to keep them separated."

"So what?" Mara grumbled, swirling her glass about, "The kid don't like the mortal getting so close to her 'Onee-sama'."

"But that's changed." Urd leaned forward, "The brat and Keiichi get along very well now. As I'm sure you noticed."

Mara grumbled something under her breath and rubbed her head. "He's got a good swing. Kid surprised me too."

"From what I get, they talked." Urd explained. She continued as Mara took a drink. "Before that race. I don't know what they talked about, but shortly after I found out Keiichi and Belldandy were sleeping together."

"PHBBTTT!!!" Urd leaned to the side, avoiding the spray coming from the demon's mouth.

"They WHAT!?!?!" Mara spluttered, "Are you….?

Urd shrugged, "I honestly don't know cause when I tried to look the brat blasted me down the hall."

"She on her way to being a First Class?" Mara regretted saying it the moment the words left her mouth. Urd's face was suddenly one of fury.

"There is no way in hell that brat is going to become a First Class before me!" She hissed. She then rose to her feet and stormed out of the bar.

Mara stared at the retreating form of the Goddess. She then leaned back further into the darkness of the booth, thoughts on how to exploit this apparent disharmony in the Goddesses of fate sisterhood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld watched silently as the Motor Club put up the wedding decorations under the watchful eyes of Belldandy. Tamiya and Otaki had 'volunteered' the services of the club after Belldandy had gone to see them regarding Keiichi's party.

Oh to have been a fly on the wall to that discussion.

"She is not leaving anything to chance is she?"

Skuld turned her head slightly towards Keiichi.

"After everything you two have been through, do you blame her?" she asked.

A small smile appeared on Keiichi's face.

"No." he answered, "Guess I can't." He then chuckled as Tamiya and Otaki had begun to argue about how a decoration was supposed to be hung, only to fall silent as an eyebrow rose on Belldandy's forehead. "I don't think Belldandy will let them forget that little discussion anytime soon." "He glanced at Skuld. "They say anything to you?"

"Tamiya started to." Skuld replied, "But I gave him 'the look' and he ended up asking about motorcycles."

Keiichi frowned. "'The look'?"

Skuld's eyes suddenly went wide and watery as her lower lip stuck out and visibly quivered. Keiichi suddenly felt rather guilty and felt the need to make Skuld happy, anything to drive that look from her face.

Just as quickly, Skuld's face returned to normal.

"That 'look'." She stated.

Keiichi stared at the young Goddess for a moment.

"I'll remember that look the next time you really want me to get you a computer gadget or magazine."

"What!?" Skuld gasped, "But….but….but…. you asked and I was just showing you and……"

"Skuld." Keiichi cut her off. "I was kidding."

"Meanie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lind chuckled as the mortal stuck his tongue out at Skuld. The antics of these two had brought her much amusement in her time on the planet, something her life had been lacking until recently. The mortal himself was instrumental in allowing both of her Angels to be released at the same time, all because of trust. It was that trust that allowed Keiichi to use Cool Mint, one of her angels. The fact he could even hold an angel within him, and use it successfully spoke volumes of Keiichi.

Lind openly laughed as Skuld, taking exception to Keiichi sticking his tongue at her, began to chase him around the Temple grounds. Unlike in times past however, both mortal and goddess were laughing, a sign of just how much the relationship had changed between the two. Even Belldandy took notice and allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

There was one sour face, though she remained just out of view in the shadows of the porch. Urd attitude had darkened recently in regards to her youngest sister. Where as before there had been light hearted teasing, now more hurtful comments had begun to slip in. Not even Belldandy had been spared. Keiichi and Lind had seemed to be the only ones spared Urd's tongue.

The only theory anyone had was Keiichi's: Urd was jealous.

Urd, the eldest sister, had had several relationships in the past. All had failed.

Belldandy, the middle sister, had found her true love with a simple phone call.

Skuld, the youngest, seemed to be having a good relationship as well with Sentaro, despite their constant denials.

Lind let out a sigh. After tomorrow, everything would change.

"Salut."

Lind glanced over as Peorth moved beside her.

"You're here early." Lind muttered, looking back to the others.

"Peut-être." Peorth replied, "and then again I might be on time."

Lind frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

The Goddess of Forever nodded to where Urd was standing in the shadows.

"You think Skuld and her will survive being alone together when K and Belldandy leave for their Honeymoon?"

"I'll still be here." Lind pointed out.

"But you haven't been around those two as much as I have." Peorth smirked, "I'm a calming influence on them."

Lind snorted. "I think your influence is hardly calming."

Peorth frowned at the fighting Goddess. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Keiichi mostly."

"Pourquoi dirait-il telles choses?" Peorth muttered.

"He didn't." Lind stated, "I 'read' between the lines, so to speak."

Peorth scowled.

The two remained silent for a few moments, then Peorth spoke again.

"I did have another reason for coming. I brought your trainee."

Lind turned and looked at Peorth confused.

"Trainee?"

"Trainee, student, apprentice," Peorth nodded to the side, "I was told to bring her to you."

Lind looked to where Peorth had indicated. Standing just out of view of the others was a Goddess. She appeared to be in her late teens and wore red and white robes. She had blond hair with a few purple streaks running through it.

"Selene, Goddess Second Class Special Duty Limited." Peorth stated, motioning the new Goddess to join them. "Until Belldandy and Keiichi return from their Honeymoon, you'll be training her here at the Temple."

"Right." Lind turned to Selene, "Do you have any idea what your about to get yourself into?"

"Yes." Selene stated, "And I asked to be trained by the best. Apparently, that is you."

"Oooo this is going to be fun." Peorth snickered as Lind frowned.

It was around this time that Keiichi noticed the new arrival. He slowly came to a stop and stared. Within seconds, Skuld slammed into his back, sending them both to the ground.

"Got you!" Skuld shouted.

"Skuld?" came Keiichi's voice from under her, "Who is that?"

"Who is…?" Skuld looked up and spotted the new Goddess. "Another one?"

"Six…" Keiichi murmured, "What am I? A Goddess magnet?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Belldandy sat before a mirror, staring at her reflection.

Today was it. The moment she had been waiting for so long.

Her wedding to Keiichi.

A few had been surprised when she'd chosen a traditional Japanese wedding, but no one could deny how beautiful she looked in the kimono.

Now if they could just get through the day without Mara, Aoshima, and Sayoko trying to ruin everything, it would be perfect.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Belldandy turned her head to see Kami-sama standing in the doorway.

"Father!" Belldandy moved to bow before him, but was stopped by a hand.

"I think we can forgo that today." Kami-sama said with a smile. "You look beautiful my Belldandy."

Belldandy smiled. "Thank you Father."

"Shinto hmm?" Kami-sama smiled as Belldandy started to explain, but he waved her off. "I don't have any issues with that. I believe the saying is 'When in Rome….', but don't even think of telling Saturn I said that." He added with a wink.

Belldandy let out a laugh and wrapped her father in a hug, one he graciously returned.

-------------------------------------------------

Mara sat on a rooftop that was nearly on the other side of Nekomi from the temple. The closest she could get to the temple this day was by the binoculars she was currently using to watch the wedding.

Not even the Queen would dare get nearer.

It wasn't the presence of the Goddesses, now numbering ten or so (Belldandy did have other friends in the Heavens) nor the several Gods present. Nor was it the presence of several dozen Valkyire, including their Commander and second Command.

It was because of **Him.**

He probably knew she was watching, she'd actually seen him looking her way several times. But she had done nothing, thus he would not act.

She turned her gaze to Urd.

The Eldest Norn was smiling, but Mara knew that it was only for show. She'd met Urd several times in the past few weeks, always at the table in the corner of the bar. Each time Urd would drink heavily, venting and letting a few things slip that she normally would have kept silent on. The result was that Mara had reached the same conclusion that Keiichi had: Urd was jealous.

Being a Demon, Mara used those fears of Urd and subtly reinforced them. Thus tensions that might normally have relaxed in time were continuing to simmer. Each time they met at the bar, Mara raised the temperature just a bit more. While it would be some time before the boiling point would be reached, it would also not be noticed until it was too late.

Mara let out a cackle.

The wait would be worth it to see the look on Belldandy's face when Urd finally erupted, shattering their little 'family'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist watched again as Kami-sama's gaze drifted from the wedding to look off toward the city.

"Milord?" she asked softly. "What is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Kami-sama frowned, then looked to Mist. "The Demoness is still in Nekomi is she not?"

Mist started to rise. "I can go and…"

Kami-sama shook his head and motioned the Valkyrie Commander back down.

"No, " he said, "We won't interrupt their day. Belldandy has desired this and I won't darken it."

"And if the Demoness does?" Mist asked.

Kami-sama looked to where Belldandy and Keiichi stood before the Shinto Priest, both dressed in Tradition Japanese wedding Kimonos.

"The Demon won't do anything this day." Kami-sama stated.

"And tomorrow?" Mist asked.

Kami-sama took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled.

"There will always be Darkness," he finally said, "And it will always be in conflict with the light." He then turned to Mist, "Whatever this Demoness is plotting, it will eventually make itself known, and we will do what we always have done." He then turned back. "This day, we celebrate." A thoughtful look then came over his face as the ceremony ended and the couple turned to face friends and family. "And let's make sure Thor doesn't get too carried away this time?"

"Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oceanic Airlines Flight 1516, now boarding at gate 23."

Belldandy briefly glanced up as she listened to the P.A. announcement before returning her gaze to the magazine in her lap. The magazine was one of those touristy types, full of articles covering various tourist spots in countries. This particular one covered Northern Europe.

It had been a surprise to both Keiichi and herself when his parents had presented them with a honeymoon in Europe. The couple had planned on staying within Japan. Belldandy still wasn't quite sure how his parents had picked Europe of all places. No one, not Keiichi, herself, her sister, or anyone in the Motor Club had told Keiichi's parents just who their son was marrying. Then there was the fact that the area of Europe they were flying to was once Norse country. Maybe her Father had something to do with it.

Either way, Keiichi didn't seem to mind.

Belldandy glanced to her right. Keiichi was dozing in the seat beside her. Belldandy blushed as she remembered just why Keiichi was so tired. They'd stayed awake late the night before, and this time it wasn't from talking.

When they had left for the airport this morning, Skuld couldn't look either of them in the face without blushing. Urd, for the first time in a while, was her normal self and just walked around with a smirk on her face. When questioned , Urd's response had left Belldandy thoroughly embarrassed.

'Look into a Soundproofing spell sister dear.' The Eldest Norn had said, 'It's been confirmed you're a screamer.'

Urd had even gone so far as to greet Keiichi with a 'Hey stud!'.

Thankfully, Lind and Selene had said nothing.

'Though,' as Belldandy thought about it, 'Lind did give me a rather envious look."

"Nippon Airways Flight 4815 to Stockholm, is now ready to begin the pre-boarding process……."

Belldandy gave Keiichi a light nudge.

"K," she said softly, "That's our flight."

Keiichi stretched and let out a yawn. He then looked at his wife and smiled.

"Well Mrs. Morisato," he said, "Are you ready to tour Europe?"

"I've been ready forever Mr. Morisato." Belldandy replied with her own smile.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

August 4th 2000

Belldandy poked at her breakfast.

Keiichi frowned at this.

There was nothing wrong with it. She had prepared it correctly. It wasn't burnt. He himself had even taken seconds, as had Skuld. Urd was hiding in her room, either hung-over or sleeping off a shift as the SysOp for Yggdrasil. There was no way he was going in there to check.

It had been a remarkable couple of years since the wedding.

Keiichi had gotten a job at an engineering firm. The job paid well and he was still able to assist the Motor Club and the Whirlwind on weekends. The only major issue was separation from Belldandy. Apparently the Ultimate Force was humbled by the Firm and was unable to get Belldandy a job there.

Belldandy herself kept busy by taking care of the house while still working at the Whirlwind. Chihiro welcomed the help, though she felt it was because Belldandy was a bit lonely. Recent developments had left the Temple very quiet during the day.

Urd, as had been stated earlier, was once again working as an Yggdrasil SysOp. And she worked Heaven hours, meaning they didn't translate very well to Earth time. This had the unexpected side affect of lowering tensions in the Temple.

If you don't see much of the person, it's really hard to stay mad at them.

Skuld was also in Heaven frequently. Due to her increase in power, she had to undergo a series of tests regarding her license. She also began to resume de-bugging duties. While not exactly a job with a set schedule, there had been several bug outbreaks which left no evidence of their cause. Clean-up took time, and a few extra Gods and Goddesses made sure that time was short.

The Young Goddess of the Future was also spending time with her 'He is not my boyfriend' Sentaro. Both Belldandy and Urd believed something was going on there, but that Skuld and Sentaro were still unsure of each other's feelings.

They were 14 after all.

Belldandy was now pushing her eggs around on her plate.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"I feel…..off." Belldandy replied, staring at her plate. "I should be hungry…..but I don't feel like eating at all."

Keiichi frowned and glanced at Skuld.

"Think she has a virus?" he asked.

Skuld shrugged. "It's possible. Urd does have……"

"No." Keiichi and Belldandy both stated firmly together.

Skuld blinked. She knew things had been strained between Onee-sama and Urd, but to out right refuse her help………

"The last time we went with Urd's medicine I grew boobs." Keiichi pointed out.

……oh yeah. Forgot about that.

"Urd's been busy with Yggdrasil." Belldandy said, "As have you. I don't wish to be a bother."

"You're hardly a bother Onee-sama." Skuld stated.

"I'll just go up to the Healers." Belldandy continued, "It has been some time since I was fully checked out."

"…by a Healer." Skuld stated, smirking slightly as she glanced at Keiichi.

Belldandy frowned at Skuld's comment, not completely understanding it. She did noticed when Keiichi's face went completely red and he began to sputter.

"K?" Belldandy asked, "Are you alright? Your face is all red."

"I'm….fine." Keiichi spluttered out.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're catching what I have?"

"No …seriously…Bell..I'm fine…."

"But Keiichi!"

"What the hell is going on?" a voice whispered in Skuld's ear.

Skuld's eyes glanced to the side to see Urd kneeling beside her.

"Not much." Skuld answered, "Just as some things change…….they remain the same."

"Bell! I don't need a thermometer! I'm fine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Belldandy was sitting calmly in a waiting room just inside the Healing area of the Yggdrasil building. The Healer had poked, prodded, and scanned her, then repeated it all a second time. Now apparently he was reviewing all the information he had gathered.

Just how long did it take to a person they had a virus anyway?

Belldandy looked up as the Healer entered the waiting area, a curious look on his face.

"Come with me." He stated, and then headed out of the room.

Belldandy frowned, but followed.

They walked through the numerous hallways and walkways of the Main building. I wasn't long before Belldandy realized just where they were headed.

The Office of Kami-sama.

They approached the massive doors to his office. On either side stood a fully armored Valkyrie. They made no move to stop either Healer or Goddess though as the massive doors opened and admitted them. The two continued forward until they were a few paces from the desk. Then together, both fell to bended knee before the Creator of the Universe.

"Rise." Kami-sama waved his hand, "Imhotep, you wished to see me in regards to my daughter?"

The Healer nodded. "Milord, I have examined upon her request. At the time, she believed she was under the influence of a virus."

"I assume by your words then that she is not?" Kami-sama asked.

"No Milord." Imhotep replied.

"Then…?"

"The Lady Belldandy is with child." The Healer stated, causing Belldandy's eyes to go wide. "In nine months time, you shall be a Grandfather……again."

"I see." Kami-sama said, looking at his daughter. "Do you foresee any difficulties?"

"Not at this time Milord." Imhotep said, "However, as this will be her first, I would like to go over with Lady Belldandy some things she can expect."

"Of course. You may go."

Imhotep bowed deeply, then turned and left the office.

Kami-sama turned his attention to his child. The Goddess of the Present appeared to be in a state of shock, her hands now holding on to her stomach, while her mind looked to that which was not her domain, the Future.

"I assume by the look upon your face that you were not expecting this?" Kami-sama asked, bringing his daughter back to the present.

"No Father." She said, "But I am not…….upset by this either."

"Nor should you be." Kami-sama rose to his feet and stood before his daughter a moment. He then reached out and tenderly pulled her into a hug, one which she returned.

"I am proud of you my child." He said softly, "No one could ask for a kinder mother."

"Thank you Father." Belldandy whispered.

Kami-sama slowly drew away, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Now then, I expect you wish to return to the surface and inform my son-in-law of his new status?"

Belldandy's face lit up with joy.

"Yes Father! Thank you Father!" She then turned and practically ran out of the room. She returned a second later, bowed deeply, then ran back out of the room.

Kami-sama turned and walked slowly back toward his desk. He paused before it, and then began to dance in joy.

He was still dancing when Mist entered the room. The Valkyrie Commander stared at the Almighty one doing the Electric Slide. She quickly looked to the side and coughed. She then slowly counted to ten, and when she looked back, Kami-sama was sitting in a very dignified manor behind his desk.

"Yes Commander?"

"Milord," Mist began, "You wished to be alerted if Mortals took interest in certain areas?"

"Indeed." Kami-sama answered with a nod. There had been numerous areas all over the Earth and beyond. Europeans discovering North and South America had been one such alert. The last such alert had occurred when a small rover had landed on Mars. "What is the alert this time?"

"An area of Antarctica." Mist answered, "A group of mortals calling itself the Katsuragi Expedition has begun digging on the ice continent."

"I see." Kami-sama's face became very grave.

Mist frowned at his reaction. "Should I have them experience an act?"

"No…" Kami-sama answered, "No Act of God nor Goddess at this time." He then turned his chair to face the windows behind him. "That will be all."

"Yes Milord." Mist quickly bowed and left the office.

Kami-sama stared out the windows, but saw nothing of the Heavens. His gaze was directed at the memories that now flooded his thoughts.

"Those that lay forgotten for so long," He murmured, "Do you come to haunt us again?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi arrived home to a very quiet temple.

It was very unnerving.

The Temple complex, despite it's deceptive meditative atmosphere, was usually a very active place. Even without the bickering of Urd and Skuld, followed by the usual explosions, there were still the sounds of Belldandy humming to herself as she made busy in the kitchen.

Nothing but silence reached Keiichi's ears.

He slid open the front door and as he took of his shoes called out.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home." Came Belldandy's soft reply.

Keiichi moved towards the dining area, but stopped short when he spotted the door to their bedroom open. Belldandy was sitting quietly at the small desk, scribbling away at a piece of paper a moment before pausing to stare at it.

"What are you up to?" Keiichi asked, moving to sit beside her. She didn't look at him, her gaze remained on the paper before her.

"Thinking." Was the reply.

"About?" Keiichi looked down at the paper.

On it were written a list of names.

Hope.

Anata.

Kou.

Keima.

Takano.

"Names?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes….." Belldandy answered, her finger tapped lightly on the desktop.

Keiichi frowned.

Why would she be writing a list of names? His parents were listed on there. The others he'd never heard of.

Suddenly Belldandy stopped tapping as she wrote another name.

Eir.

Her finger then resumed it's tapping.

Keiichi's frown grew larger.

Who was Eir? He didn't know of anyone by that name. It didn't even look Japanese. It must be someone that Belldandy knows. But then that would make them a Goddess wouldn't it? Why would Belldandy be making a list of Gods and Goddesses, and add his parents on it as well? Plus she really seemed to be putting a lot of effort into coming up with these names. Why would she……..

Keiichi's eyes went wide as a thought hit him.

Beside him, Belldandy paused in mid tap. She could feel the change that had just occurred beside her. Confusion had turned to shock. She slowly turned her head to look her husband in the face.

"Bell……" Keiichi said softly, "Do you have something to tell me?"

Belldandy slowly moved back from the desk and turned to face Keiichi.

"I went to the Healer today." She began, "To find out if I had a virus." She looked down at her hands. "I don't have a virus……..but…."

"But?" Keiichi moved his hands out to take hers. She grasped them tightly in her own.

"K," she said, looking up at his face. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes. "You're going to be a father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama sat behind his desk, staring at a monitor before him. Mist was present as well, but she remained on the opposite side of the desk. She could hear the soft sounds of talking coming from the monitor, but could neither see, nor understand what was being said.

At least until a loud 'WAHOO!' exploded from the monitor.

Mist blinked at the sound. She then watched as Kami-sama began to laugh.

Just what was he watching anyway?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi had Belldandy wrapped in his arms, spinning slowly about the room.

"I'm going to be a father!" Keiichi called out, "A child Bell! Our child!" He then paused a moment in their spinning. "Who else knows?"

"Father does," Belldandy said, "And the Healer of course."Hour

"What about your sisters?" Keiichi asked, "Don't they know?"

"No."

"No? We need to tell them! We need to tell Megumi she's going to be an Aunt! Ohhh….Takano is going to just flip when she finds out she's going to be a Grandmother! I wonder if Keima will….."

"Keiichi….."

Keiichi paused in his ramblings and looked at Belldandy. She was looking back at him apprehensively.

"What's wrong Bell?" he asked.

"K," she began, "You know I'm not mortal. Our child won't be one either."

Keiichi blinked. "You mean it could be a God."

"No……" Belldandy turned from him and looked towards the window. "It's not certain if it will be a God."

Keiichi frowned. "But you just said it won't be a mortal."

"I did."

"So which is it? Will it be a God or a mortal?"

"It will be neither, and yet…both." Belldandy turned back to Keiichi. "Children of the Gods and Mortals, while rare, do exist. Some are born as Gods with full markings and powers. Other are born mortals, no markings, yet they have abilities that set them apart from the average mortal."

"What kind of abilities?" Keiichi asked.

"Well….Hercules was one such child."

"Oh." Keiichi was quiet a moment.

Belldandy walked up to him.

"I'm sorry I can't provide you with a normal child." She said softly.

"That doesn't matter." Keiichi replied. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Bell, marrying you was one of the happiest moments of my life. Knowing that I'm the father of your kid as well………"

"It's not just mine." Belldandy said, "It's yours too."

"Yeah." Keiichi said, a smile appearing across his face. "Our kid. Mortal or God, it'll be our child."

The two remained wrapped in each other's arms.

"What do we tell Urd, Skuld, and Megumi?" Belldandy asked.

"It'll be at least a month or two before you start showing." Keiichi said, "We have plenty of time to figure out what to tell them." He then smiled. "And when we do, they'll be just as happy as we are."

Belldandy then smiled. "They'll tell the Motor club."

Keiichi let out a groan. "And they will want to throw a very large and loud party."

"It could be fun."

"Oh yeah….it'll be a blast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 13, 2000

Keiichi stood up and faced the assembled family members. It had taken Bell and himself a few weeks of quiet talks before they decided to tell the their sisters, both the Goddesses and the mortal. Then it had been another few weeks before everyone's schedule allowed the gathering. Now the moment was here.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today." Keiichi began, "Belldandy and I would like to make an announcement"

Megumi spoke, "Comon K……Tell us."

"Yeah," added Urd, " What's going on? You and Bell call and want Skuld and me to drop what we're doing and to come for dinner."

"We know you two are busy with Yggdrasil Urd, but I asked Father if it would be alright." said Belldandy.

Skuld was shocked, "Wait……… You told Daddy before us? Is that why he was smiling like that?"

"Yeah the last time I saw him grinning like that was when Skuld was ………" Urd held on to that thought for a second……… "No way….."

Skuld and Megumi looked at Urd. Keiichi and Belldandy began to smile as they realized Urd had figured it out.

"When I was what?? What Urd? When I was what?" Skuld asked.

Urd's only reply was to get a very large grin on her face.

Skuld turned to Belldandy, "What is going on?"

"Well Skuld…. You see…"

That was as far as she got. In the next second, all three Goddesses were on the ground and in pain.

Both Keiichi and Megumi jumped up. "BELLDANDY!!! SKULD!!!! URD!!!!"

Keiichi raced to Belldandy's side, "Bell… What's wrong?"

Keiichi heard Belldandy mumble something. He moved his head closer to Belldandy, "What?"

What he heard only confused him more, "They've awaken…….."

Keiichi's next question went unsaid as a bright light flashed outside, Keiichi and Megumi went out and watched as the sky took on an unearthly glow, spreading from the south.

"What the hell is that?" was the only thing said……….. And then the ground shook.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alarms screamed throughout the Yggdrasil control room.

But then so did explosions.

All over the room, control panels exploded unexpectedly and violently, sending God and Goddess alike tumbling to the floor. Valkyires in full battle gear ran about, helping some while trying to prepare a defense in case it was a Demon attack. Peorth shouted out orders to the Admins while standing upon a scorched and sparking SysOp platform. Before them the Main screen flashes error message after error message.

"Primary system failure!" Erie shouted out, "Ultimate Force is down! PDS is crashing!

"Reroute!" Peorth shouted, "Keep the PDS online!"

"Attempting to reroute!" Chronos answered back. She then cringed as the Admin console beside her exploded, sending Erie screaming to the floor.

"Healer!" Ex called out, kneeling beside the fallen Admin.

"Reroute completed!" Chronos called out, "PDS is stabilizing."

"Show me the Earth!" Peorth ordered, "I want to know what happened and how we can…….." Peorth's voice trailed off as the main screen flickered to life with a view of the planet.

Shockwaves could still be seen moving across the planet.

Their point of origin: Antarctica.

Rising from the now shattered continent were a pair of massive, white wings.

"What in the name of Kami-sama is that?" Peorth whispered.

"Something that was buried and forgotten." Peorth and those that were still on their feet turned to see Kami-sama entering the control room, followed by a few members of the Council. All had very grim looks on their faces. "Our greatest triumph……and failure."

"Sir?" Peorth asked.

"Adam has awoken." Kami-sama stated, stepping forward to stare at the screen.

"The Messengers have returned."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Nightmare

It was difficult to open her eyes.

It seemed that they didn't want to.

Reaching up, she rubbed them, wiping out a lot of grit that had accumulated. Apparently she'd been out for a while.

With her eyes finally open, Belldandy took a look around. She was in her bedroom and had been dressed in her nightgown. She looked to the alarm clock, but it was blank. She glanced at the window to see an eerie red light coming through. Which meant it was either early morning or late evening.

Belldandy frowned and looked down at the bed a moment. How did she get here? She last remembered she was……..

Belldandy's eyes went wide and she leaped to her feet. Slamming the door open she raced out into the hall.

"Keiichi?!" she called out.

"Bell?" Keiichi appeared at the far end of the hall. "You're awa……."

"KEIICHI!" Belldandy shouted as she raced towards him.

Keiichi let out a grunt as the goddess slammed into him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He stood stunned for a moment, then placed his arms around her.

"It's alright Bell." He said softly, "It's alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi led Belldandy into the dining area. Megumi looked up from where she was sitting. The Goddess was taken aback for a moment at the look her sister-in-law gave her. While not a glare, it was hardly friendly. Megumi stared at the Goddess a moment more before turning back to the radio that sat on the table.

"…..reports are still coming in from all over the world." The radio said, "For the first time ever, the UN has declared martial law across the globe in response to riots as well as the attack on Tokyo. World Leaders have been in constant communication since the Meteor strike a week ago….."

"Meteor?" Belldandy asked as Keiichi helped her sit down.

"Apparently, a meteor hit Antarctica." Keiichi explained, as he sat beside her. "It's caused widespread destruction and chaos." He gave a small smirk. "Mara must be loving this."

"But I felt…." Belldandy began before her voice cut out. Her eyes widened slightly. "It was the……" Again her voice cut out. She frowned in frustration.

"Protection program?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy could only nod.

"What is a protection program?" Megumi asked. Her voice had a curious tone to it, but there was something else lurking in the background.

"It is a way to keep information secret." Belldandy said softly, "To keep it out of the wrong hands. As a result, I am unable to speak of it."

"Wrong hands huh?" Megumi stared at Belldandy angrily. There was no mistaking about that look. "A whole lot of people died because of this secret Bell! If the Heavens knew about it, why didn't they stop it?"

"I don't know." Belldandy replied looking at the tabletop, "Keiichi and I have been discussing the baby. I haven't been able to keep up to date with what is occurring in Heaven."

Megumi leaped to her feet.

"A lot of good you are." She growled, "Even the radio knows more then you and that really isn't saying a lot." She then stormed outside.

Belldandy stared wide eyed at the retreating mortal before turning back to Keiichi.

"It's not you." He said, "It's the whole situation. No one new what exactly had happened at first, then we are told it was a meteor, and then……." Keiichi closed his eyes.

"Then what?" Belldandy asked.

"Tokyo was destroyed by a bomb." Keiichi said, causing Belldandy to gasp. "It was some kind of nuclear weapon. What's left of the Government is in chaos, so there is not much information getting out." He then turned and looked at his wife. "The phones are also out, so we don't know if my parents survived or not."

"Oh Keiichi." Belldandy quickly wrapped her arms around him.

After several moments of simply sitting there, Belldandy pulled back enough to look Keiichi in the face. "My sisters? Where are they? Have they tried to……."

"They're here." Keiichi said, "And they were still unconscious earlier today."

Belldandy nodded. She reluctantly released Keiichi and slowly got to her feet.

"I need to make a phone call." She said.

Keiichi frowned. "But the phones are out."

Belldandy gave Keiichi a small smile.

"Not to the number I'm calling."

"Huh? Oh!" Keiichi exclaimed, realizing who she was about to call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Main system is at 20 percent and holding." Ex called out.

"PDS is stable." Chrono stated. "For now." She added under her breath.

Peorth sighed. She was sitting at what was left of the SysOp chair. The console was pretty much useless at this point. So were most of the consoles across the entire room, including the shattered and vacant Admin spot before her. Erie was still in the Healer area, as were many Gods and Goddesses from all over.

As a First Class Goddess, she knew of the Messengers. She knew they had been created by Heaven to drive the Demons from the mortal world, but in the end had turned on their creator. She also knew they had been defeated, but knew not where they had been imprisoned.

She also had no clue why Yggdrasil had been affected so. But she was damn sure she was going to figure out how to keep it from happening again.

Peorth was brought out of her musings by the ringing of the phone beside her. She stared at it a moment, surprised it was actually working. She then tentatively picked it up.

"Hello?"

"……_..Peorth?….._" came the static filled reply.

Peorth's eyes widened. "Bell? Are you alright? Is Keiichi alright?"

"….._We're both fine_. ……_My sisters are unconscious though_……."

"Thank Goddess." Peorth murmured. "Bell, how much do you know about the situation?"

"……._The Mortals are reporting a meteor strike in Antarctica_…………._Tokyo has apparently been destroyed by a nuclear weapon_………."

Peorth quickly turned to the Admins. "Chronos! Confirm Tokyo's status!"

"Confirming Tokyo's…………." Chrono's eyes went wide. "…It's…..gone!"

"………_There's alot of chaos down here_……" Belldandy continued.

"It's the same Bell." Peorth said with a sigh. "The Main system has been heavily compromised and is barely functioning. The Valkyries are at, to use the mortal phrase, DEFCON 2. They think the Demons might us this opportunity to attack."

"……………._The Gates?_…………"

"Out."

"………._Peorth_……._It wasn't a meteor_………"

"We know." Peorth confirmed.

"…….._What are we doing about it?_………….."

"The Council is in emergency session." Peorth replied. "We'll know soon enough."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We must attack!" Saturn pounded on the table. "The signs are there! A precision strike at Hell……."

"Is unnecessary." Anubis pointed out from across the table, "The Messengers are the issue, not the Demons."

"Only one was awoken. The rest remain dormant."

"Do they?" Anubis asked, "Was it not Adam that was awakened? Is he not the Leader of the Messengers? Is it not his word that commanded them?"

"He was destroyed within moments of his awakening!" Saturn snapped back. "There has been no sign of him since the event! What other reason can their be?"

"But was he destroyed? We don't know."

"Gentlemen." Kami-sama spoke up, cutting off Saturn before he could respond, much to the relief of the other Council members. "Whether Adam has survived or not, it is no longer up to us." He rose from his seat and looked over the assembled. "By Mortal hand was Adam awakened. Thus they have set in motion the trial that is to come."

"One which could lead to their destruction." Athena pointed out.

"That is a possible outcome, yes." Kami-sama said with a nod. "But it could also lead to a new age for them."

"But that is in the future." Loki spoke up. "We must deal with the now. And now we have severe issues."

"And you would suggest?" Anubis asked.

Loki stared at the table top a moment, tapping a finger on it's surface.

"The Angels, while not a problem now, will be one in the future." Loki looked up. Anubis' face was inquisitive, while Saturn looked shocked. "As the Almighty has stated, it is, for now, a mortal problem. But should the mortals fail…….then it becomes ours."

"But we do have a Demon issue that is more immediate." Loki continued. "As unlikely as we may think it, Hell could launch Ragnarok. We must be prepared for such a possibility."

"The Valkyries are on a high state of alert." Thor pointed out, "There are others preparing as well."

"That is true." Loki replied, "But we could do more." He looked to Kami-sama. "I propose the End of World powers be released."

"What?" Many in the council were stunned. Others nodded in agreement.

"The world hasn't ended yet!" Athena shouted.

"Yet there has already been much loss of life there." Anubis pointed out, "And several conflicts did break out."

"My fellow Deities," Loki began, "We are at the beginning of a very delicate time. Yggdrasil is functioning at a minimal of normal. The Messengers have been disturbed after a millennia of rest. The Mortal have experienced much death and destruction and are in Chaos." He then raised his finger. "And Chaos is something that the Demons thrive upon." He slowly looked at everyone present. "With all of these things against us, the End of World powers must be released."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you thinking?!?!" Saturn practically snarled later in Loki's office. "That was the perfect chance we had to start a war with…….."

"Idiot." Loki snapped, causing Saturn to fall silent.

"What?" The stunned Roman god asked.

"We can't fight a war now." Loki snapped. "Even if Kami-sama agreed with you, the Main system has been disrupted too much with Adam's awakening." Loki spun his chair around, facing away from Saturn. "Have you forgotten the Doublet system? It remains active."

"We would end it before striking at Hell." Saturn declared.

"End it how?" Loki asked. "Only Kami-sama or Hild may end it, and both are 'happy' with the status quo." He slowly turned his chair until his eye could just catch Saturn's face. "Until Yggdrasil is more stabilized, we can do nothing to push against the Demons."

"The Messengers?" Saturn asked.

"They should have been destroyed long ago." Loki answered, "But, the Almighty has a soft spot for his creations. Lady Verdandi let him get away with it."

Saturn nodded. "I wonder what the Lady would think of things now."

Loki waved his hand in dismissal. "She isn't coming back, and neither are any of the others." He let out a sigh. "For now we can do nothing but watch and wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld and Urd were in shock.

They had awakened two days after Belldandy and had just been told of everything that had happened while they had been unconscious. Within moments of hearing about damage and deaths in Nekomi and the outlining areas, Skuld had immediately leaped to her feet and raced outside.

By the time her sisters had followed, all they could see was Skuld's back as she pedaled off on her bike.

"Where is she going?" Urd asked.

Belldandy let out a sigh.

"I believe I know." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld's bike skidded to a stop before falling to the ground as the young Goddess leaped off of it. She stared blankly at the shattered home before her.

Even a week later, water lay in large puddles around and inside the remaining bits of the structure. The house, like it's neighbors, appeared to have been smashed by a giant fist that came from the ocean.

"Sad isn't it?"

Skuld turned to see a woman standing behind her.

"First the Earthquakes caused damage to the sea walls and shorted out the alert system." The woman said, "Then the Tsunami did the rest." She looked to the side. "Hardly anyone made it out of these homes. Those that did got washed away by the waves." The woman looked at the home before her again. "Their son had a bright future too. So tragic."

Skuld couldn't bear to hear anymore. She quickly hopped back on her bike and raced away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld remained in her room for the next week, refusing to leave or speak with anyone. Belldandy would stop by occasionally, trying to get her to speak with her, but left after when her efforts failed. The result was an unhappy Goddess of the Present. She became even more unhappy when Urd acted indifferent towards Skuld's actions.

Needless to say it was a bit before either sister spoke civilly with the other.

Skuld did finally begin to speak towards the end of the week, surprisingly it began with Keiichi. He'd brought her a tub of her favorite ice cream, and she finally spoke her first word since her self-imposed exile.

"Thank-you."

Shortly thereafter, she finally began speaking with Belldandy.

She flat out ignored Urd.

After a week and a half, Skuld finally decided to leave her room. She planned to simply walk into the dining room and join her sisters and Keiichi, and hopefully everything would begin to return to normal.

Her plans were tossed out, though, when angry words reached her ears as opened her bedroom door.

"…..EY'RE DEAD………WHAT…….GODDESS ARE YOU?!?!……HYPOCRITICAL……..THAT THIS IS ALL………"

Skuld eyes widened as she realized who was yelling. It was Megumi.

"…sorry…." Came a very soft reply. "…beyond……..must believe…….Kami-sama knows ……."

"Bullshit!" came the sudden snapped reply.

The Tea room door suddenly flew open and a very angry Megumi stormed out and down the hallway. Keiichi followed a moment later, giving Skuld a weak smile before calling after his sister.

Skuld walked quietly down the hall, and found Belldandy in the Tea Room, sitting with her back to the door, head bowed as she appeared to be looking at the tabletop.

"What happened?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy didn't even move.

"Keima and Takano are dead." The middle Goddess' voice was heavy with sorrow. "They died from the Impact……….Megumi blames us."

Skuld blinked. "But we didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Not simply us." Belldandy replied, "But us….as in all Gods and Goddesses. She feels…….we let down everyone……" The middle Goddess finally turned and looked at her youngest sister with tear filled eyes. :"And in a way…..she's right."

"What?" Skuld shouted.

"The Mortal's look to us for guidance, for protection from harm……" Belldandy sighed, "We failed."

"But we were here!" Skuld stated, "We didn't know until the Impact happened."

Belldandy's eyes suddenly went wide open and she rose to her feet.

"I must speak with Father." She stated.

"Why?" Skuld asked confused.

"If anyone could have seen this coming, it would be he."

"I'll come with!"

Belldandy smiled at her younger sister.

"Do you remember that sudden outbreak of Bugs Yggdrasil experienced a year or so ago?"

Skuld's eyes widened slightly. She then became rather pale. "Umm…yes. What about them?"

Belldandy leaned forward and looked Skuld straight in the eye.

"They know who did it."

Skuld gulped. "They do?"

"Yes." The middle Norn answered. "And that person must stay on the surface for the time being."

Skuld turned her face downward.

"Oh…."

Belldandy pattered her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Skuld." She said, "You'll be allowed back in time. Meanwhile, there's no one else I'd rather have down here watching Keiichi."

Skuld looked up and gave a small smile.

"Thank you Onee-sama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half-hour later

Belldandy silently entered the Yggdrasil control room. It had been awhile since she'd last been in this room. It would probably be awhile before the room even began to resemble the room from her memory. Terminals were missing in spots, lights were out, and scorch marks were everywhere. The three great spirals that dominated the center of the room still rotated, though two did so more slowly then the third, and groaned when they made contact.

Standing upon the SysOp platform was Urd. Belldandy approached the platform.

"Our sister finally left her room." Belldandy stated.

"She was bound to do it eventually." Urd replied, keeping her eyes on the main screen.

"You should say something to her."

Urd looked at Belldandy from the corner of her eye.

"When I see her I will."

Belldandy frowned slightly.

"Will you be here for much longer?"

"Yggdrasil is kind of a mess right now." Urd answered, "Peorth is taking a much needed rest and I'm one of the few experienced SysOps that can cover for her." She finally turned to face her sister. "I might be home tomorrow. I'll talk to the brat then."

Belldandy nodded, knowing that this was the best she could expect from Urd. She then turned and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami-sama sat silently facing the large windows behind his desk. From here, he could see across the heavens, yet gaze was not directed towards the exterior, but within.

Much had happened in the past month. The events of September 13th were still echoing across the Earth and Heavens.

The repercussions would have lasting implications upon the future.

Speaking of which…………..

The door to his office opened and closed. Soft footsteps could only just be heard approaching his desk before falling silent.

Kami-sama knew exactly who it was. If asked how he knew, he'd have smiled and simply said, 'I know.'

It also helped that the windows did reflect his office a bit.

"I've told you before, you don't have to kneel before me my Child."

"I feel I must for what I am about to do." Was the reply.

Kami-sama slowly turned his chair around until he was facing the still kneeling form of Belldandy. Her gaze remained firmly directed towards the floor.

"What is it you wish to do?" he asked.

Belldandy lifted her face towards him. For a moment, he was stunned. Only once before had he seen such a serious look on his daughter's face, and that had been when she was preparing to defend her mortal love from

"I want to know about the Messengers." Belldandy stated.

Kami-sama remained silent.

"I must know Father." The Goddess said, "For the safety of my family, I must know!"

Kami-sama sighed.

"They were our greatest weapons……….and our greatest failures. They were locked and hidden away, to be forgotten forever." He turned and looked out the window. "But the Demons never forgot them. Why should they? It was because of the Messengers that they were driven from the Earth."

"If they were hidden," Belldandy asked, "How did the Mortals find them?"

Kami-sama slowly turned to face his daughter.

"Nothing remains hidden forever." He stated, "It was known that someday, the Messengers would awaken." He waved his hand and a book appeared upon his desk. He indicated it. "Your mother believed it would be by mortal hands. The end result was……"

"You made it a test didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"There have been many tests over the centuries." Kami-sama stated, "Each time humanity passed, or was set back a few years."

"The Dark Ages Father?"

Kami-sama raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. But humanity came back afterward much stronger."

Belldandy frowned. "But this time is different."

Kami-sama nodded grimly. "It is."

"In what way?"

"Lilith had a hand in the creation of humanity, or the Lilim as she called them. Thus in a way humanity is as much a creation of the Messengers as they are mine. Should Adam return to power, it will be the end of humanity."

Belldandy's eyes widened.

"How do we stop him?" she asked.

"We don't"

"WHAT!?!?" Belldandy's shriek cracked several panes of glass in the windows behind Kami-sama.

"As you said, it is a test for the mortals." Kami-sama answered, "The solution lies with them."

"How can…..Why would…." Belldandy spluttered. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "When?"

Kami-sama indicated the book. "Your mother believed it to be in fifteen years"

"2015." Belldandy murmured.

Kami-sama turned his chair back towards the windows.

"I know you hate the idea of the tests." He said softly, "But once begun, it cannot be stopped." He could see Belldandy's face reflected off one of the cracked panes.

She was not a happy Goddess.

Kami-sama sighed and closed his eyes.

"However," he continued, "Just because the mortals must find the solution doesn't mean that they can't receive some……….assistance."

Belldandy blinked. "Father?"

"Take the book." He stated, "It contains all of your mother's writings on the Messengers. Perhaps it will give you the answers you seek."

Belldandy lifted the book off the desk and held it to her chest. She then bowed and left the office.

Kami-sama remained still for some time after his daughter had left. Finally he lifted and hand waved it towards the cracked window panes. The cracks began to fix themselves one by one. As the final pane started to fix itself, Kami-sama closed his fist, stopping it.

"I pray you find the answers you seek my Daughter." Kami-sama said softly, "For the sake of yourself, your husband, and my Grand daughter."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Keiichi watched silently from the porch while Skuld, Urd, and Lind argued over a Mandela that had been drawn in the dirt. Lind had arrived the previous day with Selene with news that the End of World powers had been released and that she was present to insure the Norns received their upgrades.

"What are they arguing about now?"

Keiichi glanced over his shoulder to see Selene standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Urd and Skuld don't need a reason to argue." Keiichi said, "They just…..do."

"And Lind?"

The Mortal shrugged. "I suppose Lind is explaining how the …..uhh….."

"Upgrade Mandela." Selene said helpfully.

"Yeah…that…. Is supposed to be laid down. And Urd and Skuld each have their own opinion how it should be." He then glanced at the trainee. "I imagine you and Lind have already gotten it?"

Selene nodded. "As soon as the Council made it's decision all Valkyries and Fighting Deities received the upgrade."

Keiichi nodded and looked back to where the other three Goddesses were still arguing.

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Selene looked at the mortal.

"The Messengers." Keiichi said.

Selene blinked and looked at Keiichi.

"The what?"

Keiichi frowned. "The Messengers. You know, the ones that caused the Impact. Aren't the upgrades to fight them?"

Selene looked at Keiichi blankly. He was about to ask again when a new voice spoke.

"The Upgrades were put through for the possibility of Demon attack." Belldandy walked out from the kitchen. She then turned to the trainee. "Selene, please go assist Lind. We need the Mandela completed."

Selene nodded and after giving Keiichi one final look, went to her teacher's side.

"She didn't hear you." Belldandy said softly to Keiichi's unasked question.

"Huh?" Keiichi looked at his wife puzzled. "How couldn't she hear me? She was right beside me."

"Because of what you were trying to ask." Belldandy explained, staring off to the other Goddesses, "At this particular time, anything that deals with the Messengers is…….privileged information. It's under a protection program. Only certain ranked Gods know, such as the Council and those of the First Rank such as myself." Belldandy turned to face Keiichi. "Selene, Skuld, and Urd do not know of the Messengers at this time."

Keiichi frowned and then looked at Belldandy confused. "When you first awoke, you couldn't speak about them around Megumi. I spoke about them Selene, but she didn't hear me. Yet we are able to speak about them. Why?"

A confused look appeared on the Goddess of the Present's face.

"I don't know." She said, "Father said the answers lay in Mortals, but that I could research to find some way of helping them."

"Why won't he?"

Belldandy's hands clenched tightly, but her face remained passive.

"The same reason he allows the Judgment Gate to exist. It's a test. A test for Mortals. Pass it, and a New Age of prosperity will begin."

"And if we fail?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy slowly turned to face him.

"We cannot fail."

Keiichi took a deep breath and nodded.

"So……where do we begin?" he asked.

"I have my Mother's notes." Belldandy said, staring at the Mandela. "as well as access to Yggdrasil." She then looked to Keiichi. "There also may be another source of information Father hasn't thought of."

Keiichi blinked. "I thought he was all knowing?"

Belldandy let out a sigh.

"I used to think so as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after Nightfall.

The three Norns stood within the Mandela, in their full goddess attire, eyes closed and arms directed outward. Lind stood just outside the Mandela, dressed in her own goddess robes, arms outward and chanting. As she chanted, the Mandela glowed with power.

Selene and Keiichi stood on the porch watching. The young Goddess was attentive to the proceedings, but silent to any questions Keiichi had.

Keiichi once again found himself in awe of the power of the Gods as the air around him began to crackle and pop as it filled with power.

Then with a loud clap, the Mandela flared brightly, sending forth a beam directly to the Heavens. The sky light up as a small gate opened. Then just as quickly the gate closed, but not before sending a surge down the beam. Keiichi's hair began to rise as the surge came closer and closer to the earth. He flinched back and covered his eyes as the surge hit the Mandela with a roar.

And then all was silent.

Keiichi opened his eyes and looked around.

Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd remained standing, but unmoving, within the now fading Mandela. Lind lowered her arms and let out a sigh.

"That's it?" Keiichi asked, looking over to Selene.

Selene looked at Keiichi from the corner of her eyes.

"Mortals talk too much." She stated, before walking towards Lind.

Keiichi watched the retreating Goddess a moment before walking towards his wife. Reaching her, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Bell?" he asked softly.

She gently reached up and covered his hand with her own.

"I'm fine Keiichi." She said softly. She then opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Keiichi's eyes widened in surprise.

Belldandy's eyes were glowing a bright white, like small furnaces. A small frown appeared on her face as she looked at her husband.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your eyes." Keiichi whispered.

"Oh!" Belldandy blinked and her eyes returned to their normal bright blue. "It's a side effect of the upgrade." She then gave him a small smile. "It will only happen when I'm using my full power."

"Oh." Keiichi replied.

Belldandy suddenly was worried. "Keiichi? Are you……."

Keiichi placed his finger on her lips, halting her speech.

"Bell," he said, "Are we going to have to go through this every time you think I'm bothered by your powers?" He then smirked. "What happened to that great memory your supposed to have?"

Belldandy removed his hand and smiled.

"I am a girl after all." She replied, "Sometimes we just have to get reminded."

"Well….." Keiichi said, "Let's start reminding you with this." He then pressed his lips to hers.

"_Sigh._" Skuld watched her sister and brother-in-law through heavily lidded eyes. "Kawaii."

"Why is he sticking his tongue down her throat?"

Skuld's eyes narrowed at Selene's voice.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it kid." Came Urd's voice. "Besides, he could stick his tongue in other places……."

Skuld's face fell into her hands. 'There's an image I don't need.'

"Selene…." Came Lind's voice. "I think it's time we left before Urd corrupts you further."

"What do you mean corrupt?" Urd snapped back, "I'm a good influence! Look how well Belldandy and Keiichi are……oh…….hello!"

"Selene….we are leaving NOW!"

"Where the heck did Bell learn that? I never taught her that!"

"What is she…?" 

"Selene! Inside! Now!"

'I don't want to look up I don't want to look up I don't want to look up.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Keiichi pulled the motorcycle up the drive towards the shed. He and Belldandy had spent the morning at the Doctor's. Though a Goddess and able to access the Healers in Heaven, Belldandy fully intended to have their baby on Earth. As such, trips were made to a local Doctor to avoid any potential questions that could be raised by those who did not know the Mother's origins.

Keiichi was just starting to stop when Belldandy suddenly tensed. Quickly bring the motorcycle to a complete halt, he looked at her worried.

"What is it?"

Belldandy was looking off towards the forest.

"I'll deal with her." She stated as she climbed out of the sidecar and began to walk towards the forest.

Keiichi frowned for a moment. Then he realized the only 'Her' that could cause Belldandy to act like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy stood in a small clearing, far enough from the temple and road that she was out of sight. She then turned about and looked carefully around her.

"Come out Mara." She called out, "I know you're here."

With a poof, Mara appeared in the clearing directly in front of the Goddess.

"I used to be able to get a lot closer." Mara grumbled.

"Times change." Belldandy stated.

Mara grunted. "Gonna rub it in more?"

Belldandy raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You've got mortal boy married to you now." The Demoness pointed at the ring on Belldandy's hand. "Your positively overflowing with happiness." Mara gagged. "It's sickening."

"I'm also pregnant."

Mara blinked. "Don't they teach you about safe sex in Goddess school?"

Belldandy rolled her eyes. Mara waved her hands.

"Yeah yeah… I shouldn't upset someone in your condition." Mara then smirked, "Know what kinda spawn it's gonna be yet?"

"If you must know." Belldandy said, "Keiichi and I have decided to wait till the baby is born to find out." Her eyes then narrowed. "And don't you go and try and ruin it for us."

"Yeah yeah." Mara grumbled. "Now can we get to why I'm here? It was kinda surprising to get a message from you, considering our 'history'."

Belldandy turned and looked off towards the sky.

"What do you know of the Messengers?" she asked.

Mara's eyes widened.

"You got me over here to ask me about THEM!?!?!? You people created the damned things!"

Belldandy turned back to face the Demoness.

"I am well aware who created them." She stated, "I am also aware of their history from our point of view. What I am asking for is their history from 'your' point of view."

"I know enough to know they're bad news." Mara said, "Even by our standards."

"Can you get me what information you can on them from Nidheg?"

Mara looked at Belldandy curiously.

"Now just why would I do that?" the Demoness asked.

Belldandy turned her gaze back to the sky.

"The Mortal world is in peril."

"It always is." Mara replied.

"The Messengers are a threat to the Mortals."

"Old news."

"If the Messengers succeed in wiping out the mortals, Ragnarok will commence."

Mara froze.

"Is it that serious?" the Demoness asked slowly.

Belldandy slowly turned back to face Mara. The Demoness let out a slight gasp when she noticed that the Goddess' eye were now glowing a bright white.

"The End of World powers have gone into effect." The Goddess stated, "I would say that the Council takes the threat seriously."

"The Council is mobilizing Heaven?" Mara asked, "Against the Messengers?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"It is the opinion of the Council that since the Mortals have awaken them, it will be a mortal task to stop them."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Wasn't the flood and the Dark Ages enough for you people? Not that the plague and pestilence department didn't enjoy the work……" She then frowned. "Wait, if the Mortals are supposed to stop them, then why……."

Belldandy's hands moved to her stomach.

"Though I am of Heaven, I exist here on the Earth." The Goddess turned to face the Demoness. "For the sake of my Husband and Child, I must find a way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mara?!?!"

Belldandy, kneeling on the floor beside their bed, nodded.

"Mara." She stated.

Keiichi ran his hand through his hair and paced their room. He continued this for nearly ten minutes while Belldandy remained in place, silent.

Finally Keiichi stopped and looked at his wife.

"Why Mara?"

"Because," Belldandy said softly, "while she is a Demoness and has done horrid things to us, she is the only Demon with which I would actually……trust."

"Trust? A Demon?" Keiichi asked skeptically.

"You trust Welsper." Belldandy pointed out.

"Only as far as I can toss him."

"Urd and I know Mara from when we were children." Belldandy said. "She knows how serious the situation is." She then looked at Keiichi. "I believe she will do the right thing."

"I know you believe the best in people." Keiichi said, "But this is MARA!"

Belldandy's eyes narrowed. Unnoticed by either, her eyes had begun to glow slightly.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"I do trust you!" Keiichi exclaimed, "But MARA?!?!?!"

"SHE'LL DO THE RIGHT THING!" Belldandy snapped. As soon as the words had left her mouth, her powers crackled in air crackled around her before bursting with a loud roar.

Keiichi quickly fell to the floor as the wave of power roared over his head. He held his hands over his head while the energy in the air continued to crackle about.

Finally all was silent.

Well mostly.

"What in the name of DADDY was THAT?!?!" came Skuld's voice.

"Keiichi?" Urd called out, "Bell? You two alright?"

Keiichi slowly lifted his head and looked around.

Belldandy was still kneeling in the same spot. Shock was plainly visible on her face as she slowly looked around their room with wide eyes. Keiichi turned his head to do the same.

He knew she was powerful, but still…….

The walls of the room were battered and torn, the window had been completely blown out, and the door had been knocked completely off it's tracks. From the hall, Urd and Skuld stared into the shattered room.

Urd looked around, then looked at Keiichi and Belldandy.

"You know," she said, "She's pregnant. You should probably hold off on the kinky stuff until after the kid is out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Accidental magic?" the Healer repeated. "It's a bit early for that."

"I know." Belldandy replied. After snapping at her Elder sister, which led to a repeat performance of the burst of energy and destroyed the bedroom even further, it was decided that Belldandy should visit the healers in Heaven to determine just what was going on.

"We usually don't see accidental magic until a few hours before the child is born." The Healer continued. "Of course this being a ……..mixed child……. There will of course be differences." The healer frowned a moment. "Unless I am mistaken, you've received the power upgrade."

"I have." Belldandy answered.

"Hmmm." The healer scratched his chin a moment. "You are one of the first to be expecting a child post upgrade. The fact you received the upgrade while with child is also an issue."

"It was necessary given my current residence."

"That also must be taken into consideration." The healer said. "As you know, when the child is ready to be born, a goddess' powers become unstable. Linked as our powers are to our emotions, the effects are devastating. With the power upgrades, that effect is now multiplied. Here in the Heavens, we can mitigate the damage as the medical wing is prepared for such things. The mortal realm however……." The Healer sighed. "I am afraid that with your powers as unstable as they are, I cannot allow you to stay on the surface."

"But I must!" Belldandy pleaded. "I can't stay away from Keiichi!"

"But if you go back you will be putting him in danger, not to mention the others you reside with."

"There must be some way!" Belldandy cried out, her eyes beginning to glow.

The healer pointed. "This is exactly the problem we face. In the heat of a moment your powers could wipe out the entire city!"

Belldandy closed her eyes tightly concentrating hard to keep her powers in check. It was hard, she couldn't bear to be without Keiichi. Even the short time they had been kept apart during that horrid week before Christmas was too long. The Healer was right. Though she tried to hide it, she was a very emotional Goddess, more so now that she was pregnant. A sudden flash of sadness, anger, or even jealousy and Keiichi could be harmed by her powers.

Suddenly Belldandy's eyes snapped open.

"That's it." She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything will be alright." Skuld said softly to Keiichi as they sat at the table. "The healer's will check her out and figure out what's going on. She's be back before you even know it. You'll see."

"Or they'll keep her up there to examine." Urd said from where she was leaning against the doorway. "After all she's carrying the first god/mortal child conceived in the past 100 or so years."

Skuld slowly turned and glared at her sister.

"Urd! We're trying to cheer up Keiichi here."

"What?" Urd asked innocently, "I was being honest."

"I think you should stick to lying." Keiichi grumbled, "You suck at cheering up people."

Urd frowned. "Well! Maybe I just won't model my new Nurse outfit then. Hmm?"

"Seen it….. scared of that sword you call a syringe. You even mad Tamiya run in fear of that thing."

"Ohh." Urd flopped at the table.

The silence that now filled the dining room was suddenly broken when thunder echoed outside. The three were on their feet in seconds and out the door.

Outside they found Belldandy arguing with Lind. Selene was standing nearby with a bemused expression on her face. She then noticed Keiichi and scowled before walking away.

"I don't think she likes you much Keiichi." Skuld said softly.

"Well as many Goddesses that show up here and do like me," Keiichi said, "There's bound to be a few that don't." He then smirked at Skuld. "Course in time they might change their mind eh?"

Skuld replied by smiling back.

Belldandy walked tiredly over to Keiichi.

"Lind and Selene are going to be staying here until the baby is born." She said.

"Ok." Keiichi replied, "Is there a reason? What did the healer say?"

"It's because of what the healer said that they are staying."

"What do you mean?"

"Do to my current condition, my control over my powers is…….not as stable. As such, the healer felt I should remain in Heaven."

"WHAT?!?!" Keiichi and Skuld shouted.

"I'm not surprised." Urd said, "I mean the Medical wing is set up for this kind of thing."

"URD!" Skuld growled.

"Bell?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy gave him a small smile.

"I couldn't be without my Keiichi. So an alternative solution was found."

Urd frowned. "Alternative? What do you mean alternative? We can't exactly set up the kind of wards the Medical wings has down here. And they'd only cover the temple here, not anywhere else you'd go."

"But if we put up wards why would Lind and Selene be here?" Skuld asked.

Urd's frown deepened a moment as she thought. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she looked at Belldandy.

"Selene is here because she is being trained by Lind." She said. "She's secondary. Lind is here because she is a First Class Goddess."

"But so is Onee-sama." Skuld pointed out.

"Is she?" Urd asked, looking at Belldandy with a raised eyebrow.

Skuld's eyes flared bright white.

"Of course she is! Just what are you…."

"Skuld!" Keiichi called out.

The young Goddess turned to see that the mortal was looking at his wife with a look of understanding.

"Why?" he asked, "You didn't have to."

"Some times there are sacrifices to be made to keep a family together." Belldandy answered. She then gave a weak smile. "My place is here with you. It was an easy decision to make."

"What decision?" Skuld asked, her eyes no longer glowing in her confusion.

"Our sister has gone and gotten her license suspended." Urd stated.

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Only until the baby is born." Belldandy said. "It will then be restored in full."

Keiichi took her hands into his.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Very sure." Belldandy answered. She then smirked. "Plus there's the added advantage that Pocky is easier to get here then in Heaven."

Keiichi smirked back. "Ah how quickly I am replaced."

"Hardly." Belldandy wrapped her arms around Keiichi and leaned forward, looking deep into his eyes. "Pocky can't replace this." She then planted her lips on his.

"Erh." Urd grumbled, "They're at it again." She turned and entered the house.

Lind looked up towards the sky. "Still plenty of daylight. Lots of time to train." She then turned and headed of to where Selene had gone.

Skuld watched his sister and brother-in-law for a moment.

"Kawaii." She said softly before leaving the two alone.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

Mara froze at the icy voice coming from behind her. For the past two months, she'd been coming to a little used part of the Palace to access Nidheg. She had thought that no one would notice.

Unfortunately she was.

And by the worse possible person.

"Well?" the voice said again.

"Umm…research?" Mara said as she slowly turned around to face her Queen.

Hild glared at her.

"Research." She spat. "Am I to believe that?"

"With the Messengers back, I thought I'd read up on them." Mara lied.

"Oh?" Hild eyed the Demoness. "And do you plan on sharing any of this information with…..oh…..a certain thorn that has been in our side for a few years now?"

Mara inwardly cringed, but tried to keep her face neutral.

"Of course not my Queen."

Hild grunted. "Of course not. Sharing information with them is practically treason. Why, you could find yourself in an even worse form then Welsper!"

Mara maintained her neutral expression, but inside she was practically crying.

"You are a most useful servant." Hild continued, "I would hate for your usefulness to end because you weren't careful enough." The Queen turned towards the door.

Mara let out a soft sigh.

"Oh!" Hild had stopped just before the door, but was facing away from Mara. "One more thing. Please send my congratulations to the thorn."

"My Queen?" Mara asked confused.

Hild turned to face Mara.

"Walk with me a moment."

Mara flipped off the workstation and quickly followed the Queen down the hall and out onto a battlement overlooking Hell.

"We are in a rather unusual time." Hild said, looking over her domain. "History has shown us that we alone cannot defeat the Messengers. Yet it took an act of betrayal for the Messengers to be defeated." Hild sighed. "What is between us and them is business. For some it has become more personal then it has others. While she is a constant thorn in our side, she usually has everyone's best interests at………heart." Hild shuddered. "Give whatever you find to her. Perhaps she can make use of it." Hild's eyes then narrowed. "If you ever share what I have said with anyone, I will use your lungs to decorate my throne room."

Mara gulped. "Yes My Queen." She quickly bowed and left.

Hild stood alone at the battlement for sometime before another Demon approached.

"Yes Sitri?" she asked, keeping her gaze from the Demon.

"My Queen." Sitri began, "I have a report from those you wished to watch Lord Barbas."

Hild turned to face the Demon.

"Very well. Let me hear it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas week

"I know you told me this had been going on for the past month, but I still can't get used to it."

Keiichi looked over at Skuld from where he was making breakfast. Skuld had just returned that morning from a month and a half of working on Yggdrasil.

"Was that a complaint?" he asked, "Cuz I can always let Urd make breakfast."

"How would you even get her up before eleven?" Skuld asked, "Besides……. She isn't exactly a domestic Goddess."

"Point." Keiichi agreed, "How's things upstairs?"

"Yggdrasil is still has bugs in it. But it's running better then it has been since it went 'poof'."

"That's good."

"How have things been here?"

Keiichi sighed.

"I'd like to say things have gotten better but……"

Skuld blinked.

"It's worse?"

"Much."

"Just how bad is it?"

"She cut her hair."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Skuld shrieked, "But she loves her hair! Why would she cut it?"

"She's been having……..difficulties with it." Keiichi answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever tried to get three feet of hair into a ponytail?"

"Well of course I……"

"Without magic?"

"Oh." Skuld frowned. "What about Lind and Selene? Couldn't they…..?"

Keiichi raised his hand, cutting her off.

"Belldandy doesn't want to interfere with their training. Though Lind did tell me she would have helped if Bell had asked her."

"Ah. What about Selene?"

"Gave me a dirty look."

"The Morisato Goddess magnet not working?"

"Quiet you."

Skuld smirked. Keiichi shook his head, then looked at the wall clock.

"Almost time to wake her up."

Skuld blinked.

"It's 9:30." She said, "Why isn't she up?"

"Because she has a hard time sleeping at night."

Skuld frowned. "Well you two shouldn't be doing those kind of things while she's….."

Keiichi threw his hands in the air.

"We are not having sex now!" he shouted, "She's having a hard time getting into a comfortable position to sleep in."

Skuld looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Keiichi said as he carried a breakfast tray out into the dining room.

He placed the tray at Belldandy's usual spot at the table, then proceeded down the hallway towards his and Belldandy's bedroom. Skuld carried her own tray to the table, sat down, and waited.

She was on her feet in an instant when her sister appeared.

Her now much more noticeably pregnant sister.

"Onee-sama?" Skuld asked wide-eyed.

"Hey Skuld." Belldandy said sleepily as Keiichi helped her to sit down at the table. Skuld realized she'd never seen her sister sit at the table before. She always knelt. Skuld also noticed her sister's hair. While Keiichi had warned her about it, she hadn't quite been expecting it to be that short. The middle Norn's once long flowing honey brown hair now came to an end almost level with her shoulders. She was so distracted by her sister's new haircut that she completely missed the next question.

"Huh?" Skuld blinked and looked around. Keiichi was back in the kitchen while Belldandy was giving her a slightly bemused look.

"I wanted to know how things were going with Yggdrasil." Belldandy said, "But it seems my hair is going to be the likely topic of conversation."

"Sorry." Skuld said sheepishly, "But you have to admit it's a bit unusual."

"I got tired of the twists, tangles and snarls." The Goddess shrugged, "And it's not like I can magic them away at the moment." Belldandy then frowned at the table.

Skuld and Keiichi both winced.

Though she willingly had given up her powers until her pregnancy had ended, Belldandy was far from happy at being without her powers. And like she had done in the past, she had hidden her disappointment under her usual cheery self. Her close family and friends could tell that something was wrong, all knew what she had given up, but she would only confide in Keiichi her true feelings. He in turn kept her sisters informed through Skuld (Urd was either working in Yggdrasil or getting drunk).

"Skuld." Keiichi said softly, "Would you go and get Lind and Selene? They should be out back training."

Skuld quickly got up, and headed out the door without complaint. Despite being her sister, Belldandy was more likely to open up to Keiichi then her. It hurt, but at least Belldandy wasn't holding it in like before.

Skuld found Lind and Selene just where he said they'd be. Lind was calling out while Selene assumed a fighting stance with a wooden quarter staff.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Lind shouted. "One. Two. Three. Cleaner! Four."

"Lind?" Skuld called out as she grew close enough to the fighting Goddess. "Breakfast is ready."

"Very well." Lind answered. She then turned to Selene. "Rest."

The Fighting Goddess Trainee's only response was to fall to her knees, breathing heavily. Lind gave a small smirk, then turned and walked towards the house.

"I wonder what Keiichi has made today." She wondered out loud.

Skuld watched Lind vanish into the house before turning back to Selene. The trainee had finally begun to return to her feet, using the quarter staff for support.

"How is it?" Skuld asked.

Selene only glowered at her.

"Skuld?"

Skuld and Selene both turned to see Megumi Morisato walking nervously up the path.

"Megumi." Skuld answered in a neutral greeting.

Megumi looked over at Selene.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Megumi Morisato, Keiichi's sister."

"I am Selene." The trainee answered, "And you are correct. We've never met." She then turned and walked away.

Megumi blinked and looked back to Skuld.

"Bit rude isn't she?"

"What do you want Megumi?" Skuld asked, her face and voice still neutral.

Megumi looked down at the ground.

"I….came to…apologize. I said some things…I shouldn't have." Megumi looked back up at the young Goddess. "I know you would never intentional do anything to hurt us. I was….."

"…..angry." Skuld finished. "You had just lost your parents, you were upset and angry and lashed out at the first person who wasn't family."

"But you are family." Megumi said softly. "And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Skuld finally let a smile appear on her face.

"Family forgives each other." She said.

"What about Keiichi and Bell?"

"You know them how long? What do you think they'll say?" Skuld's smile then grew bigger. She wrapped an arm around one of Megumi's and began to lead her towards the house. "Besides, There will be a nephew or niece that needs all their Aunt's around to help out."

Megumi's eyes watered slightly as a small smile appeared on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time continued on.

Winter gave way to spring.

Seeing as she wasn't able to go to Heaven, nor could she work at the Whirlwind, Belldandy spent most of her time going over her mother's notes, as well as using Skuld's computer to access Yggdrasil for anything on the Messenger's. Skuld and Megumi helped out around the house, performing the tasks that Belldandy normally did.

Keiichi did his own laundry however.

There were just some things that a sister and Goddess of the Future just refused to do.

Urd was…….Urd. The Goddess of the Past was civil for the most part, but that was because she was usually working in Yggdrasil. When she wasn't, she could be found in front of the TV, nursing a bottle of sake. One of the few things that she did help with was the remodeling of a room from storage into a nursery.

There was, of course, a brief fight in regards to the color.

Each of the sisters had their opinion, as did Megumi and even Lind.

Keiichi recognized a lost cause and decided to remain silent.

Selene really didn't care one way or another, but kept silent as the last time she'd spoken her opinion Lind had forced her to run laps…….

……around Nekomi.

The final outcome of the nursery color:

Belldandy's choice.

Light blue. ("Belldandy always wins." Urd had muttered)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything is looking good." The Doctor said as he looked over his chart. He then brought his gaze upon the expectant mother. "The young one should be with us within a week or two at the latest. I do hope you are prepared Mrs. Morisato."

Belldandy smiled back at the doctor.

"I have been ready for this for some time now doctor."

With an agreement that she would return in a week if the child wasn't born before then, Belldandy stepped out of the doctor's office and headed down the hall towards the elevators. She only had to wait a moment before the doors opened. Once they did she heard a slight gasp from the elevator's current occupant. Looking up, Belldandy stiffened. Standing before her was a slightly thinner Sayoko Mishima.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Belldandy entered the elevator and quickly turned to face the doors. She briefly glanced at the control panel as the doors closed, stifling a groan as she saw that Sayoko's destination was hers as well. Looking back at the doors, she saw Sayoko's reflection looking at her.

"Morisato." Sayoko said softly in greeting.

"Mishima." Belldandy answered.

Sayoko gave a silent prayer, wishing that the elevator would hurry. Belldandy shut her eyes as she heard the prayer, and then wished the same as she passed the prayer onward to her Father.

Unfortunately, that is not what they received.

A loud groan was heard as the elevator lurched before coming to a complete stop.

Belldandy opened her eyes and slowly rolled them heavenward.

'This isn't very funny Father.' She thought.

Sayoko went to the control panel and opened the door to access the emergency phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Yes. Yes we're stuck….. Umm…." Sayoko looked up at the display. "Looks like fourth floor. Yes. What?!" Sayoko shrieked.

"What is it?" Belldandy asked.

"They say three hours." Sayoko murmured.

Belldandy's eyes widened.

"Three hours?" 'This REALLY isn't funny Father!'

"You'd better get us out sooner then that!" Sayoko shouted, "There's a pregnant woman in here!" Sayoko's face suddenly became red with anger. "No it isn't me! Do you have any idea who I…." Sayoko suddenly went silent and slowly set down the phone.

"He hung up." She stated.

Belldandy wasn't really surprised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me?"

The security guard stopped speaking into the phone and glared at the young man before him.

"What is it? I'm a bit busy here." he asked.

Keiichi cringed under the guards glare.

"My wife was supposed to meet me in the lobby after her appointment." He explained, "But I….."

"Look I'm having enough problems trying to get someone here to rescue the people from the stuck elevator. Maybe she got tired of waiting and…Hello?" The guard went back to the phone.

Keiichi sighed and walked back to where Lind was silently waiting.

"That was not a very friendly bedside manner." She stated.

"He's a security guard not a doctor." Keiichi said, "Any luck?"

"I have searched all the floors and stairwells between her Doctor and the lobby." Lind stated, "I cannot find her."

Keiichi frowned. "Without her powers is she harder to find?"

"Almost impossible."

"Damn."

"I agree."

Keiichi frowned. Just where could Belldandy be……..? Then it clicked. Keiichi ran back over to the guard.

"You said the elevator was stuck?" he asked.

"Yes." The guard growled, "Now will you…"

"How many people?"

"Two."

"Is one of them pregnant?"

"Yes, but I don't….."

Keiichi grabbed the guard by the collar.

"Look you! That's my pregnant wife stuck in that elevator! If anything happens to her I'll….." A pair of hands forced Keiichi to release the guard. Keiichi whirled about to see Lind holding him.

"You will do nothing." Lind stated as she released him. She then turned to the guard. "You will call whom ever you need to get his wife out _NOW_."

The guard's eyes widened as Lind's eyes flared white. He quickly decided to stop arguing and get some one to fix the elevator.

Keiichi meanwhile had wondered over to the closed elevator door and looked upward.

"You think she's ok?" he asked.

"I am sure she's fine." Lind answered, "There are worse places to be stuck in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When are you due?"

Belldandy opened her eyes and looked at Sayoko. For the past forty five minutes the two had sat in opposite corners of the elevator and said nothing to each other. Belldandy had decided to try and meditate to pass the time. What Sayoko had done she couldn't say, though apparently she had grown bored with it.

"Anytime now according to the Doctor." Belldandy answered.

"You know the sex?"

"No. Keiichi and I wanted to wait and see."

"Kind of hard not to know isn't it?" Sayoko suddenly frowned. "Hey wait…. You're a wi……Goddess. Shouldn't you be able to….zap us out or something?"

Belldandy sighed. "Unfortunately I do not have access to my powers right now."

"How come?"

"Pregnancy complications."

"Complications?"

"The destruction of Nekomi due to me losing control of my powers during childbirth."

Sayoko widened her eyes.

"Yes…I can see that as a complication."

The two fell into an awkward silence for a few moments.

"What were you doing here?" Belldandy asked.

"Taking your advice." Sayoko answered.

Belldandy frowned in confusion.

"AA meeting." Sayoko explained. "After our last…..chat, I ran into a bit of trouble. Some of your……people saved me. I've been sober since."

"Congratulations."

Sayoko blinked. "Wow…. "

"What?"

"I'm just….surprised is all."

"At what?"

"You actually sounded…… happy for me."

"I am."

"Why? You should hate me for what I've done."

Belldandy sighed. "I've never hated you, despite everything you have done. Not even Keiichi has said an ill word of you."

"This one of those Goddess things?" Sayoko asked.

"I suppose. But in Keiichi's case, he has a kind heart." Belldandy smiled, "It's one of the reasons his wish was granted."

Sayoko frowned. "Wish?"

"Ahh……well….that begins with a phone call I received…….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should have called Tamiya and Otaki." Keiichi grumbled as he watched the maintenance men and firemen struggle with the elevator, "They'd have had the thing opened by now."

"Why don't we just go and get her?" Skuld asked. She'd arrived at the medical building by puddle as soon as Keiichi had told her the current situation.

"How?" Lind asked, "Neither of us has a medium to travel through to her, and what about the other with her?"

"We can erase her memory." Selene stated. She had arrived shortly after Skuld.

"That is only for extreme cases." Lind told her trainee, "This is hardly an extreme case."

"But Onee-sama is trapped!" Skuld exclaimed.

"In an elevator." Lind reminded her, "That is hardly a life or death situation." She then turned back to her trainee. "Just because we have the ability to do something doesn't always mean that we should use it." She looked at Keiichi. "I'm sorry Keiichi, we just have to be patient."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later.

Sayoko let out a laugh.

"You put him to sleep? No wonder it took you two so long to get married." She then smirked at the Goddess. "So how did you finally find out what he was really doing?"

"That would be Urd." Belldandy said with a slight blush. "And she was quite…..graphic in her explanations."

"You sure you two are sisters? I mean……."

"…we're complete opposites?" Belldandy finished, "Keiichi thought that once, and then he was unfortunate enough to between myself and Urd when we fought."

Sayoko sat upright.

"That explains the turkey that ran down the street!"

Belldandy laughed. "I forgot about that fight. I believe that was Urd's turkey that ooooh." Belldandy clutched her stomach.

"What?" Sayoko asked.

"Nothing." The Goddess answered, "I thought I….ohh!" Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Oh no…" she murmured.

"What?" Sayoko asked. "What is…." Suddenly Sayoko's eyes went wide. "No….."

"I…..believe yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guard sighed as the elevator emergency phone went off. He picked it up.

"Look lady, I already told you it would be around three hours……." The guard suddenly went pale. He then turned to the nearest firefighter. "Better alert the EMS. The pregnant woman just went into labor."

"Now is it an emergency?" Skuld hissed at Lind.

Lind clenched her hands in frustration.

"We can't teleport in." she said, "We will have to get into the shaft over the elevator and…." Suddenly Lind's face went blank as he forehead symbol glowed. After a moment the glow faded. Lind blinked and let out a sigh of resignation.

"Kami-sama has told us to back off." She stated.

"What?" the other two goddesses hissed.

"It's in his hands now." Lind said. She turned to Keiichi who was looking silently at the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't a good time for this!"

"I didn't have any say on it either!"

"Can't you just….hold it?"

"THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST HOLD!"

Sayoko pressed herself back against the wall of the elevator.

"What happened to the sweet and quiet Belldandy?"

"She got scared and left when the…..ohh….. 'giving birth now Belldandy' arrived." The Goddess stated. "I ….ohh…...need your help Sayoko."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Sayoko cried out, "I've never delivered a baby before!"

"…neither have I….ohhh…." Belldandy hissed out, "But there's always a first time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi paced about the lobby as he waited. Selene and Skuld sat against the wall, watching as he paced. Lind spent her time between trying to calm Keiichi down and trying to get the maintenance men and firemen to hurry.

"He's right, we should have called Tamiya and Otaki." Skuld grumbled from where she sat. "We could have been home by now."

"If Lady Belldandy is in the process of giving birth I'd highly doubt you'd be home." Selene pointed out.

Skuld glared at Selene.

"Right, I'd be at the hospital watching my nephew/niece being born….." An evil grin appeared on her face. "And you'd be back at the temple training."

Selene's eyes went wide and she paled.

Skuld sat back, suddenly feeling very satisfied with herself.

Keiichi had paused in his pacing long enough to catch what was said between the two goddesses. While he didn't hold anything against Selene, considering the way she'd been treating him, he felt she more then deserved a little payback.

"I'll admit she's a little…..snobbish." came Lind's voice, "But she's learning."

"Skuld was the same when she first arrived." Keiichi mused. He looked at Lind. "Anything?"

Lind shook her head. "Nothing."

Keiichi frowned, "I wonder why Kami-sama won't allow you to rescue her?"

"He has his reasons."

"WE GOT IT!!" came a cry from the elevator.

Keiichi and Lind whirled about facing the elevator. Selene and Skuld quickly stood up.

With a ding, the elevator doors slowly opened. A moment later came the cry of a baby.

Keiichi blinked.

"I'm a father." He whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro, Sora, Tamiya, and Otaki raced into the hospital.

"We'relookingforMissBelldandy'sroom!" Tamiya and Otaki both bellowed at the receptionist sitting at the information desk.

"Eep!" the receptionist shrieked.

"Boys." Chihiro said sternly, "Heel."

Tamiya and Otaki quickly backed away from the desk. Chihiro eyed them for a moment more, before turning to the receptionist.

"Sorry about that." She said, "Can you tell us which room Belldandy Morisato is in?"

The receptionist quickly typed the name into her computer.

"Maternity, fourth floor. Room 402." She stated.

"Thank you." Chihiro turned to Tamiya and Otaki. "You two had better behave." Her eyes then narrowed. "Or else."

"Yes ma'am." The two quickly answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors opened and the group of two women and two men exited.

"Which way?" Chihiro asked out loud.

"I think over there." Sora pointed to where a blue haired woman could just barely be seen at an opening along the hallway.

As they grew closer, they discovered the opening was actually a rather crowded waiting area. Chihiro quickly realized the blue haired woman was the Goddess Lind. The younger Goddess, Selene, was also present, but appeared to be trying to keep as far as she could from the non-deities in the room. Urd and Skuld were present chatting away with Megumi Morisato.

There were two additional people in the room, one familiar, the other a complete surprise. The first Chihiro remembered as Peorth, a Goddess that Tamiya had a thing for apparently. Chihiro glanced over to see that Tamiya wasn't looking at the Goddess. He, Otaki, and Sora were staring at the last person present, one they never would have expected to see.

"What's Mishima doin here?" Tamiya growled.

Sayoko Mishima blinked and took a step back. Megumi quickly moved in front of her.

"Easy big guy." She said, "Both Keiichi AND Belldandy want her here."

Tamiya and Otaki eyed the cousin of their nemesis for a moment longer, then Tamiya turned and walked over to Peorth while Otaki began to mess with the TV. Chihiro and Sora walked over to Sayoko.

"So why exactly do they want you here?" Chihiro asked.

"Belldandy and I were stuck in an elevator when her water broke." Sayoko replied, "By the time they got us out, I'd already helped her give birth."

Chihiro and Sora winced.

"Ouch." Chihiro muttered, "Not exactly an ideal place to have a kid."

"It isn't." Sayoko sighed, "I ended up in the ambulance with her and Keiichi. She insisted I come along. Keiichi just went along with her." She pointed toward the closed door to room 402. "They booted everyone out shortly after she was admitted. Her sisters weren't very happy. They didn't get much of a look at their niece."

"Do you know what they named the baby yet?" Sora asked.

Sayoko shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Then there's still a shot at the pool." Chihiro murmured.

Sayoko looked at the woman curiously.

"Pool?"

"All right people!" Chihiro called out, getting the attention of those present. "The Morisato baby name pool is still open!" She then smirked. "Unless you picked a boys name of course……"

Otaki and Urd both grumbled under their breath. Sayoko only stared at the group.

"You all bet on the name?" She asked. "And you're goddesses?"

"New Age." Came the reply from the deities.

"…and most of you figured it'd be a girl?"

"Well Keiichi IS the father." Skuld replied with a slight smirk.

"Hey!" Megumi shouted out in defense of her brother.

"While he is strong," Lind said, "He's not exactly a normal male….."

"Hey!"

"He had difficulty with all the mandated Motor Club fitness retreats." Tamiya added.

"HEY!" Megumi shouted, "That is my brother you're talking about!"

"She's got a point." Urd said.

"Well why did you bet on a boy?" Skuld asked.

Urd smirked, "You didn't see the look of bliss on Belldandy's face the morning after the honeymoon night did you?"

Megumi and Skuld suddenly went green. Tamiya and Otaki both turned their attentions elsewhere. Sayoko blushed slightly at the thought, then noticed that Lind and Peorth were blushing as well.

"Ahh," Peorth murmured, "L'amore."

Selene muttered something darkly in another language that caused the deities present to snap their attention on the young Goddess.

"Forty laps when we return to the temple." Lind stated.

"What'd she say?" Tamiya asked.

"You don't want to know." Came four replies.

"Umm…guys?"

Everyone turned to see the door to room 402 had opened. Keiichi was standing there with a smile on his face.

"There's someone in here you have to meet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group silently filed into the hospital room. Belldandy was sitting upright in the bed, softly singing to the small bundle that she held in her arms. Her eyes briefly looked up as the group entered, but soon returned to the bundle. After everyone had entered, Keiichi gently nudged Skuld, Urd, and Megumi closer to the bed, before he moved up beside Belldandy.

"The Aunts ought to get the best look at their niece." He said with a smile.

Belldandy slowly turned the bundle towards the group.

"Say hello to your niece." She said softly.

The three Aunts slowly leaned forward.

Wrapped up snuggly in the bundle was their niece. The first thing that stood out was the blue markings upon her cheeks, and upon her forehead an elongated blue diamond that was a match to the one that adorned her mother's forehead. The few wisps of hair that could be seen were darker then Belldandy's. Then, as if sensing the presence of her Aunts, the newborn opened her eyes, revealing the bright blue eyes of her mother.

"Kawaii…." Skuld whispered.

"She's adorable." Megumi added.

Urd smirked. "Obviously will take after her mother."

Megumi glanced at the eldest Norn. "You mean……..?"

Urd nodded. "She's a Goddess. Same domain as her mother."

"The Present?" Lind said.

"Looks like it." Urd replied, pointing towards her niece.

Lind and Peorth quickly moved forward.

"C'est possible?" Peorth murmured, "Deux tout de suite? Est l'a permis?"

"Apparently so." Lind answered moving back. She then looked at Belldandy. "You have neglected to inform us of something."

Belldandy smiled. "Have we?"

"Oh just tell us already." Chihiro called out.

"Why? Is there a bet?"

"Ahh ehh heh heh." Most of the people present, save for Sayoko, Keiichi, and Selene, began to politely cough and look away.

Belldandy stared disapprovingly at her youngest sister.

"Skuld…..I would have expected this of Urd ("Hey!" Urd shouted), but you?""

"But Onee-sama!" Skuld began, "Urd said I had to!"

"Traitor." Urd grumbled.

"Just tell them already." Selene grumbled, "Then they can settle the bet and the Aunts will have a name to go with the face."

"Very well, " Belldandy said, "Keiichi and I had a long talk, and we decided that her name will be Sayoko Megumi Morisato."

Sayoko and Megumi both blinked and looked at each other. Everyone else blinked and looked at Sayoko.

"Why me?" Sayoko asked, "I haven't exactly been a friend to you."

"No kidding." Urd muttered softly.

"No, you haven't." Belldandy replied, "But you changed. I think our experience in the elevator has shown that."

Sayoko moved forward and knelt down beside the bed as close as she could to Belldandy.

"I've been a bad person to you for so long." She whispered, "How can……how can you……"

Belldandy placed a hand on Sayoko's shoulder, silencing her.

"Because I'm a Goddess." Belldandy replied, "And you are a person that I wish to consider a friend."

Sayoko stared at Belldandy, blinking her eyes for several moments before burying her face into the side of Belldandy's bed, crying softly. The Goddess move her hand and slowly began to run it though the crying woman's hair.

"So, Sayoko Megumi?" Chihiro said thinking. She then looked to Keiichi. "16 years till she can drive a motorcycle?"

Keiichi blinked. "Ahh…I think we'll try a bicycle first."

"She will enroll at Nekomi Tech of course." Tamiya stated, "After all, the Motor Club must continue!"

"But that's years off!" Keiichi protested.

"Besides, she's a Goddess." Peorth pointed out, "She'll need training up in Heaven."

"She was just born!"

"….they start young."

Belldandy sighed, and looked down at her daughter's face.

"Don't worry my little Sayoko." She said softly, "Whatever happens in the future, you will have the love and support of your parents." She then looked at everyone that was still discussing her daughter's future. "As well as the support of friends and family." She then looked at Peorth and Lind, before her eyes traveled down at a teary eyed Sayoko Mishima. "And even a few special Aunts."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen. The hospital halls were dimmed and mostly empty, but for the few nurses making their rounds. Near the newborn room, a figure suddenly appeared, stepping out of the shadows and into the light.

Kami-sama moved silently through the door and soon found himself looking down at his sleeping granddaughter.

"Welcome to the world Sayoko." He said softly, "I fear you have entered a world that is falling into shadow. Dark times lay ahead for all of us." He then smiled. "But perhaps, you can help bring a bit of the light back." His smile fell slightly. "While you may hear of me, we may not meet for sometime………but as your Mother has said, you will have all of your family's love and support……."

Kami-sama gently placed his hand upon Sayoko's head. When he removed it, her markings glowed brightly for a moment. When the glow faded, so had Kami-sama.


	15. Chapter 14

Fukai ao no sekai koete meguriau

(Crossing the deep blue world to meet)  
Kaze ga toori nuketeku

(The wind goes through)

Maiorita masshiroi hane fuwari yurete

(The white wings sway softly as they fly down)  
Oshiminaku kakegaenai anata wo tsutsumitai

(I want to wrap you up thoughly, my dearest)  
Aisuru hito mamoru chikara ryoute ni motteru hazu (open your mind)

(I should have the power to protect the one I live in both my arms (open your mind))

Kokoro wo hiraite (itsumo yume miteta)

(Open your heart(I always dreamt it))  
Negai wo kaze ni nosete tooku (open your mind)

(Let my wishes blow far in the wind(open your mind))  
Mienai hane ga aru (hora anata ni mo aru)

(I have invisible wings(See, you have them, too))  
Jiyuu na basho ni yukeru

(I can go to the place of freedom)  
Sou dare demo

(Yes, anyone can)

Kaze ga kagayaki dashitara arukidasou

(When the wind starts up, I shall start walking)  
Mou kowakunai kara

(Because I am not afraid anymore)

Chigireta kumo no mukou kawa hikari afure

(Beyond the wind-torn clouds in a sky overflowing with light)  
Massugu na michi sono saki ni nanika ga mieru deshou?

(Can you see something beyond this straight road?)  
Iki wo sutte kaze no nioi kanjite donna toki mo

(Always breathe in and feel the smell of the wind)

Hateshinaku hiroi ao no sekai

(The boundless blue world)  
Chiisana hane shintokyuu shite

(The small wings breathe deeply)  
Sora ni mukai habatakeru kara

(So I can take off into the sky)  
Sore wa mirai atarashii ashita

(To the future, a fresh tomorrow)  
Mitsukeru KAGI (open your mind)

(This is the key (Open your mind))

Kokoro wo hiraite (itsumo yume miteta)

(Open your heart (I always dreamt it))  
Negai wo kaze ni nosete tooku

(Let my wishes blow far in the wind (Open your mind))  
Mienai hane ga aru (hora anata ni mo aru)

I have invisible wings (See, you have them, too))  
Jiyuu na basho ni yukeru

(I can go to the place of freedom)

Tobira wo hiraite (donna tobira demo)

Open the door (Any kind of doors))  
Itsudemo watashi soba ni iru wa (open your mind)

I'll always be by your side (Open your mind))  
Mienai hane hiroge (hora oikaze ni notte)

(Spread invisible wings (See, run before the wind))  
Tobitatsu toki wa kuru no

(The time to take off is coming)  
Sou dare demo

(Yes, for anyone)

Sora ga aoi.

(The sky is blue)

Open Your Mind (Chiisana Hane Hirogete) - Yoko Ishida - Ah My Goddess TV First Season OP (2005)

Chapter 14

The Dream renewed…….

"Almost there…." Keiichi said as he helped Belldandy out of the car the Motor Club had 'loaned' the family to get home from the hospital with.

Belldandy smiled as she turned with Sayoko in her arms to see family and friends standing outside the house with a giant 'Welcome Sayoko' banner on the porch behind them.

"Thank you all for coming." Belldandy said with a slight bow. "I think Sayoko is happy to see you all as well."

"Oh but we aren't the only ones who want to see the little one." Urd said with a smirk.

There was the sudden rustle of feathers as World of Elegance, Noble Scarlet, Spear Mint, Cool Mint, and Gorgeous Rose appeared above the group.

Belldandy smiled as the Angels approached her, looking at her daughter curiously. The Angels were soon joined by Blessed Bell, who seemed to have a look of pride on her face as she looked down on her Mistress' child.

Keiichi walked over to the others and shook hands with Tamiya and Otaki.

"Thanks for the use of the car Sempeis." He said.

"No problem Morisato." Tamiya said. He then glanced back at the Angels. "They seem to be very interested in your daughter."

"It isn't often you get to see a newborn Goddess." Lind answered, moving to stand with Keiichi and the Sempeis.

Keiichi looked back towards his wife and child.

"Well just so long as the seven of them don't….." Keiichi blinked and looked back at the Angels. "Seven?" he repeated. He stared at the Angels. He knew three belonged to his wife and her sisters. The one wrapped in the rose vine was Peorth's, and the two that had a set of wings between them were Lind's. The one left was one he hadn't seen before. While it had pure white wings, the Angel's hair was jet black. Feeling eyes upon it, the Angel turned and faced Keiichi. Purple eyes met his. The Angel give him a shy smirk, before returning it's attention to the baby Goddess.

"Alright." Keiichi said, looking to Lind. "I assume it's Selene's?"

Lind nodded her head towards the porch. Keiichi glanced over to see Selene peering around the corner to where Belldandy and the Angels were. Keiichi chuckled and looked back at Lind.

"Kinda reminds me of Skuld when she first arrived.".

Lind nodded. "She has not had much time around mortals before she arrived here."

"What's the Angel's name?"

"Eclipse."

Keiichi nodded. "Fitting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko smiled as Belldandy set the tea set down on the table before sitting down herself.

"So," Sayoko began as Belldandy poured out the tea, "How has the first week been?"

"I have to thank Peorth for restoring my license at the hospital." Belldandy answered, "Otherwise I would be a complete wreck from lack of sleep."

"Umm…. Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Sayoko asked, looking down at her overflowing tea cup.

"Oh!" Belldandy quickly whipped out a towel from somewhere and stopped the tea before it could make it off the table.

"You are definitely a Mother." Sayoko said with a slight smirk. "How many other towels do you have within easy reach?"

"Too many." Belldandy murmured, "Little Sayoko has decided a meal wouldn't be complete unless she gives a little back."

Sayoko winced. "You sure you're making the bottles right?"

Belldandy gave the mortal an 'Are you kidding?' look. Sayoko quickly held up her hands.

"I was just asking." She said.

"I know." Belldandy said with a sigh. "I followed the directions perfectly. She simply……does it."

"She'll get over it eventually. Oh, I almost forgot." Sayoko opened a bag beside her and pulled out a teddy bear. "For Little Sayoko." She then frowned. "You know, this could get confusing."

"Keiichi has started refering to her as Yoko." Belldandy replied, "Skuld picked up on it as well."

"Ah. Well, for Yoko then." Sayoko handed over the teddy bear. "May I present 'Mr. Bear'."

Belldandy raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Bear?"

"Guranteed to get any child through the night." Sayoko answered with a smile. She then leaned closer to Belldandy. "He's got special powers. Keeps the bad dreams away."

"Does he now?" Belldandy smirked, "And….... would you have some experience with this?"

"Why Belldandy, I'm shocked." Sayoko suddenly sat upright and turned her nose up imperiously. "I would never be cuaght with such an object."

"Your secret is safe with me." Belldandy chuckled.

Sayoko gave her a warm smile and looked back at the bear. "He was a good friend to me and I think your daughter would provide him with a good home." She then looked back to Belldandy. "Once she learns not to slobber on him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld opened one eye as the sound of wailing reached her ears. It quickly closed as she let out a long sigh. She couldn't quite be mad. Her niece was a baby after all…….

But did she have to be so loud?

The young Goddess of the Future sat up and let out a yawn as she slowly rose to her feet. Walking past the still silent and unrepaired forms of Benpei and Sigel, she walked down the hall towards the nursery. Even before she reached it, the sounds of crying suddenly stopped in mid cry. Suddenly worried, Skuld ran the rest of the distance to the nursery and raced through the doorway.

As she crossed the threshold, Skuld's ears were once again assaulted by the sound of a crying baby. It was joined by a new sound however. Skuld watched as Belldandy softly sang to Sayoko as she slowly rocked back and forth in the room's rocker chair. Soon young Sayoko's crying had stopped as she slowly fell back to sleep.

Skuld leaned against the door frame, closing her eyes as she listened to her sister's singing.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Skuld blinked and looked at her sister. Belldandy was still slowly rocking in the chair with Sayoko, but was no longer singing. Her eyes were now looking at her youngest sister.

"When did you get in?" Belldandy asked, her voice very soft to prevent her daughter from waking.

"A few hours ago." Skuld replied as she sat down on the floor beside the rocking chair. "It's been a long week." Skuld then looked at her sleeping niece. "How's she doing for a two month old?"

Belldandy smiled, "She has learned that screaming and crying will usually get her what she wants." She then looked down at her daughter. "And around 60 percent of the time it's food."

"Dare I ask what it is the rest of the time?" Skuld asked.

"Would you be interested in participating in the diaper changing." Belldandy replied, raising an eyebrow.

Skuld winced. "Isn't Keiichi?" she asked weakly.

"Oh Keiichi does help." Belldandy replied. She then frowned. "I wish Urd would though."

Skuld frowned as well. The Eldest Norn was rarely found at the temple as of late, preferring to stay at the sister's former residence in Heaven. While publicly Urd stated it was because she would be closer to Yggdrasil and it's recovery effort, privately Skuld believed Urd was trying to duck out on helping with their Niece.

'And from the look on Onee-sama's face,' Skuld thought, 'She does too.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something wasn't right.

Belldandy sat up in the bed.

Beside her, Keiichi mumbled something in his sleep, before rolling over towards the warm spot she had previously been laying it. Belldandy looked at him a moment, before turning to look at the alarm clock.

2am.

Belldandy frowned and looked down at the bedspread. Something had caused her to wake up. She couldn't feel any of the cold darkness she usually felt when Mara was near. In fact, she hadn't felt Mara in sometime. She could only hope the Demoness was actually looking up the information she had asked for on the Messengers.

If it wasn't Mara, what else could have……….

Belldandy's eyes widened and she quickly leaped to her feet. She hurried out of the bedroom and went down the hall to Sayoko's bedroom. She paused as she reached the door. She could just barely feel her daughter's presence. This didn't concern her as, being half-mortal and half-goddess, Sayoko would be very hard to detect by God and Demon alike.

What did concern her was the second presence. It was definitely a deity, but too weak to be Kami-sama. Belldandy slowly pulled the door opened and peered inside.

Sitting in her rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth with Sayoko in her arms was Selene. As if this wasn't surprising enough, the young Goddess was singing as well.

"Lead us to a place," The young Goddess sang softly, "Guide us with your grace, To a place where we'll be safe. I pray we'll find your light. And hold it in our hearts, When stars go out each night, Remind us where you are. Let this be our prayer, When shadows fill our day, Lead us to a place, Guide us with your grace, Give us faith so we'll be safe. We ask that life be kind, And watch us from above, We hope each soul will find, Another soul to love."

Arms found their way around Belldandy. She glanced over her shoulder to see Keiichi standing just behind her. He then nodded back towards the bedroom. Belldandy turned her gaze back to the young Goddess, before silently following her husband. She paused at her bedroom door and was just still able to hear Selene.

"Let this be our prayer," Selene continued singing, unaware her audience had increased. "Just like every child, Needs to find a place, Guide us with your grace, Give us faith so we'll be safe. Need to find a place, Guide us with your grace, Give us faith so we'll be safe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's fatherhood treating you?" Megumi asked.

Keiichi eyed his sister curiously.

"Not bad." He answered.

"What about the diapers?"

"There is nothing wrong with changing the……" Keiichi's voice trailed off as the sounds of someone breathing through a respirator reached their ears.

Both siblings turned to see Skuld walking into the dining room wearing a Haz-mat suit, a small bio-hazard bag dangling at the end of an extendable gripper claw holding what they could only assume was a diaper. The young Goddess continued through the dining room and out into the back yard.

Almost as soon as she had vanished outside, Belldandy came storming from the hall, Sayoko wrapped up in her arms. She went through the dining room, offering a quick greeting to Megumi before heading outside as well.

"It isn't that bad Skuld!" Belldandy could be heard saying, "Where did you find this anyway?"

Keiichi and Megumi looked at each other.

"They really aren't THAT bad." Keiichi stated.

"Riiiight….." Megumi shook her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it?" Belldandy asked as she eyed the diskette in her hand in the dim light.

Standing on just the opposite of the entrance to the darkened temple grounds, Mara nodded.

"Everything we have on the Messengers."

Belldandy's eyes slowly looked from the diskette to the Demoness' face. Mara threw her hands in the air.

"What?!"

"You gathered this information more quickly then I had expected." The Goddess replied, "I even expected you to drag your feet somewhat."

"Oh of course……Don't thank the demon! Immediately be suspicious of her!" Mara glared at Belldandy. "I want out on a limb to get you that stuff. You owe me big time."

"Of course Mara." Belldandy replied apologetically, "I do owe you, within reason of course."

Mara smirked. "Of course." The Demoness turned and started to walk away.

Belldandy turned back and started to return to the house when Mara called out to her.

"I almost forgot, Hild sends her congratulations."

Belldandy froze slightly at the mention of the Queen of Hell.

"Don't worry!" Mara said, seeing that her words had an effect on the Goddess. "She's isn't planning anything. Oh and as for the favor, I handled it already." She then turned and vanished with a cackle.

Belldandy frowned as she looked at the spot the Demoness had been standing in. She then turned and resumed her walk to the house.

Keiichi looked up from the bed as the door to the room opened.

"Did you get the………." His voice trailed off.

"Yes," Belldandy said, holding up the disk. "Mara was able to get me what I needed."

Keiichi swallowed. "Did…she uh……indicate what the…..uh……. price would be?"

"She said it'd be a favor." Belldandy then frowned, "But then before she left she said it was covered."

"Yes." Keiichi said slowly, "I do believe she covered it……."

Belldandy looked at Keiichi curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Keiichi calmly walked to the bureau and pull out a hand mirror that Belldandy usually used to travel in. He held the mirror up to his wife.

Across the street from the temple, Mara was laying back on a tree branch when a loud shrill scream suddenly pierced the silence of the night.

"Ahhh." Mara sighed, "Finally a round to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy stood with arms crossed over her daughters crib. On her face was something that had rarely appeared there.

A frown.

She had placed Sayoko down for her nap before beginning the housework. She'd barely gotten started when she felt a sudden magical pulse, such as she might feel in the presence of another Goddess. A quick search of the house and grounds revealed no sign of either of her sisters. Lind and Selene were off training and not expected back until the next day.

That left only one other source of the pulse.

Belldandy had gone back into the house and walked down the hall to her daughters room. A quick glance inside showed no sign of any disturbance or intruders. She had then looked into the crib.

When she had set Sayoko down, she had made sure there were no toys present that the young goddess might choke on. Yet, Mr. Bear was now in the crib, held tightly in Sayoko's small arms.

Belldandy continued to stare at her sleeping daughter. She was sure that Mr. Bear had been on the shelf when she had set Sayoko down for her nap. As far as she could tell, Mr. Bear was not possessed by any kind of spirit (Megumi kept that one at her apartment).

So just how did a stuffed bear end up across the room and in her child's arms?

The obvious answer was also the most vexing.

Sayoko was not yet a year old, yet her powers seemed to be manifesting already. While in the home amongst those that knew the secret of the Sister's origins, this wasn't a bad thing. But eventually, Sayoko would venture out into the world, and there the problem lay.

Belldandy sighed. There was still enough time to sort out that problem. For now, between her sisters, Lind, and Selene, they could minimize the possible exposure of the young Goddess' bouts of accidental magic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's still a mess." Skuld stated as she and Urd walked up the stone path toward the house. The younger Goddess waved at Keiichi. He didn't notice as his attention was directed towards his motorcycle, along with multiple mutterings.

"The World nearly ended." Urd pointed out, "And it's been a year. What more do you want?"

"Less bugs for starters." Skuld replied as she started up the steps. She then paused. Sitting just off to the side of the porch nearly out of view were Lind and Selene. Both were eying the sisters and fighting off smirks.

"What?" Skuld asked.

Selene only snickered, leaving Lind to answer.

"It has been a very interesting day." The Fighting Goddess could barely hide the mirth in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Urd asked, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"I cannot say." Lind answered, "Only that….. you have brought this on yourselves."

Urd and Skuld looked at each other confused, before moving into the dinging room.

Belldandy was present at the table, holding Sayoko in her arms. Upon her sister's entrance, the Goddess of the Present's eyes narrowed.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked, her voice alarmingly cool.

Once again, Skuld and Urd looked at each other, both wondering just what they had done to get this kind of reaction from their normally sweet sister.

"It wasn't bad." Skuld answered slowly.

"Though we did hear something interesting happened around here."

If it was possible the room seemed to grow cooler, a slight breeze also seemed to blow across the room.

"Interesting hardly describes it." The middle Goddess stated, "Sayoko said her first words today."

Skuld and Urd's faces lit up.

"Really?" Urd asked, "Was it Mama?"

"No." came the cold answer.

"Papa then?" Skuld asked.

"No."

"Then what?" Urd asked.

"BRAT!"

Skuld and Urd's eyes went wide as they looked down at their niece, now giggling in her mother's arms. They then slowly looked back up at Belldandy's fuming face.

"Yes, that is one things she said." Belldandy said, her voice shaking slightly. "Though that is not what she said this morning when I greeted her."

Urd gulped. "What did she say?"

"HAG!" Sayoko squealed.

"THIS IS HER FUALT!!!" Skuld and Urd both shouted, pointing at the other. They then faced the other. "NO IT ISN'T!!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO YOU DID!"

"YOU DID!"

"YOU DID!"

"YOU DID!"

"YOU DID!"

"%#&^%!"

Two heads snapped back to the giggling baby.

"Did she just say….?" Skuld asked.

"Yes." Belldandy said, "She did." Her eyes narrowed further

Urd held her hands up. "But we've never said anything like that around her. Scouts Honor!"

"Urd's telling the truth!" Skuld said, "We would never say that near her."

Belldandy's face softened slight. While she was still quite upset that her daughter had been influenced by her Aunt's misbehavior, she was somewhat relieved that her daughter hadn't learned such fowl language from them. But that still left the question on just where she'd learned it? Perhaps Mara had been in the vicinity at some point, but then wouldn't she have felt the…..

There was a sudden loud metallic bang from outside, followed quickly by a "%#&^%!"

Urd and Skuld looked at each other, before slowly turning to look at their sister.

Belldandy's face was completely neutral as she rose from the table and walked towards them.

"Skuld could you hold Sayoko for a bit" she said as she handed her daughter over to the youngest sister. "I need to have a little chat with Keiichi." She then turned and exited the house.

"K-man is in deep trouble." Urd said softly.

"%#&^%!" Sayoko blurted out.

"Yeah," Skuld said, "I'd say that sums it up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…..Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone present cheered, including the young birthday girl herself.

"Blow out the candles Yoko." Belldandy told her daughter.

"Gah?" Sayoko looked up at her mother curiously.

"Like this." Belldandy moved forward and slowly blew air towards the candles. Sayoko's eyes widened at the flickering candles and immediately she decided to do the same as her mother.

"Phbbbbbbt!"

"I'm glad there are two cakes." Urd murmured as the candles went out more from the moisture then wind from the youngest Goddess in the room.

"Hush you." Skuld hissed.

"Yay!" Belldandy and Keiichi clapped as Sayoko stared at the now extinguished candles.

"Yay!" the birthday Goddess mimicked.

Skuld laughed and quickly took a picture. She then took a moment to look around the room. All their mortal friends were present, including the older Sayoko. Lind and Peorth were present as well. Of Selene, Skuld could see no sign. The Goddess of the Future walked over to the Goddess of the Ax.

"Where is your student?" She asked softly as the two watch Sayoko dig both hands into her birthday cake.

Lind started to answer, only for her reply to disrupted by laughter as the Sayoko had decided that cake was good to wear as well. Lind and Skuld's laughter soon grew as Belldandy moved in to try and keep her daughter from getting wearing more of the cake. Unfortunately, her effort was in vain.

"Ohh this won't end pretty." Lind murmured.

Skuld winced as Sayoko decided to out her cake filled hands into her mother's hair, much to her mother's despair and the chuckles of the others.

"As to your question." The Fighting Goddess continued, "She's outside."

Skuld nodded and silently left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld found Selene sitting on the porch, staring up towards the sky, her hand idly strumming the rubber band of a party hat. Sitting down beside the younger Goddess, Skuld found that Selene wasn't just staring at the sky, but the moon.

"You know you're more then welcome inside." Skuld said softly as she gazed skyward.

"I know." Selene answered.

"Any reason you're out here?"

The younger Goddess shrugged. "Just wanted to be alone."

"Well in that case….." Skuld started to rise to her feet.

"Wait…"

Skuld paused and looked back.

"…….you were raised by your sisters, were you not?" Selene asked.

"I'd like to think it was more Belldandy then Urd, but yes." Skuld answered.

"What about……your mother?"

Skuld frowned and sat down beside Selene.

"I have no real memory of her." The Goddess of the Future stated, "I mean, I know who she was and what she looked like, But she was gone not long after I was born. Why are you asking?"

"Belldandy," Selene said, "She was raised by…….."

"I know who she was raised by." Skuld cut her off, her voice letting the younger Goddess know this subject was dangerous.

"….yet, her mother was around." Selene stated, "Did she…..ever…meet her?"

"Yes." Skuld answered, "Now why are you…….?"

"Do you know why her mother would choice to have another train her……instead of herself?"

Skuld frowned for a moment, letting the words settle in her mind.

"I know Momma was a High Level Goddess." The Future Goddess said slowly, "And that she was busy setting up the plans that would allow my sisters and I to take over the role of the Norns."

"Will Belldandy train her daughter?" Selene asked.

"After her experience with her mentor," Skuld said, "I think she does plan on training her. If not her, myself. Why? Are you having problems with Lind?"

"No." Selene quickly said, "It's just……..I met my mother a few days ago."

Skuld nodded. She had long known of Selene's mother. She was also named Selene though she liked to go by Selenity and was one of the first Goddesses of the Moon. She was also known in Heaven as being rather flighty.

"Not what you expected?" Skuld asked.

Selene shrugged. "I didn't know what to expect. When I was introduced to her, she seemed disappointed, more so when she found out I was training to be a fighting Goddess."

"But you're still a Moon Goddess."

"…And apparently that wasn't enough for her." Selene said sadly, "Her disappointment was enough that she declared she would have another, more worthy Heir to her domain."

Skuld winced. To have that declared, in the presence of others….and to your face.

"You know you're always welcome here." Skuld said, "Belldandy and Keiichi like having you around….….not to mention Sayoko."

Selene smiled. "Thank you. I've gotten used to it here as well." She looked back to the sky. "But I can't hide here forever. Eventually, my training with Lind will end. And I will have to go out and fulfill my duties."

Skuld sighed. "True. Eventually, we all grow up."

The two sat silently on the porch, both with their thoughts on what lay in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat silently on the porch, staring upwards towards the star filled sky. Just hours ago Skuld and Selene had been out here, contemplating the future, and now she was here, contemplating the same. Beside her lay the notes she had made on the Messengers. After over a year of work, she finally had found a lead. She had even circled it in her notes.

A name sat within the circle.

Ikari.


	16. Chapter 15

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?

Everything will slip way  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen...

Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen...

Within Temptation – Frozen

www. youtube .com/watch?v=aYSwVf3BQ3E

Chapter 15

"The greatest harm can result from the best intentions."  
~Stone of Tears

"Nothing makes us so lonely as our secrets."

~Unknown

"The future destiny of a child is always the work of the mother."

~Napoleon Bonaparte

2003

"Remind me again why we're here?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy smiled as the two walked along a sidewalk in Hakone.

"You are here as a representative of your company, meeting others in a conference on some engineering matter that eludes me at the moment." She then pointed to herself. "I am here to support you in your efforts, as well as to run down a lead I have."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow. "Messengers?"

Belldandy nodded.

"Can you tell me?"

"There is a facility near here which may have some answers as to why the Messengers have awakened." Belldandy sighed. "That is, if what Mara gave me was truthful."

"Ah." Keiichi frowned a moment. "If it is correct, can you stop the Messengers?"

Belldandy shook her head. "Once Adam was awakened, it set events in motion that even Father cannot stop. All I can hope for is to find a reason as to way they were awakened, and perhaps a way to stop them."

Keiichi nodded and they continued to walk on through the campus.

"I am worried though……" He suddenly said.

"About stopping the Messengers?" Belldandy asked.

"No…….just wondering if it was wise to leave Sayoko with her Aunts."

"She is two."

"Not exactly why I'm worried."

"Selene is there to break up any fights."

"But what if she gets called away?" Keiichi asked, "I mean, she's no longer a trainee."

"Sayoko and Megumi said they would check in on them from time to time." Belldandy then smirked. "Not to mention the Motor Club. Skuld and Urd would hardly wish to get on their bad side."

"True."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having seen Keiichi to the lecture hall, Belldandy walked into a nearby park to wait for the lecture to end. As she walked, she felt a tingle as she approached the lake near the middle of the park. Frowning at the feeling, she immediately began to take in her surrounding, wondering just what had caused the sensation.

"……Dead Sea………SEELE possesses……..as it is written…….Third Impact will happen………without fail."

Hearing those words, Belldandy glanced over to see a grey haired man looking out over the lake. Beside him, a younger brunette woman was kneeling before a stroller, tending to her child. The Goddess drifted closer towards them, hoping to get a better idea on what they were talking about.

"….are meant to prevent……." She heard the woman say, "…..is what SEELE and GEHIRN are."

"I support your idea's, not SEELE's." The man stated very clearly.

"…….will be very dangerous to unleash……" the woman's reply was faint as her face was still directed towards her child. Belldandy took a chance and moved slightly closer.

"I have already handed the data over to Ikari." The man stated. "It's not something that can be accomplished by an individual after all."

Belldandy felt a chill come over her as the name that had she had linked to the Messengers was uttered.

The man sighed. "There won't be a repeat performance of the stunt I pulled earlier. I've received a warning of sorts. It seems it'd be fairly easy for them to get rid of me."

"The same goes for all survivors." The woman replied. "It's a simple thing to destroy people."

"That's no reason for you to become an experimental subject."

"I'm simply going along with the flow of things." The woman said as she picked her child out of the stroller. "That is why I'm at SEELE after all. For Shinji."

The man fell silent while the woman began to softly coo at her child. Belldandy waited, but realized nothing further would be said. She quietly moved away from the couple and towards a tree. Looking up, she spotted two swallows.

"I need your help." She called out to the birds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakone - Underground Laboratory 2

Three days later.

Lab technicians moved about the hallways of the facility, tending to their assigned tasks. In other areas, construction workers continued to build the as yet unfinished facility. Unnoticed, a small figure, barely a foot tall, darted from shadow to shadow, moving deeper into the facility.

It was on the information provided to her by the swallows that had led Belldandy here. It had turned out that the woman was named Yui Ikari. She in turn was the wife of Gendo Ikari, formerly Rokubungi. She found it odd that a man would take the family name of his wife…….perhaps it was a new age thing.

Finally after many darkened unfinished hallways, and several dead ends, Belldandy reached her destination. The office of Yui Ikari.

The Goddess looked up at the door, wondering how she was going to get it opened while remaining in her mini-goddess form.

Just as quickly it hit her.

She WAS a Goddess.

Belldandy moved up against the door. Had anyone actually been watching her, they would have noticed her body becoming slightly transparent before she vanished through the door.

On the other side, Belldandy took a quick look around the office. It was a fairly large one, with windows that dominated the wall behind the desk. Sure that she was alone and that there weren't any cameras in place, the Goddess returned to her normal size. She quickly moved towards the desk that sat in the center of the office and sat in the chair. Before her was a computer terminal. Beside that was a picture of Yui and her son, Shinji. Another picture beside that held both the man Belldandy had seen Yui talking to by the lake, as well as another man she recognized as Gendo Ikari. Belldandy shivered at the man's gaze in the picture. Something about him just didn't sit well with her.

She reached forward to power on the terminal, but just as her fingers touched the switch, an echo of a powerful emotion flashed through her head.

Letting out a gasp, Belldandy whirled around in the chair and went to the windows, her eyes widening in horror.

On the other side was a massive chamber. But it wasn't this chamber that upset the Goddess. It was the massive form that filled it.

"%#&^%." Belldandy muttered softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you know Father???? Did you?"

Kami-sama slowly rotated his chair around as his daughter angrily stormed into his office.

"That is a rather open question." Kami-sama replied. "I 'know' many things."

Belldandy stopped just short of the desk, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Did you know what they have created? What they have made?" She said slowly.

"Again, a rather open ques…"

"THEY'VE CLONED A MESSENGER!!!" Belldandy shouted.

"Ah….that." Kami-sama sighed. "Yes. I know of that."

Belldandy stared at her father.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Kami-sama asked, rising to his feet. "Why haven't I said anything? Why haven't I stopped them? Why haven't I smited them for this….this…..abomination." Kami-sama sighed. "It is because I can't."

Belldandy's eyes widened slightly.

"Why not?" she asked, her voice losing some of its intensity.

Kami-sama remained silent.

"It's because of this test isn't it?" she asked, "Is that…..thing……part of the solution?"

Kami-sama slowly turned and faced the windows.

"It's not even complete!" Belldandy shouted, "Do you even know what they're going to do to make it functional?!"

Silence.

Belldandy glared angrily at Kami-sama's lack of a response.

"If they do this." She said softly, "It will effect everyone here, not to mention your own Grand-Daughter on Earth!"

Belldandy turned and started towards the doors.

"…..Everything that I can do, I have……."

Belldandy paused. The voice had been so soft she'd barely caught it. She turned back to the desk. Kami-sama's gaze remained towards the windows.

"……The solution lies with the mortals." He said, "It is they that must defeat the Messengers."

"The solution they're coming up with might just be worse then the problem." Belldandy replied, before leaving the office.

Kami-sama sighed.

"That…….is also possible. In more ways then you can know…….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy moved silently out of the mirror in her bedroom at the temple. She paused a moment to calm herself before moving out into the hallway.

The house itself was silent, but faint music could be heard coming from outside.

Stepping on to the porch, Belldandy found Keiichi sitting their, camera in hand, and laughing. Looking into the yard, Belldandy couldn't help but smile.

As had been her habit since she discovered mortal Dance music, Selene was out in the yard, working out to the rhythm of the music. What put a smile on the Goddess' face was the fact that Sayoko was out in the yard as well, trying to mimic Selene's movements. Several times she seemed to get very frustrated she couldn't do the same movement as Selene, the older Goddess would stop and help the younger.

"She's changed."

"Hmm?" Belldandy looked over at Keiichi.

"Selene." Keiichi replied, "Couldn't see her doing this a few years ago."

"She was young."

"Yeah." Keiichi took another picture of his daughter and her 'teacher'. "You know, Sayoko actually called her 'Onee-sama' this morning."

"Did she?" Belldandy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware we had a child before Sayoko."

Keiichi chuckled, "Neither did I. Selene was surprised for a moment, but then went with it." He then looked to his wife. "She did say there was no way she was going to call us either 'Papa' or 'Mama'."

"Too much to wish for I suppose." Belldandy answered with a chuckle.

Keiichi looked back to the yard.

"Can I ask how it went?"

"…….I'd rather you not."

"That bad?"

"Worse." Belldandy sat down on the porch beside Keiichi and leaned her head against his shoulder. Keiichi replied by placing his arm around her and pulling her tightly to his body. The two then sat there watching while their daughter continued to dance away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skuld entered the house after a long day de-bugging Yggdrasil.

"I'm home!" she called out.

"SHHHHH!!!" came two voices from the living room.

Frowning, Skuld walked into the room to find Selene and Sayoko both riveted to the TV.

"What's goin…."

"SHHH!!" came Sayoko again.

"What's going on?" Skuld asked in a whisper.

"We are watching the Lion King." Selene replied, her eyes locked onto the screen. "And you are disturbing us."

"Yeah Auntie." Sayoko added, "Simba's singing."

Skuld blinked at the two, then turned and headed towards the kitchen. Belldandy was busy making dinner, humming softly. The Goddess of the Future let out a soft chuckle as she realized that Belldandy was humming along to the Lion King.

"Disney got you too hmm?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy jumped.

"Skuld!" She gasped, "You're home!" She then frowned. "You're home?"

"I did say I'd be back for dinner." Skuld reminded her sister, "And it is almost dinner."

"I didn't realize it was that late." Belldandy murmured.

"What's going on?" Skuld asked.

"I've been thinking."

"Anything to do with why you stormed into Father's office a week ago?"

Belldandy blinked. "How did you….?"

"Surprisingly, the Valkyries are gossips." Skuld leaned against the counter. "So spill."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Protection program." Belldandy explained.

"Oh."

The two remained silent while Belldandy continued to make dinner. Skuld started to leave when the Goddess of the Present spoke.

"Skuld…..how far can you see into the Future?"

Skuld frowned as she turned to face her sister.

"That depends." The Goddess of the Future answered. "Why?"

Belldandy stopped working on dinner and faced her sister.

"I'm working on something that could help the world." She explained, knowing that the protection program would limit what she could say.

"Like what?" Skuld asked.

"There is a……problem." Belldandy said, "Something that only the mortals can solve. I'm just, working on a way to make sure their solution is…..viable."

"I can see a lot of possible futures." Skuld said after a moment. "None clearer then another. The further I look, the more cloudy it gets."

"I see." Belldandy said disappointed. "Is there any way to clear it some?"

Skuld shrugged. "As I said, anything is possible, like that movie said 'There is no fate but what we make for ourselves.'"

Belldandy chuckled. "Leave it to you to quote a Mecha movie."

Skuld laughed then left the kitchen.

Belldandy leaned against the counter and stared at the dishes before her.

'The solution lies with the mortals. It is they that must defeat the Messengers.' She thought, 'That is what Father has said. The mortals are working on a solution, but one that is very questionable." She then frowned. 'As questionable as it is, it could work, it all depends on things happening the way Yui Ikari expects them to. But how can I help her along? If I wasn't limited by this test..…'

"Mommy!" Sayoko called out, "I'm hungwy."

Belldandy blinked. She then turned and stared towards the living room where her daughter was.

Her daughter.

Her half mortal daughter.

Belldandy sat down on the floor as thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having went through her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichi frowned as he entered the bedroom to find Belldandy staring blankly at a computer she had borrowed from Skuld.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"I thought of something earlier today." Belldandy murmured, "I was checking on a theory I had."

"About the Messengers?"

"It involves them."

Keiichi moved behind Belldandy and glanced at the screen. None of the symbols or characters on the screen made any sense to him, but then he wasn't a God.

"What have you found out?"

"Enough." Belldandy whispered. 'Keiichi……..'

"Is it that bad?" Keiichi asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Belldandy rose to her feet and slowly walked to the window. Her eyes looked upwards towards the stars.

"Suppose there was a way to defeat the Messengers." Belldandy said softly, "A way that could save everyone from their threat."

"I'd use it." Keiichi answered.

"It only has the slimmest of hopes of success."

"It's still better then doing nothing."

Belldandy slowly turned to face Keiichi.

"But in doing this, you'd be sacrificing all you held dear." She continued, "Your friends, family, your children……and yourself."

Keiichi stared at his wife wide-eyed.

"Bell," he began slowly, "what kind of work have you been doing?"

"I've been trying to ensure our daughter's future." Belldandy answered.

Keiichi's mouth felt dry.

"Is it the only way?" he asked.

"It's the best of what I've found so far."

"What about that Mars Expedition?" Keiichi asked, "Wasn't there something last year about going to Mars?"

"The Messengers will follow."

"There must be something else!"

"…..nothing that comes this close to succeeding."

"And just how close to succeeding is this theory of yours?"

"……maybe a four percent chance………"

"FOUR?!?!?" Keiichi shouted.

"….in a best case scenario."

"And the next best?"

"….closer to one."

Keiichi sighed. "One percent chance. Just how screwed are we?"

Belldandy remained silent.

Keiichi stared at the floor a moment, his eyes closed.

"How long?" he finally asked.

Belldandy was confused. "How long what?"

"Before your theory becomes reality."

"I haven't……I didn't……." Belldandy took a deep breath. "My theory remains that for now. A theory. I need to be as sure as I can about this."

"How are you going to check it?" Keiichi asked.

"There is a way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a place all knew of, few knew where it was located, and even fewer had visited. Deep in the bowels of the Control Building, far under the great spindles of Yggdrasil was the place all knew as Mimir's Well. The center of wisdom and intelligence, but at a price.

It was said that Kami-sama himself had given an eye to the well in search of it's wisdom.

Belldandy wondered about that as she entered the dark hall that led to the chamber of the well. For as long as she could remember, her father had always had two eyes.

Perhaps it was simply a legend of the well.

Or perhaps the Almighty had more secrets that remained his alone to know.

Then something cuaght her eye.

Looking down, she discovered a skeleton in an old military uniform laying on the floor. A look around revealed more skeletons, also in uniform, many armed with weapons.

'How had mortals gotten this deep into Yggdrasil?' She wondered.

"Not everything is as it seems." A voice echoed in the hall.

Belldandy turned to see an old man walking towards her.

"Not every road travels through Asgard." He continued, "There are other paths, long forgotten, that lead to here."

"What happened here?" Belldandy asked.

"What usually does." The old man stated, "The quest for knowledge is long and difficult. Some may spend their entire lives to seek it, yet fail. Some succeed. Others though are tempted to achieve knowledge," he indicated the armed skeletons, "by other means."

"I need your help Mimir." Belldandy stated.

Mimir sighed. "I know what you seek young Norn. But are you ready for the consequnce?"

"For my friends and family," Belldandy said, "I am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two entered the large chamber. The massive statues rose from the sides, supporting the ceiling. Each statue was of a Goddess. It was the runes that told Belldandy who they were.

Urd.

Verdandi.

Skuld.

The original Norns, one of whom was her and her younger sister's mother.

At the center of the room was the well itself. The water level was just a few feet below the lip of the well.

"Behold." Mimir raised his hand towards the Well. "that which holds what you seek."

Belldandy took a deep breath, then turned to Mimir.

"The payment?" she asked.

"Has yet to be determined." Mimir answered. He then indicated the Well.

Belldandy turned to face the well. With slow steps she approached it and looked inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours passed before Belldandy pulled herself away from the well and stumbled to the wall. Collapsing to her knees, she promptly threw-up the breakfast she had had earlier with Keiichi.

"Did you find the answer you seek?"

Belldandy slowly raised her head to stare at Mimir.

"Ah." Mimir said, handing her a towelette. "So you have."

Belldandy didn't respond.

Her stomach was busy trying to leap out of her throat again.

After several moments Belldandy was finally able to get her stomach under control. She then rose to her feet and faced Mimir.

"Now…" Mimir stated, "The payment."

Belldandy's stomach lurched again, but she was able to keep what was left in her stomach down.

"And that is?" she asked.

Mimir stared at her a moment, before turning and walking to the well. He glanced in it a moment, before stating.

"It is done."

The Goddess frowned.

"What is?" she asked.

"The payment." Mimir replied, turning to face her. "It has been received."

"But what is it?"

Mimir simply turned and gazed into the well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Belldandy and Keiichi sat talking, their room warded to prevent anyone from hearing what they spoke of. Keiichi was silent after his wife had finished speaking.

"So no matter what we try," he said slowly, "we could still fail."

"It's a possibility." Belldandy replied, "But…..it's more of a chance then if we did nothing."

Keiichi nodded as he took a deep breath.

"When will it happen?" he asked.

"I'm going to Yggdrasil tomorrow." Belldandy said, her voice telling nothing of the emotions swirling within her. "As a Norn, I can access it and make the necessary changes."

"Not that." Keiichi said. "When will …..it…..happen?"

Belldandy closed her eyes and looked at the floor.

"Testing is expected in a year or so."

"One year." Keiichi murmured.

Belldandy moved silently over the floor and wrapped her arms around her husband, resting her head against his chest. Keiichi instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him.

'In a year,' he thought, 'she'll be gone……'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's something up with them." Skuld murmured.

Selene looked up from the magazine she'd been paging through.

"Huh?"

"Onee-sama and Keiichi." Skuld stated, "They've been really clingy the last week or so."

Selene shrugged. "Maybe she's pregnant again."

Skuld shook her head. "No, this is different." She frowned. "It's odd, but it feels like something's changed."

Selene raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a domain thing?"

"I don't know." Skuld replied, "I want to say yes, but I've never felt anything like this befo….." Skuld trailed off as the phone suddenly began to ring. She stood up and answered it.

"Morisato residence." Skuld answered. Her face froze at the reply. The Goddess of the Future turned to Selene. "It's for you."

Selene took the phone from Skuld.

"Selene here." The Moon goddess listened as the other spoke. "Yes Ma'am. Yes. Yes Ma'am. Tomorrow Ma'am."

Selene placed the phone back into the receiver and stared blankly at it.

"I leave tomorrow on a task." Selene said softly.

"What's the task?" Skuld asked curiously.

"A Demon has been rather active on the West Coast of the United States." Selene answered. "I am to find out why he is there, and drive him off."

"You're leaving?"

The two Goddesses turned to see Sayoko standing in the entrance to the dining room. The young Goddess was clutching Mr. Bear tightly to herself. Selene walked over and knelt before her.

"Only for a little while Yoko." Selene said softly. "Then I'll come back."

"Promise?" Sayoko asked.

Selene chuckled. "Promise. And since I won't leave till tomorrow, tonight I'll read you your favorite book."

"Yay!" Sayoko squealed before hugging the Moon Goddess. "Thank you Onee-sama!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" Skuld asked. She then frowned at the response. "Well fine then, Good night to you too." She hung up the phone.

Urd hadn't felt a thing and was quite annoyed that Skuld wouldn't accept her answer.

The Goddess of the Future turned back to her computer screen, watching as data from Yggdrasil flashed by. The World computer was still recovering from Second Impact, but there was still so much work to do to return it to full operating capacity. Yet nothing otherwise seemed wrong or out of place.

Still, to quote one of those American comic books, her spidey sense was tingling. Something had happened, something that seemed to only effect her.

Now if she could only figure out what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later

Everywhere it hurt.

Never before had she felt this much pain. Not in training, not even when she had left Japan.

It hurt.

As she lay there, staring at the star filled sky, her mind began to drift.

"_Please?" Sayoko asked, "Pretty please?"_

"_Alright. But then you have to go to sleep."_

"_Yay!"_

"Fushigi anata to iru to naze," she started singing, her voice sounding very weak. "toki ga yasashiku nagareru no?"

"_You?" the demon growled, "They sent a weakling like you to face me?"_

"Hitokenai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no."

_Sayoko staring at her wide-eyed as she sang the young Goddess to sleep._

"Watashi-tachi onaji koto wo omotte-iru hazu." She coughs. Pain flares over her body as she shakes. She then spits out the bloody that had come up along with the cough.

"I told you. Weak." The Demon growled as he stood over her shattered form. "You could never have defeated me." He then leaned in close to her face. "You can tell Mist that Barbas sends his regards, and that I find her training methods lacking." Barbas stood up and began to walk away.

"Now to find that bitch and her half-bred offspring."

"Moonlight destiny," her voice was even weaker, "Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no kono…….. kono……….. hiroi sora………..no shita de…..de……..meguriaeta anata."

"Only for a little while Yoko." She had said. "Then I'll come back."

"_Promise?" Sayoko asked._

Chuckle. "Promise."

"I'm sorry Sayoko…………"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heavens.

One day later.

Belldandy walked quietly into the infirmary, followed closely by Skuld and Sayoko. The Healers present glanced in the visitors direction, then returned to their duties.

The three walked to the only bed occupied in the infirmary, the one that was watched over by a light blue haired Goddess that was well known to them.

Belldandy reached the Goddess' side and looked at the figure laying on the bed.

"How is she Lind?" she asked softly.

"Bad." Lind answered, watching as Sayoko moved to the bedside and gently placed her hand into the one that lay over the sheets. Lind took a deep breath. "He was too powerful for her. She never should have been sent." Silence dominated the room.

"Will she wake?" Belldandy asked.

"They don't know." Lind answered.

The two turned back to the bed. Sayoko was now softly singing, holding the hand of the unconscious Selene tightly to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Belldandy found Keiichi standing on the porch.

"What are you…?" she began to ask before Keiichi held up his hand, silencing her. He then pointed out into the yard.

Belldandy looked out to see Sayoko sitting in the yard, holding Mr. Bear. Her gaze though, was directed at the moon.

"She misses her." Keiichi said softly. "I was going to bring her in, but……." He sighed. "Will she ever wake up?"

"I don't know." Belldandy whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2004

"Remind me why you're going again?"

Belldandy looked up from her suitcase to her youngest sister.

"It's a favor for Sora." She replied, "A little trip to help out the Motor Club."

Skuld raised an eyebrow. "But you aren't a college student anymore."

"And neither is Keiichi. But we both thought about it and decided to help out." She then smirked. "There is the side benefit that it's to Okinawa………"

Skuld caught the smirk and replied with her own. "Does this mean that Sayoko won't be an only child for much longer?"

"We'll just see now won't we?" Belldandy's face became serious. "You will help Megumi in keeping an eye on Yoko won't you?"

"Of course." Skuld answered. "I'm even planning on taking her up to see Selene."

Belldandy smiled. "I'm sure Selene enjoys hearing about all the Disney movies she's missing."

"I don't know how she could stand it." Skuld said, "I mean…. Treasure Island? Home on the Range? Really!"

"I seem to recall you enjoyed Finding Nemo."

"Mine!" Skuld stated. The two then laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later

"Wow." Keiichi said as he looked out the planes window. "They really did a number on Tokyo didn't they?"

"I really don't want to look." Belldandy said softly.

"Sorry." Keiichi murmured. "It's just….incredible. I mean I've seen pictures, but to see it for my own eyes………" He then turned his head to the side. "Hey I think I can see where they are building Tokyo-3."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is there a child here?"

"He's the Director's son."

"Ikari! This isn't a Daycare center! Today is…"

"I'm sorry. It was my idea. I brought him here Professor."

"But Yui, this is the critical experiment."

"Exactly! I want him to see the bright future ahead for Humanity."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy sat back with her eyes closed. The gentle thrum of the engines lulling her to sleep.

Then her eyes snapped open as she felt it.

The plane shuddered slightly.

Frowning, Belldandy looked around the cabin. Everyone was acting as normal on a flight such as this. Some people were reading, others sleeping. Keiichi was still looking out the window.

Then she felt something else.

Her eyes went wide.

"No…." she murmured.

Keiichi turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

Then the entire plane lurched into a sharp bank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FEED BACK IN THE INTERLINKS!! WE CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"YUI!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

In the deeper reaches of the Yggdrasil core, a screen flickered to life.

ALERT ALERT

CONTRACTUAL CONFLICT

CONTRACT #836356231254284676875

TYPE 563 CODE CONFLICT

OVERRIDE CODE 46584

OVERRIDE ACCEPTED

WELCOME BELLDANDY

ERROR DEFUALT TYPE 563 CODE CONFLICT

ULTIMATE FORCE OVERRIDE

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

OVERRIDE CODE 46584 REJECTED

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

FILE CORRUPTION

RESET

SYSTEM RE-START

ALERT ALERT

CONTRACTUAL CONFLICT

CONTRACT #836356231254284676875

TYPE 563 CODE CONFLICT

V RR D C D 46584

V RR D CC PT D

W LC M B LLD NDY

ULTIMATE FORCE ENGAGED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People screamed and tumbled about the cabin as the plane lost control. Belldandy tried to use her powers to halt the spin but something was blocking her. She then reached for the small mirror she always carried, hoping to at least send Keiichi away, but found that her medium of travel was also being denied to her.

Her heart sank as she realized just what was stopping her.

'But he wasn't to be a part of it!' her mind screamed as Keiichi grabbed her, shouting her name. 'He wasn't suppose to be part of…….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urd frowned as she stared at the SysOp board.

"Chrono." she called out, "Get Peorth in here."

"Yes ma'am."

Urd's frown had grown deeper by the time the other Goddess had arrived.

"Oui?" Peorth asked as she step next to Urd.

"What you make of that?" Urd asked, pointing at the board.

Peorth frowned.

"Looks like the Ultimate Force was trying to engage and got corrupted." She typed at the board a moment. "It executed something, but it'll……whoa." The Goddess stepped back as the board flicked, followed by all the lights in the control room. The two SysOps looked around the room.

"That wasn't a good sign." Peorth murmured.

"No kidding." Urd said, looking back at the board. "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Well look." Urd pointed, "The error, hell, everything that we just saw is gone. There isn't even a note in the log about it! It's like it executed whatever command it was supposed to and then removed whatever it did and itself from the system."

Peorth stared at the display a moment, then her eyes slowly met Urd's.

"There are only four people I know of who have the kind of access to the system to get it to delete a history like this." She said slowly, "Since you are just as confused as me, that leaves three."

Urd frowned. She was about to respond to Peorth's comment when the phone began to ring. Urd glared at Peorth a moment before grabbing the phone.

"Operator. How can I…"

"URD! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO ONEE-SAMA!" The phone practically screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi sat quietly in the living room, her eyes glued to the TV. Sayoko was playing behind her, but hadn't said anything since the news report had broken through normal programming. But the kid definitely knew something was wrong.

Both Megumi and Skuld had recognized the flight number when the reports had announced it. Skuld had immediately flown to the phone and called Urd trying to find out what was going on. Unsatisfied with her sister's answers, Skuld had raced to the bathroom and gone to Heaven herself.

Megumi wrapped her arms around herself.

The reports on the TV were grim.

Skuld's reaction to Urd's answers only made the situation worse.

She only hoped Skuld would return with good news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welsper moved silently under the house to an area just under the living room. Thanks to her cat ears and her knowledge of the God's language, she understood exactly what was said between Skuld and Urd, and that scared her. For if Belldandy was truly gone…..

….as her doublet, how much time did she have left?

Thus Welsper now waited under the living room, and listened to the TV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mood in the Control Room had grown grimmer as the news spread.

Belldandy, Goddess of the Present was apparently dead.

There was no sign of her on either the planet or in the Heavens. Her link with the PDS was no longer active. She was gone.

"Is there anything we haven't tried yet?" Urd asked as calmly as she could.

"Non." Peorth replied softly.

Urd nodded her head, then turned to face her sister.

"You know what we have to do."

Skuld paled and could only nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko lay curled up in her bed, tears falling from her eyes as the shouting continued.

It had begun after Auntie Skuld and Aunt Urd had come back from the Heavens. When they had told her and Aunt Megumi that her Mommy and Daddy were gone, Aunt Megumi had erupted. Sayoko had fled the living room shortly thereafter and had been here ever since.

She wasn't quite sure why Aunt Megumi was yelling, only that she blamed her other Aunts and her Grandfather for not taking care of her Mommy and Daddy. The shouting had finally reached a climax, then all fell silent. Then the front door slammed closed. A few moments later Aunt Megumi's motorcycle roared into life before it left the temple complex with a squeal of tires.

Then all was silent in the house.

The door to her room then quietly opened. Soft footsteps walked across the room before a weight settled beside her on the bed. Arms pulled her up and against another. Sayoko's tears continued to fall as a voice began to softly sing to her. That was when Sayoko knew who the person was.

Auntie Skuld.

And that was how she fell asleep that night, tears still falling from her eyes in the arms of her Auntie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welsper stared at the house that had been her home for the last few years. Now looking at it, she was filled with sadness. The home had lost it's heart, the couple that was now gone. The place didn't have that welcoming feeling it once had.

Welsper sighed.

Her doublet was gone, and she didn't know just how much time she had before she would follow the Goddess. Her only hope now was in Hell.

With one last look at the house, Welsper turned and scurried off into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

Where has the starlight gone?

Dark is the day

How can I find my way home?

Home is an empty dream

Lost to the night

Father, I feel so alone

You promised you'd be there

Whenever I needed you

Whenever I call your name

You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do

To end this nightmare

When will the dawning break

Oh endless night

Sleepless I dream of the day

When you were by my side

Guiding my path

Father, I can't find the way

You promised you'd be there

Whenever I needed you

Whenever I call your name

You're not anywhere

I'm trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word, just a word will do

To end this nightmare

I know that the night must end

And that the sun will rise

And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear

And that the sun will shine

And that the sun will shine

I know that the night must end

And that the sun will rise

And that the sun will rise

I know that the clouds must clear

And that the sun will shine

And that the sun will shine

_(Repeat to end)_

I know

Yes, I know

The sun will rise

Yes, I know

I know

The clouds must clear

I know that the night must end

I know that the sun will rise

And I'll hear your voice deep inside

I know that the night must end

And that the clouds must clear

The sun

The sun will rise

The sun

The sun will rise

Endless Night – Simba (Jason Raize) - The Lion King [Original Broadway Cast]

youtube .com/watch?v=f7AeTFYsBgc

Chapter 16

"Are you going to speak with them?"

Silence.

"It's been three days." Mist stated. "You have said nothing to council, let alone your daughters and grandchild."

Kami-sama slowly turned his chair, shifting his gaze from the window pane that Belldandy had cracked in her anger during one of her last visits.

"And just what would I tell them?" Kami-sama asked, his voice very soft. "I know just as much as anyone else."

Mist's eyes narrowed.

"Then tell the Council that." She stated, "But your daughters and grandchild…. That answer won't help them. They need more."

"What more can I give?" Kami-sama asked.

"You can tell them why their sister and Mother is now gone."

Kami-sama frowned. "But they know this. They know she was trying to help the mortals with the Messengers."

"But do they know how she went about this?" Mist asked.

"I don't even know how she went about it!" Kami-sama snapped back.

"Then perhaps you should find out." Mist then turned and left the office.

Kami-sama stared at the closed door for several long moments, then turned and looked back to the cracked pane of glass. He then leaned over his desk and pressed a button.

"Get me everything you can find on the project Belldandy, Goddess First Class unlimited was working on. I want it all in my office."

"Yes Milord." Came the reply.

* * *

Skuld sat silently at the dining room table.

Two weeks had gone by since Belldandy and Keiichi had……left.

Two long, hard, difficult weeks.

Her father was distracted. Whenever she stopped by his office, he'd always been studying something on a monitor or reading through some book. Both Mist and Peorth had told her he was looking through everything from Belldandy's last project.

Megumi was gone, seemingly for good. Skuld had hoped that she would've calmed down after a day or two. That hope had faded when she'd gone to the younger Morisato's apartment with Sayoko, hoping the sight of her niece would help Megumi, but the apartment was vacant. Megumi had even gone so far as to drop from Nekomi Tech.

The one bright side was the Motor Club. They had banded together to help out at the Temple complex, watching Sayoko when the Sisters were both needed in Heaven. Even Sayoko Mishima chipped in to help out.

In all, things hadn't gone that bad.

Though…… there was one thing that could improve………

* * *

"Auntie Skuld and Aunt Urd keep fighting." Sayoko said softly. "Auntie Skuld says Aunt Urd is irra…..irra….irresponsibull. Aunt Urd says she isn't." Sayoko sighed. "I miss Mommy. She could stop them." She then looked up. "So could you."

Laying in the bed, the unconscious form of Selene didn't reply.

"I miss you Selene." Sayoko said, "But not as much as I miss Mommy and Daddy." She sniffed. "At least I can see you."

Silence.

Sayoko rose to her feet.

"I hafta go now." She said, "Auntie will be here to pick me up soon. I'll see you soon."

The young goddess left the infirmary.

Had she waited longer, she might have caught the twitch of Selene's right hand.

* * *

One week later.

One……two…….three……four…….five……..exhale.

"I had thought." Skuld said slowly, "That we agreed we would take turns watching her when the other was needed in Heaven."

Urd nodded. "We did."

"And does watching her included the consumption of sake?" Skuld asked, raising two empty bottles.

Urd stared at the bottles a moment.

"Leftovers from the last party?" Urd said.

"We haven't had any."

"Tamiya and Otaki's?"

"Since when do they wear lipstick?"

"Sora's?"

"Dammit Urd!" Skuld snapped, dropping the bottles. "This is OUR niece! Who the hell is going to watch her if your drunk? What if a Demon attacks?"

"Mara hasn't attacked in months, if not a year."

"Mara is just one Demon!" Skuld held up her finger. "Just one."

"Hurray. You can count."

"What about your Mother hmm? She took an interest in Belldandy. Gave her that Devil. What if she tries that with Sayoko?"

Urd's eyes narrowed. "You leave my mother out of this."

"All I am saying is that there are other Demons out there." Skuld growled, "Not to mention the chance she performs accidental magic."

"She hasn't done any." Urd pointed out, "At least not since the night they….." She didn't want to finish that sentence.

"And what if she does?" Skuld asked softly, "Can you fix anything she might do while drunk? Would you even notice?"

Urd was silent.

Skuld nodded. "I didn't think so." She then sighed. "Look, all I'm asking is no drinking when you're watching her. Is that such a hard thing to do?"

Urd looked off to the side. "No….."

Skuld blinked. Something was off in that answer.

"You won't be drinking while watching her?" She pressed.

"I already answered you." Urd snapped.

'…..three…..four…..five…….exhale.' Skuld mentally counted. The last thing she wanted to do was to get into yet another pointless fight.

Especially when Sayoko was nearby.

"Alright." She said, "If there are any problems call me. Or if you'd rather, called the Motor Club, Chihiro, or even…. Mishima."

Urd's eyes narrowed at the mention of the last person, but said nothing.

"Fine." The elder sister stated.

* * *

Several hours went by.

Urd was stretched out in the living room, watching whatever she could find on the TV, silently snacking on some food she'd scrounged up in the kitchen. It was only when a commercial came on talking about how 100 yen a day could save a starving child that she realized she hadn't heard or seen Sayoko in sometime.

"Crap." Urd swore as she leaped to her feet. She quickly raced from room to room, checking to see if her niece was there.

She wasn't.

"Great Urd." She muttered to herself, "Just great. Simple chore of watching the kid and you screw that up." She turned and headed out to the porch, her mind going through places that Sayoko could have possibly gone.

But just as she reached the porch, all thoughts came to a complete stop.

Just barely perceptible to her ears was the sound of singing.

Urd walked slowly out into the yard, turning her head slightly from side to side, trying to determine exactly where the singing was coming from. The singing lead her into the forest beside the temple. Then, it finally brought her to where her niece had gotten to.

Sayoko was singing before the same old tree in a clearing that Belldandy had sung to what seemed like ages ago.

A haunted look appeared on Urd's face as she recognized the song as well. Belldandy had sung it before this very tree, just before Celestine had returned. It was also apparent that Sayoko had not only inherited her mother's looks, but her powers as well as a small flower sprouted out of the old tree.

Had an Angel been present, Urd would have thought she was looking upon her sister, albeit a much shorter version.

Urd could only stare at the scene for a few moments longer, before turning and heading back towards the temple.

* * *

Sayoko walked silently into the house looking around. It had gotten late. The sun had set and the sky had steadily gotten darker. Usually Auntie Skuld would have called her in by now.

But Auntie Skuld was at work.

She hadn't seen Aunt Urd since she had gone outside to play earlier. She'd been watching the TV, but it was now off. Sayoko looked nervously around. Thunder rumbled outside.

"Aunt Urd?" she called out.

Thunk!

Sayoko jumped and whirled about.

Urd stood near the hallway, looking down at the empty sake bottle she had just dropped.

"Hey Bell." Urd's voice slurred slightly, "Where ya been?"

"Aunt Urd?" Sayoko asked, staring wide eyed at her Aunt.

"Sake's all gone." Urd continued, "Why is all the sake gone Bell?"

"I'm Sayoko Aunt Urd."

"Why didn't Keiichi get more sake Belldandy? Hmm?" Urd turned her head lazily to look outside. The rain had begun to pour down as lighting flashed across the sky. "Speaking of which, shouldn't he be home by now?"

Sayoko took a nervous step backward. There was something very wrong with her Aunt.

Urd frowned as she looked back to her niece.

"Where is Keiichi?" she asked. "Hmm? Where is he Belldandy?"

"I'm not Mamma." Sayoko said, still backing away. "Aunt Urd, I'm Sayoko."

"Don't you give me that!" Urd snapped. She reached out and grabbed Sayoko before she could get any further away. "Where is Keiichi Belldandy?" Urd shook her niece as she shouted, "Come on! Where is he?"

"AUNT URD!!" Sayoko screamed.

"Where is…" Urd was unable to answer the question as she was suddenly and violently tossed away from her niece and into the wall. Sayoko fled in tears down the hall towards her room. A stunned Urd looked up from where she had landed.

Skuld stood within the doorway to the room. Her face showed no sign of sisterly love as her eyes glowed brightly.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" Skuld snarled. "That was the last straw witch!"

"Witch?!" Urd snapped, rising to her feet. "I'll show you witch brat!" She flung her hand out, sending a force bolt hurtling towards Skuld.

Skuld quickly dodged the bolt.

"You were supposed to watch her!" Skuld shouted, "Protect her! What would Belldandy and Keiichi say about this!"

Urd's eyes flared at the mention of their lost sister.

Her reply sent Skuld crashing through the wall and into the thunderstorm outside.

* * *

Sayoko Mishima stared silently out her patio windows, watching as the rain thundered against the window pane. It had been quite unusual for a thunderstorm. Shortly after it began, flashes of light had filled the skies over Nekomi, accompanied by the sounds of heavy thunder.

And then it had gone completely silent.

Oh the rain had continued to fall hard from the sky, but the thunder and lighting had stopped. It was almost as if it had been worn out from it's earlier performance.

She was brought from her musing by a knock at her front door.

She frowned as she approached it. It was rather late for visitors……..

Opening the door, her eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her lips.

A very battered, bruised, bleeding, scorched, and drenched Skuld stood silently before her. The Goddess of the Future seemed to be wobbling slightly, as if it was taking all her effort to remain standing. In her arms, held tightly to her chest was what appeared to be a bundled blanket. Sayoko's eyes widened further when she noticed the bundle moving slightly.

"Skuld?" Sayoko asked.

"I….we….."Skuld began, "Urd……she…." She simply couldn't speak.

Sayoko gently lifted her bundled namesake from her Aunt's arms, then pulled the Goddess into her condo and pointed her towards the bathroom.

"Go clean up." She said softly, "I'll put Sayoko down in my room, then we can talk."

"K…." the tired Goddess answered, moving slowly towards the bathroom.

Sayoko took the bundled Goddess into her bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. She then unwrapped the blanket to find Sayoko curled practically into a ball, Mr. Bear held tightly to her chest as she was sucking her thumb.

"It's ok Yoko." Sayoko said softly as she rubbed the child's back. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

The young Goddess turned her head slightly to look at woman she was named for. Her body then began to relax as her eyes closed and sleep claimed her.

Sayoko remained in there for a while longer before finally standing up and moving out into the living room.

Skuld stood silently at the window, watching the rain pound against the pane as she had done earlier. The young goddess was still sporting several bruises, but definitely looked better then before.

"What happened?" Sayoko asked.

Skuld took in a deep breath.

"She was drunk." She began, "I'm not completely sure what she was doing, but she had her hands on Yoko and………"

Sayoko's eyes widened. "Did she…?"

Skuld closed her eyes. "I'm not completely sure. I only saw her shaking Yoko. That was enough for me to blast her." Skuld opened her eyes. "Only Yoko and Urd know what happened. Yoko hasn't said a word since it happened."

"And Urd?" Sayoko asked.

Skuld's eyes narrowed and she returned her gaze to the rain.

"Nothing short of an apocalypse will ever get me to talk to that woman again." The Goddess declared.

* * *

Kami-sama stood silently in the large chamber. Before him, in the middle of the chamber, sat the well.

"It has been sometime since you were here last." a voice said.

"Have I had a need to?" Kami-sama replied.

"No." Mimir stepped from the shadows. "I suppose you haven't. Which of course bring us to why you have come?"

"I think you know." Kami-sama stated.

"And you would be right." Mimir walked to the well, then turned to face Kami-sama. "The Lady Belldandy."

"What did she see?" Kami-sama asked.

"She saw many things." Mimir replied, "All shadows of things that might come. Some clearer then others." Mimir looked at the well. "After all, in constant motion is the future. Just by knowing it, we can effect it, change it."

Kami-sama frowned. "What has she done?"

"Time, is like a river." Mimir stated, "Throw but a pebble in and it will make but a ripple. The current is forever changed by that pebble." Mimir looked to the well. "Your daughter has tossed in a rock."

"Does the rock have a name?"

"I believe you know this rock well."

Kami-sama sighed. So he was right. Everything his daughter had left behind had led him to the same conclusion that she had.

While a pure God or Goddess could not help the mortals, a half mortal half goddess could.

Sayoko's future was now directly intertwined with that of the mortals. More so now then before.

"What was the cost?" Kami-sama asked.

"The cost was the life forced of the mortal, Keiichi Morisato." Mimir stated, "His lifespan was to be shortened."

"Then why is he dead?" Kami-sama asked.

Mimir shrugged. "As far as I can tell, he isn't."

Few things could surprise the Almighty.

This was one of them.

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

"Are we sure about this?"

"Mishima called and asked if we would. I an't about to let Skuld and Sayoko down."

Tamiya and Otaki entered the temple grounds and slowly made their way towards the house. They paused halfway there.

"Remind me to never piss Skuld off." Tamiya said softly.

"No kidding." Otaki replied.

Both stared at the carnage around them. The Temple bell lay fifty feet from it's frame, cracked in two. The temple itself seemed to be leaning and many of the roof tiles were gone.

The house looked like a bomb had gone off. Most of the walls in the dining room, living room, kitchen area were missing. The roof was marked with several holes, several that were body sized.

Walking inside, the two stepped carefully over the wreckage of furniture, bottles, and the TV.

"I'd say the place is DOA." Otaki murmured.

"The junkyard looks better." Tamiya replied.

They headed down the surprisingly intact hallway. The two paused at the door that had once led to Keiichi and Belldandy's room. Tamiya opened the door and looked inside. Seeing the room empty, he closed it and they moved on to the next room. Skuld and Sayoko's rooms were both empty.

That left Urd's.

Taking a deep breath, the two opened the door and waited a moment before looking inside.

Except of a few empty sake bottles, the room was completely bare.

"Where you think she's gone?" Otaki asked.

Tamiya slowly turned to look at his friend.

"Where ya think?" he asked, "She probably went home."

"That she did."

Tamiya and Otaki whirled around to find them staring at a petite goddess with reddish brown hair and purple robes. She took a step back as they stared at her.

"Uhh…" she began. "Hi."

"Who are you?" Tamiya rumbled.

"I'm Chrono." The Goddess said, "I'm…uh….looking for Skuld."

"She's not here." Tamiya stated.

"I can see that." Chrono said, "So where is she?"

"Where's Urd?"

"Part of what I need to speak to Skuld with." Chrono replied.

* * *

Sayoko was still asleep in the bed, clutching Mr. Bear tightly to her chest. Skuld let her sleep. She could only hope that her sleep was filled with dreams more pleasant then the reality of the night before. Skuld herself was unable to sleep. The specter of an unhappy Onee-sama, glaring at her for failing to protect her daughter kept haunting her.

She wanted to speak with her father, but she was unsure what to say. He had to know what had happened by now. And probably had a better idea then she did.

She heard the elder Sayoko talking to someone out in the living room. She slowly rose to her feet and exited the bedroom.

In the living room was Sayoko talking to Tamiya and Otaki. The fourth figure present surprised her.

"Chrono?" Skuld said.

"Skuld!" Chrono quickly moved to stand before the Goddess of the Future. "_I bring a message to you from Kami-sama._" She said in the god's language.

The three mortals looked at each other in confusion, while Skuld stared blankly at Chrono.

"_Why isn't he here to tell me himself?_" Skuld asked.

"_He is otherwise….occupied._"

"_With?_"

"_Your sister._"

Skuld's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Urd.

"_And what is the message?_" Skuld asked.

"Any idea what they're saying?" Sayoko murmured.

"No clue." Tamiya answered.

"Sounds kinda like when you play a CD-ROM in the stereo."

"NO WAY!"

The three turned to see a very unhappy Skuld glaring at Chrono.

"You can tell him I said NO!" Skuld snapped.

"But…" Chrono began.

"I said NO!" Skuld shouted, "Bell wanted her daughter raised on Earth! That is where she will be raised AND taught!"

"But Yggdrasil….."

"But nothing! Go!"

Chrono blinked and vanished with a pop.

"Skuld?" Sayoko asked hesitatingly.

"He wanted me to bring her to Heaven." Skuld said, not facing the mortals. "He wanted me to turn her over to someone else, to raise and train her." Skuld voice then became low. "Even though that was how we were raised, Bell didn't want that for Yoko. She wanted her to know the mortal world." Skuld then faced the three. "After all, it's her world too."

* * *

Gehirn

Gendo Ikari stared silently at the stilled figure of Unit 01 from the darkened control room..

"He's gone Yui." He said softly. "In order for us to be reunited, I had to send him away. Someday, I hope you'll understand." Ikari then turned and left the control room.

He walked down a corridor before stopping and entering an office. The women sitting behind the desk looked up.

"What is the current status of the cores?" Ikari asked.

"The Magi are coming along." Naoko Akagi replied. "They should be up and running in a few months."

"The other cores Akagi."

"Those?" Akagi blinked, "We honestly won't know if they took until we put them to use."

"I see." Ikari started to leave, then paused. "I am available this evening."

Akagi smiled. "Dinner then."

Ikari nodded and then left the office.

Neither took notice as a figure in white moved down the hall and moved through a secured door.

Kami-sama stood silently as he looked over a massive chamber. Huge bones lay in piles on the floor around him, but he took no notice of them. His interest lay in another area. Many great glowing spheres sat here. He paused one by one at the spheres, looking it over before he finally came across one that felt….familiar.

Slowly, Kami-sama reached his hand out and pressed it to the side of the sphere. After a moment, he took it away. He then gave the sphere a small smile.

"So this is where you ended up." He said softly. "I expected many things from you when I gave you the task, but I never expected this." He then let out a sigh. "But then, you always had a soft spot when it came to the mortals, something so many of us lack."

Kami-sama gave the sphere a last touch.

"I expect you to take care of her Keiichi." He said, "Just as I suspect she will take care of you. In turn, I will make sure your daughter is cared for." He then backed away from the sphere. "For now, it will remain as you expected it Belldandy, with you both listed as deceased. None will know until it is time."

Kami-sama then vanished from the Gehirn facility.

He reappeared moments later in his office.

Unsurprisingly, Mist and Blitz were present.

Surprisingly Peorth, Chrono, and a very remorseful Urd were present as well.

Kami-sama frowned as he looked at Urd. She seemed to grow smaller under his gaze.

"Dare I ask?" he stated.

"We have a…….situation." Mist began, "One that began last night. While you were with Mimir……..."

* * *

Skuld rode silently in Tamiya's truck as they drove back to the temple complex. Sayoko had offered both her and Yoko the guest room at her condo until the temple house could be repaired, or Skuld found an alternative place to live. Hearing from Tamiya and Otaki that part of the house still stood, Skuld had decided to go back and salvage what she could of Yoko and her's stuff.

Tamiya had offered the use of his truck, while Otaki and Chihiro followed behind them in another vehicle.

Pulling into the temple complex though, it was immediately clear something had changed.

"It was damaged right?" Skuld asked slowly, "I mean, between …….well, I remember going through at least one wall or two."

"Otaki and I both saw it the day after." Tamiya said, "It didn't look anything like this!"

Skuld nodded and got out of the truck. Chihiro and Otaki were already out and staring at the house and temple.

Both were in pristine condition, with no sign of the destruction that had occurred just the day before. To Skuld, it reminded her how the house looked when it was restored after the Lord of Terror incident. But there was no Belldandy to fix it this time so…….

While the three mortals stared at the house, Skuld slowly began to look around the temple grounds. He eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Guys." She said, "Give me a moment." She then headed in the direction of the temple.

"Should we follow?" Tamiya asked.

"No." Chihiro answered. "I think she knows something about what happened here."

"You mean who fixed it?" Otaki asked.

"Yeah."

"But she was at Mishima's all day." Tamiya pointed out.

Chihiro turned and looked at the other two.

"There is more then one goddess out there." She stated.

* * *

Skuld entered the temple and looked around. Her eyes momentarily paused on the golden Buddha, then moved to a darkened corner.

"Father." She stated.

From the darkness Kami-sama stepped out.

"Hello my child." He said softly.

"Why?" Skuld asked.

"If you are asking about the order to return and to have Sayoko placed with an attendant, I did not issue it." Kami-sama raised his hand, cutting off Skuld's reply. "I believe that it was issued by the council in my absence."

"Absence?" Skuld asked.

Kami-sama nodded. "I went searching for answers to questions I had. Most of them have now been answered."

"And they are?"

"Mine to know."

Skuld frowned, but didn't push the issue.

Kami-sama moved across the temple floor and stood by the entrance, looking out to where the three mortals stood.

"When you first came down here, you were but a trainee." He began, "Since then your eyes have been opened to this world, you have become an excellent Goddess." He then turned to face his daughter. "As of this moment, you are relieved of your duties at Yggdrasil."

Skuld's eyes widened. "Father?"

"Your assignment is now the Earth." Kami-sama continued, "Here, you will train and raise my grandchild, your niece, the Goddess Sayoko, Third Class."

Skuld stared blankly at her father.

"Belldandy wanted her daughter to be raised on Earth." He said softly, "So that she would be no stranger here. I see no reason not to grant that to her."

"But……me?" Skuld asked.

"There is no other who knew Belldandy as well nor was trained by her." Kami-sama replied. "There is no one else I would trust with her more then you."

"But……"

"You feel that you are not ready?" he asked, "When is anyone ever ready to become a parent?" he then smiled and motioned for her to come closer. She did so and he gently took her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the three mortals. "You have made great friends of the mortals. All who care as deeply for you as you do them. A Goddess though you are, all would gladly drop what their current needs to assist you, and Sayoko." He then turned her to face him again. "They will not let you fail."

* * *

"Skuld?" Chihiro asked as the Goddess walked back to where she, Tamiya and Otaki waited.

Skuld remained silent. She finally came to a stopped beside the three mortals, then turned and looked at the house.

"Skuld?" Tamiya asked.

"I have been relieved of my Yggdrasil duties." Skuld said softly.

"What?" Chihiro asked, "Why?"

"Sayoko." Skuld replied, "She needs me."

"I thought they wanted you back up in Heaven." Tamiya said.

"Father didn't order it." Skuld answered, "He wants me to raise Sayoko." She then paused a moment before turning to face the three. "I'll need your help to do it."

Chihiro, Tamiya and Otaki all smiled.

"You've got us and the entire Motor Club." Chihiro stated, "You don't need to worry about a thing."

* * *

2005

Mist was sitting behind her desk when Blitz walked in, a frown on her face.

"What is it?" Mist asked.

"That demon that was attacking mortals." Blitz said.

Mist raised an eyebrow. "The one that took out Selene?"

Blitz nodded. "He's been captured. By Hild's guard."

Mist's eyes widened. "Who was it?"

"Barbas." Blitz answered.

"How'd they get him?"

"Apparently after he ripped the soul from a woman." Blitz sat down. "She had a daughter."

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows." Blitz answered. "She's just….gone."

Mist sighed. "That seems to be happening a lot as of late."

* * *

2007

Six-year old Sayoko clapped and cheered along with many others in the great hall as Skuld was announced for the first time as a Goddess First class. Skuld looked to be slightly embarrassed but nodded and thanked everyone.

"What do you think?" Peorth asked Sayoko.

"I want to be a First Class Goddess someday." Sayoko declared, "Just like Auntie."

"Or your Mother." Peorth said, not realizing she'd spoken out loud.

Sayoko closed her eyes as her thoughts turned to her mother.

* * *

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

* * *

2015

Tokyo-2

Knock knock.

Skuld looked up from where she was cooking dinner.

"Get the door Yoko!"

"Alright alright!" Sayoko called back. She walked up to the door and peered through the eyehole. A blonde woman stood patiently outside. Sayoko opened the door and peered at the women curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Sayoko Morisato?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Sayoko answered.

"I am Doctor Ritsuko Akagi." The woman stated, "I have something to discuss with you and your…. "She looked at a file in her hand. "guardian."

"Auntie!"

* * *

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

* * *

"So it has begun." Kami-sama said softly. He turned in his chair and looked at Mist. "Where is she?"

"Her usual place." Mist answered. "She's rather annoyed with you."

"I imagine she is." Kami-sama replied. "But then it's for the best at the moment. She cannot be involved in this."

"I think she's more annoyed that you haven't told them about her being awake."

"Yes well," Kami-sama sighed, "There are reasons for that."

"I'm sure." Mist answered.

* * *

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this not our farewell._

* * *

She sat silently on small hill, looking out over a vast gray plain. Craters, large and small, dotted the landscape, as did rocks of all sizes. Somewhere over that rise was the Lunar Prison, the place were Heaven's most feared criminals and enemies were locked away. All in all, it was quite a beautiful view, even with that object that was not of this place.

A four-legged spidery machine sat upon the dirt. A set of stairs ran up on leg and stopped at a platform, but that platform led to nowhere. The top of the machine was scorched, as if something had blasted off from it, which indeed something had. A flag mounted to a pole, mounted into the dirt, listed slightly away from the machine. Nearby, a strange buggy sat silent, a small camera pointed towards the spidery machine. All these things stood out from the scenery of gray.

She herself stood out. Her outfit was a bright white, with dark purple highlights. Her long hair was blond, though streaks of purple could be seen within it.

She turned her gaze from her domain towards the Earth, now rising over the horizon. Half of the planet was currently in the shadow of night. Bright speckles of light showed the location of cities. There were now so many speckles, sometimes she thought she was really looking at the stars instead of the nightside of the planet.

She let out a sigh.

Though the other half of the planet was in daylight, it seemed darker then when she'd first looked upon it from here just over ten years before. The blue of the oceans had been tainted, and the skies seemed brownish. The age of Man continued.

Selene?

The Goddess turned her head slightly at the sound of Kami-sama calling her name.

Yes? She replied.

It's time.

Yes Milord.

Selene, Goddess First Class, Unlimited, Goddess of the Moon rose to her feet. She gave the lunar surface one last glance, then vanished.

* * *

_This is not our farewell._

Within Temptation – Our Farewell

.com/watch?v=v5-w39UGNGE

**Continued in Neon Genesis: Goddess**


	18. NG:G Story Order

Story Order.

At one time I had a timeline that I posted at the end of a few fics that gave a rough outline of the entire story. I have it, but I haven't updated it in years…..(it's incredible I started this about eight years ago!). So based on e-mails and messages I have gotten, here is the rough story order for the Neon Genesis: Goddess universe.

A Goddess's Dream

Neon Genesis Goddess / Neon Genesis Goddess Director's cut -- I recomend the Director's cut as I made it flow better

NG:Goddess Return of the Red Haired Demon

NG:Goddess Past Experiance, The Race

Neon Genesis: Doublet --- technically, it begins here at this point, but it's best read after NG: Goddess Second wish as it has several large jumps. Neon Genesis: Demon 2 would also occur in the middle of this fic. (I jump all over the place)

Neon Genesis Goddess R

Neon Genesis Guardian

Neon Genesis Goddess J

Neon Genesis Goddess: The Second Wish

Neon Genesis Goddess: The Past Revisited

Neon Genesis: Mortal

Neon Genesis: Demon

Neon Genesis: Vampire

Neon Genesis: Valkyrie

Neon Genesis: Angel

NGG: Ragnarok

Neon Genesis: Angel 2, An Angel's love

Neon Genesis: Angel 3, Redemption

Harry Potter and the Demonic Fate

NGG: Fate of the Chosen ---pre-production

Harry Potter and the Heir to Darkness --pre-production

Also in pre-production:

Child of the Angels

Currently Unamed project for post Fate of the Chosen


End file.
